Más profundo que la noche
by Yuri Black
Summary: Los vecinos no sabia lo cerca que estaban de la verdad cuando hablaban de Edward Cullen, pero Isabella Swan no temia a las habaldurias. Sin importar que secretos escondiera se sentía irremediablemente atraída hacia él, y era reciproco.
1. Prólogo

_**Summari**__: La gente del pueblo Moulton Bay decía que había algo sobrenatural en Edward a causa de sus características. Nunca se imaginarían cuán cerca de la verdad estaban… o que por fin había encontrado a una mujer que debía poseer… Isabella Swan a quien no asustaban las habladurías de los vecinos. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué daño podría provocar el ser amigable con el atractivo desconocido de cautivante mirada en sus ojos del color de la medianoche? _

_**Pareja: **__Edward / Isabella Swan._

_**Libro original:**__ Más profundo que la noche_

_**Autora original:**__ Amanda Ashley_

_**Disclamer: **__los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama a Amanda Ashley. Yo solo me he encargado de unirlos!_

_**Alerta: **__Esto es un universo alternativo, las personalidades y relaciones entre los personajes están cambiadas para poder satisfacer las necesidades de la novela._

**MÁS PROFUNDO QUE LA NOCHE**

**Prólogo:**

_Profunda Persuasión _

_Desde donde vendrá la melodía _

_Susurrando amor a penetrantes ojos _

_Sueños rociados con polvo de estrellas _

_Están ocultos en sus suspiros._

_Él anhela oír la atractiva canción _

_Mezclada con el agridulce estribillo _

_Pero surcado de desprecio su ceño _

_Recuerda cenizas en la lluvia._

_Acércate más, anunciada persuasión _

_No varíes de tierna aflicción _

_Estas angustiosas profundidades del anhelo _

_Conmoverán a la templada alma._

_Magnífica la unión _

_De corazones en profundo abrazo _

_El compromiso de dos almas _

_Que el tiempo no puede aliviar._

_LINDA WARE_

Hola!

Primero de todo disculparme por la tardanza! No tengo perdón, lo se, y estoy enfadada conmigo misma por hacer lo que otras autoras hacen: abandonar sus historias, y tampoco quiero poner escusas tontas, simplemente, perdí la inciiativa y no me salía hacer nada: ni traducir, ni adaptar, nada… Lo siento!

He tenido problemas con la historia en la otra pagina en que estaba subida y, finalmente, he decidido volver a subirla en una nueva!

Así que aquí teneis la historia: los 7 capitulos que ya había más varios nuevos (dependiendo de los que me de tiempo a subir). Subiré un capitulo cada dia vale? Porque los tengo finalizados y listos para entregar, pero ahora no tengo tiempo.

Muchas gracias a tods por vuestra paciencia.

Un saludo

Yuri


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Summari**__: La gente del pueblo Moulton Bay decía que había algo sobrenatural en Edward a causa de sus características. Nunca se imaginarían cuán cerca de la verdad estaban… o que por fin había encontrado a una mujer que debía poseer… Isabella Swan a quien no asustaban las habladurías de los vecinos. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué daño podría provocar el ser amigable con el atractivo desconocido de cautivante mirada en sus ojos del color de la medianoche? _

_**Pareja: **__Edward / Isabella Swan._

_**Libro original:**__ Más profundo que la noche_

_**Autora original:**__ Amanda Ashley_

_**Disclamer: **__los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama a Amanda Ashley. Yo solo me he encargado de unirlos!_

_**Alerta: **__Esto es un universo alternativo, las personalidades y relaciones entre los personajes están cambiadas para poder satisfacer las necesidades de la novela._

**MÁS PROFUNDO QUE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo 1.**

–Estoy buscando al vampiro.

Edward Masen contempló a la niña que estaba de pie en su porche delantero. Era una linda cosita, de quizá nueve años de edad, con rizado cabello rubio, ojos castaños y un salpicón de pecas sobre el puente de la nariz.

–Discúlpame –dijo él–, pero ¿te oí correctamente?

–Necesito ver al vampiro –dijo la niña con impaciencia–. El que vive aquí.

Edward luchó contra la urgencia de reír.

–¿Quien te dijo que aquí vive un vampiro?

La niña lo miró como si fuese retrasado.

–Todo el mundo sabe que aquí vive un vampiro.

–Ya veo. ¿Y por qué quieres verle?

–Mi hermana, Bella, está en el hospital. Tuvo un accidente de coche –la niña sorbió ruidosamente por la nariz–. Nana dice que se va a morir.

Edward frunció el entrecejo mientras intentaba seguir la línea de razonamiento de la niña.

La cría estampó el pie contra el suelo.

–Los vampiros viven para siempre –dijo, pronunciando cada palabra lenta y claramente, como si él fuese muy joven, o muy estúpido–. Si el vampiro viniese al hospital y mordiese a mi hermana, ella viviría para siempre también.

–Ah –exclamó Edward, comprendiendo al fin.

–Así que ¿está él aquí?

–Eres una niña bastante valiente, viniendo aquí sola, en la oscuridad de la noche. ¿No tienes miedo?

–N... no.

–¿Cómo te llamas, niña?

–Alice Swan.

–¿Qué edad tienes, Alice?

–Nueve y medio.

–¿Y sabe tu Nana dónde estás?

Alice meneó la cabeza.

–No. Ella está en el hospital. No me dejan visitar a Bella, así que Nana me obligó a quedarme con la señora Zimmermann. Me escabullí por la puerta de atrás cuando ella no estaba mirando.

Alice observó al hombre. ¿Era él el vampiro? Era muy alto, con largo cabello negro. Estaba de pie en las profundas sombras de la casa, de modo que ella no podía ver su cara con claridad, pero creía que tenía los ojos oscuros. No se parecía a ninguno de los vampiros que ella había visto en las películas. Éstos siempre vestían trajes negros, camisas blancas con chorreras y largas capas; este hombre vestía un suéter negro y un par de Levi's desgastados. Aún así, todo el mundo en Moulton Bay sabía que un vampiro vivía en la vieja casa Kendall...

Temblando, Alice se envolvió la cintura con los brazos. Ella había subido allí muchas veces con sus amigos, intentando echar un vistazo por las ventanas para ver el ataúd del vampiro. Nunca había estado asustada a la luz del día; después de todo, todo el mundo sabía que los vampiros eran inofensivos durante el día. Pero ahora era de noche.

Inclinándose un poco hacia un lado, deslizó la mirada más allá del hombre. El interior de la casa se veía oscuro y lóbrego, justamente la clase de lugar donde un vampiro viviría.

Repentinamente sintiéndose muy sola y más que un poquito asustada, dio un paso hacia atrás. El porche crujió bajo su peso. Fue un espeluznante sonido.

Alice hizo acopio de su rápidamente menguante coraje.

–¿Vendrá usted y salvará a mi hermana?

–Lo siento, Alice –dijo Edward con genuino pesar–, pero me temo que no puedo ayudarte.

La niña elevó sus hombros y luego los dejó caer en un exagerado gesto de decepción.

–No creía realmente que usted fuese un vampiro –confesó–, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Edward observó a la niña mientras ésta corría escaleras abajo y enfilaba el estrecho sendero de tierra que serpenteaba a través de los bosques. El sendero era un atajo que llevaba a la carretera principal.

«Cosita valerosa –meditó–. Venir hasta aquí toda sola… Buscando a un vampiro».

La observó hasta que quedó fuera de su vista, hasta que incluso su aguzado oído ya no pudo discernir el sonido de su huída, y luego cerró la puerta y se reclinó contra ella.

Así que todo el mundo sabía que aquí vivía un vampiro.

Tal vez era hora de mudarse. Y aún así... Separándose de la puerta, caminó a través de la oscura casa. Era un lugar grande, viejo y que crujía, con techos abovedados, suelos de madera y cristales emplomados en las ventanas. La casa se asentaba aislada sobre una pequeña elevación de terreno rodeada de árboles y zarzas. Su más cercano vecino estaba casi a kilómetro y medio de distancia. Era, pensó él, exactamente la clase de lugar en el que un vampiro elegiría vivir. Era exactamente la razón por la que él lo había escogido. Había estado cómodo aquí, contento, durante los pasados cinco años.

Pero quizás era hora de mudarse. Una cosa que no deseaba hacer era atraer atención sobre sí mismo. Hasta ahora, no había tenido idea de que la gente especulase acerca de quién, o qué, vivía en esta casa.

Entrando en el recibidor, descansó una mano sobre la alta repisa de la chimenea y miró hacia el interior de ésta. Había algo primitivo en el acto de estar parado enfrente de un rugiente fuego. Respondía a una necesidad elemental alojada en lo profundo de su ser, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué era así. Quizá tuviese algo que ver con el ahumado olor de la madera y el sisear de las llamas, o quizás era el embravecido poder mantenido a raya por nada más que unos pocos ladrillos.

Se quedó contemplando el fuego, hipnotizado, como siempre, por la vida que latía en el interior de las llamas. Todos los colores del arco iris bailaban dentro de las oscilantes lenguas de fuego: rojo y amarillo, azul, verde y violeta, y un profundo blanco puro.

Apartándose de la chimenea, vagó por la casa, escuchando el ascendente viento mientras aullaba bajo los aleros. Las ramas de un viejo roble golpeaba contra una de las ventanas del piso de arriba, sonando como esqueléticos dedos arañando el cristal, como si algún espíritu expulsado mucho tiempo atrás estuviese buscando un modo de entrar en la casa.

Sonrió burlonamente, sorprendido por sus imaginativos pensamientos y por la recurrente urgencia de ir al hospital y echarle un vistazo a la hermana mayor de Alice Swan.

Hospitales. Él nunca había estado dentro de uno. En todos los años de su existencia, jamás había estado enfermo.

Expulsando fuera de su mente todo pensamiento acerca de Alice y su hermana, entró en la biblioteca, decidido a terminar la investigación necesaria para su última novela antes de que noche tocase a su fin.

Eran más de las cuatro cuando finalmente admitió que estaba luchando una batalla perdida. No podía concentrarse, no podía pensar en nada excepto en la valiente niñita que había acudido a él buscando un milagro.

Arrugando el gesto, se internó a zancadas en la noche, atraído por una fuerza a la que ya no podía seguir resistiéndose, sus pies conduciéndole prestamente por el estrecho sendero de tierra que cortaba a través de los bosques en dirección a la floreciente ciudad costera de Moulton Bay.

El hospital estaba ubicado en una calle lateral cerca de un extremo de la ciudad.

Era un alto edificio blanco. Él pensó que parecía más un antiguo mausoleo que un lugar moderno de sanación.

Una miríada de olores asaltó su fino sentido del olfato en el momento en que abrió la puerta delantera: sangre, muerte, orina, la empalagosa esencia de flores, almidón y lejía, el pungente olor de antisépticos y medicinas. A esta hora de la mañana, los corredores estaban virtualmente desiertos. Encontró la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos al final de un largo pasillo.

Una enfermera estaba sentada frente a un alargado escritorio, pasando revista a una pila de papeles. Edward la observó por un momento; luego, concentrando su mente en uno de los timbres de emergencia localizado en el final opuesto del corredor, lo hizo sonar.

Tan pronto como la enfermera dejó su puesto, él pasó frente al escritorio y entró en el Ala de Cuidados Intensivos.

Sólo había un paciente: Isabella Marie Swan, edad: veintidós, grupo sanguíneo: A negativo. Estaba envuelta en vendajes, conectada a numerosos tubos y monitores.

Él ojeó rápidamente su historial. La joven no había sufrido rotura de huesos, aunque tenía numerosos cortes y contusiones; un corte en su pierna derecha había necesitado sutura. Tenía tres costillas magulladas, una laceración en el cuello cabelludo y hemorragia interna. Sorprendentemente, su cara había escapado a toda herida. Tenía rasgos finos y armónicos. Un puñado de pelo rojizo enfatizaba la palidez de su piel. De hecho, su cara estaba casi tan blanca como la funda de almohada bajo su cabeza. Había estado en coma durante los últimos cuatro días. Su pronóstico era poco favorable.

–¿Dónde estás, Bella Swan? –murmuró–. ¿Está tu espíritu todavía atrapado dentro de ese frágil tabernáculo de carne o ha encontrado tu alma redención en mundos más allá mientras esperas a que tu cuerpo perezca?

Contempló fijamente la sangre goteando de una bolsa de plástico a través de un tubo y hasta su brazo. El agudo olor metálico de la misma excitó un hambre que hacía mucho que había suprimido. Sangre. El elixir de la vida.

Frunció el ceño mientras miraba su propio brazo, a las oscuras venas azules recorriéndolo. Había sobrevivido doscientos años a causa de la sangre en sus venas.

–Si te diese mi sangre, ¿te traería ésta de vuelta desde el borde mismo de la eternidad –meditó en voz alta–, o te liberaría de tu tenue agarre sobre la vida y te enviaría al encuentro de lo que quiera que sea que aguarda al otro lado?

Dejó que la punta de un dedo se deslizase sobre la suave y sedosa piel de la mejilla de la joven y luego, siguiendo un impulso que ni podía comprender ni denegar, cogió una jeringa, le quitó la envoltura protectora e insertó la aguja en la gran vena de su brazo izquierdo, observando con vago interés mientras el tubo hueco se llenaba con sangre de color rojo oscuro.

En doscientos años, había amasado una buena porción de conocimientos médicos.

Retirando la aguja, la insertó en la sección del tubo de látex que estaba siendo usada para agregar antibióticos y presionó el émbolo, mezclando su propia sangre con el líquido goteando en las venas de ella. Repitió el procedimiento muchas veces, todo el rato pensando en la rubita de pelo rizado que había ido a él buscando un milagro.

Edward sonrió torvamente mientras abandonaba la habitación de la chica y se encaminaba hacia la salida de emergencia situada al final del pasillo. Bajó la vista hacia su brazo. Un punto de sangre seca estropeaba la pureza blanca de su piel.

Sangre oscura. Sangre inhumana. Fundiéndose con la de la chica.

Se preguntó qué locura le había poseído para mezclar su sangre con la de la chica. ¿La sangre la curaría o mataría?, meditó. ¿Había sido él un salvador o un ejecutor? Desafortunadamente, o afortunadamente quizás, nunca lo sabría.

No se demoró sobre las otras muy probables consecuencias que resultarían de su irreflexiva acción si ella sobrevivía.

Era cerca del alba cuando puso los pies fuera del hospital. Llenando sus pulmones con el fresco aire, alzó la vista hacia el progresivamente iluminado cielo durante un largo momento. Sentía el anhelo de quedarse y ver la salida del sol, de sentir el bendito calor de un nuevo día, de escuchar el mundo a su alrededor cobrar vida, pero no se atrevía a quedarse más tiempo. Le había dado a Bella Swan casi un cuarto de su sangre, y eso lo había debilitado seriamente. En su actual condición, la luz del sol podría ser fatal. Con un estrangulado sollozo, se apresuró a marcharse a casa.


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Summari**__: La gente del pueblo Moulton Bay decía que había algo sobrenatural en Edward a causa de sus características. Nunca se imaginarían cuán cerca de la verdad estaban… o que por fin había encontrado a una mujer que debía poseer… Isabella Swan a quien no asustaban las habladurías de los vecinos. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué daño podría provocar el ser amigable con el atractivo desconocido de cautivante mirada en sus ojos del color de la medianoche? _

_**Pareja: **__Edward / Isabella Swan._

_**Libro original:**__ Más profundo que la noche_

_**Autora original:**__ Amanda Ashley_

_**Disclamer: **__los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama a Amanda Ashley. Yo solo me he encargado de unirlos!_

_**Alerta: **__Esto es un universo alternativo, las personalidades y relaciones entre los personajes están cambiadas para poder satisfacer las necesidades de la novela._

**MÁS PROFUNDO QUE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo 2.**

Bella emergió de la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Gradualmente, fue consciente de unas voces: la voz de Nana se alzaba en una urgente plegaria; la voz de Alice, llena de pesar mientras le rogaba a Bella que volviera, que por favor volviera.

La voz de un hombre, sonando alarmado mientras exclamaba:

–¡Esta volviendo en sí!

La voz de una mujer, llena de incredulidad.

–¡Es un milagro!

–¿Señorita Swan? ¿Bella? ¿Puede escucharme? –dijo el hombre mientras se inclinaba sobre ella.

Ella trató de hablar, pero ni una palabra paso más allá de sus labios. Trató de asentir con la cabeza, pero parecía no poder moverse. Así que miró parpadeando al hombre de bata blanca que estaba inclinado sobre ella.

–¿Bella? –Alice se deslizó por debajo del brazo del doctor y agarró la mano de su hermana–. Bella, ¡estas despierta!

–¿A… Alice?

Su hermana asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

–Sabía que no me dejarías. ¡Lo sabía!

–Hazte a un lado Alice –dijo el doctor. Sacando una linterna de su bolsillo, examinó los ojos de Bella, notando su respuesta a la luz–. ¿Sabes tu nombre? –le preguntó.

–Isabella Marie Swan.

–¿Sabes en qué año estamos?

–1997.

–¿Sabes dónde estás?

–¿El hospital?

El doctor asintió. Levantando la pierna derecha de Bella, pasó su pulgar a lo largo de la planta del pie, gruñendo suavemente al ver que los dedos se encogían.

–Bueno, hay que hacer más exámenes, por supuesto –dijo, volviendo a cubrir con la sábana la pierna de Bella–. Pero creo que se va a poner bien.

–Gracias a Dios –murmuró Nana–. Gracias a Dios.

Cuando Bella se despertó nuevamente, estaba oscuro y ella estaba sola. Cuatro días, había dicho Nana. Había estado en coma durante cuatro días. ¿Dónde había estado durante todo aquel tiempo? A menudo se había preguntado a dónde iba el espíritu de una persona cuando el cuerpo estaba en coma. ¿Se tendía a descansar dentro de cuerpo?

¿Vagaba por la tierra como un alma perdida? Por más que trataba, Bella no podía recordar nada en absoluto, excepto… Se giró hacia a la ventana y se quedó mirando la oscuridad de la noche. Le parecía recordar a un hombre, un hombre alto y moreno que había aparentado ser más sombra que sustancia mientras permanecía inmóvil al lado de su cama. Pero seguramente sólo había sido un sueño causado por la fiebre, una invención de su imaginación. Ningún hombre de carne y hueso podría tener ojos tan oscuros, con tal aire de eternidad. Tan angustiados. Ningún hombre sobre la tierra podría moverse con tan silenciosa gracia.

Y su voz, profunda y resonante, llena de sufrimiento. Su voz, diciendo su nombre, comunicándose con su alma.

Sí él sólo había sido un sueño, era un sueño al cual ella daría la bienvenida cada noche de su vida.

–Vuelve a mí –susurró–. Vuelve a mí, mi ángel de la oscuridad.

La cabeza de Edward se alzó bruscamente mientras una débil voz era susurrada en su mente. Él supo que era la de ella a pesar de nunca haberla oído.

–Bella –su nombre se deslizó por entre sus labios sin querer–. ¿Qué he hecho?

Como si no tuviera voluntad propia, se encontró a sí mismo levantándose de su silla, caminando hacia fuera en la noche, siguiendo el estrecho y retorcido camino que llevaba a la ciudad.

Las criaturas nocturnas quedaban en silencio a su paso. Él era una sombra entre las sombras. Una oscuridad más profunda que la noche.

Se paró en la acera al otro lado de la calle del hospital, mirando hacia la ventana que sabía era la de ella. Ella lo había convocado allí, el débil señuelo de su voz, era más poderoso que su propia voluntad de resistir.

Logró pasar el puesto de la enfermera de guardia usando la misma estratagema que la noche anterior.

Dentro de la habitación de Bella, se detuvo al lado de la estrecha cama, observando el constante subir y bajar de su pecho mientras dormía. Había un esbozó de color en sus mejillas ahora. Sus labios parecían suaves y dóciles, su color como el de unas rosas rosa pálido. Sus pestañas eran gruesas y oscuras.

–Tan hermosa –musitó–. Tan frágil…

Delicadamente, siguió la curva de su mejilla con su dedo índice. Ella sonrió ante su toque, girando la cabeza hacia su mano, como invitando sus caricias.

Con una maldición, él retiró su mano.

Ella despertó entre un respiro y el siguiente, y él se encontró a sí mismo mirando fijamente a un par de somnolientos ojos azules. Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo momento.

–¿Cómo se siente, Srta. Swan? –preguntó Edward.

–Mejor –ella le miró forzando la vista, tratando de verlo más claramente en la tenue luz del cuarto–. ¿Es usted uno de mis doctores?

Él titubeó sólo un momento antes de contestar:

–Sí.

–Usted me salvó la vida.

–Eso podría parecer.

Bella frunció el ceño, deseando poder ver su rostro mejor. Él le resultaba tan familiar…

–Debe usted descansar ahora, Srta. Swan –dijo Edward.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, ocultándose en la oscuridad. Su sangre la había salvado. Lo sabía con tanta certeza como que el sol saldría por el este.

Ante sus palabras, ella se sintió abrumada por un repentino cansancio.

–Espere, quiero saber su nombre...

Se le cerraron los párpados mientras el sueño la reclamaba.

Bella volvió la cabeza mientras el Dr. Cullen examinaba los puntos en su pierna.

–¿Dónde está el otro doctor?

–¿El otro doctor?

–El que vino a verme anoche.

–¿Cuál era su nombre?

–No lo sé. Era alto, de hombros anchos, con largo cabello negro. Él... tenía una voz profunda.

–No hay nadie del personal que responda a esa descripción –el Dr. Cullen sonrió indulgente–. Sin duda estabas soñando.

–¡Pero no fue un sueño! –Bella miró a Nana y a Alice–. Lo vi. Le hablé.

–Ya, ya –dijo el doctor Cullen, dándole palmaditas en la mano–. No hay necesidad de alterarse.

–No estoy alterada. Yo sólo...

Bella se volvió a recostar contra las almohadas. Tal vez ella lo había soñado todo.

–Me pasaré a verte mañana –comentó el doctor. Se detuvo en la puerta y miró por encima de su hombro–. No sé quede mucho tiempo, Sra. Swan. Ella necesita descansar.

–Entiendo –replicó Nana.

–No lo imaginé –insistió Bella una vez el doctor dejó la habitación.

–Vamos, Bella, si el doctor dijo que no hay nadie del personal con esa descripción, estoy segura que está en lo correcto–. Nana miró alrededor, sus perspicaces ojos azules reparando en cada detalle–. Es una bonita habitación –decidió.

–Debe serlo, con lo que esta costando –se quejó Bella–. ¿Dijeron cuando puedo irme a casa?

–No por un buen número de días.

–Pero el Dr. Cullen dijo que estaba haciendo un extraordinario progreso.

De hecho, cada doctor en el hospital había encontrado una excusa para pasar a ver al paciente milagroso cuyas heridas internas habían sanado de la noche a la mañana.

–Eso es cierto –se mostró de acuerdo Nana–. Pero tenías un buen chichón en la cabeza. El Dr. Cullen quiere vigilarte por uno o dos días más –Nana tomó la mano de Bella entre las suyas y la apretó fuerte–. Casi te perdemos, criatura.

–Lo sé –era aterrador pensar cuan cerca había estado de la muerte. Era algo sobre lo que no le gustaba pensar, y rápidamente cambió de tema–. Alice, ¿como te está yendo en la escuela? ¿Aprobaste tu examen de historia?

–Notable alto –replicó Alice presumidamente–. Rosalie sacó un suficiente bajo y Kate un insuficiente.

–No te regodees –la reprendió Bella.

–Deberíamos irnos –dijo Nana, poniéndose en pie–. No queremos cansarte.

–Pero me siento bien.

–El doctor dijo que deberías descansar, así que descansa–. Nana besó la mejilla de Bella–. Es un milagro –murmuró, reprimiendo una lágrima–. Un milagro –le dio unas palmadas al hombro de Bella–. ¿Puedo traerte algo mañana? ¿Un libro, tal vez?

Bella asintió.

–Algo para leer estaría bien. ¿Y tal vez una malteada de fresa de la tienda?

Nana sonrió.

–Ahora sé que te estás sintiendo mejor. Vamos Alice.

–Voy en un minuto –dijo Alice–. Necesito decirle algo a Bella.

–Está bien, pero apúrate.

–¿Qué pasa, Alice? –preguntó Bella con una sonrisa–. ¿Tienes un secreto que contarme?

Alice asintió mientras cerraba la puerta.

–Ese hombre que vino a verte anoche. Suena como el hombre que fui a ver.

–¿Qué hombre? –Bella miró a su hermana alarmada.

–Te vas a reír.

–Dímelo de todas maneras.

–Fui a la vieja casa Kendall.

–¡La casa Kendall! ¿Alice, has perdido la cabeza? ¿Qué te hizo ir allí?

Alice cogió una esquina del cubrecama de algodón y comenzó doblarla y desdoblarla.

–Bueno, todo el mundo dice que un vampiro vive allí y...

–¡Un vampiro! Oh Alice.

–Pensé que si un vampiro realmente vivía allí y te mordía, te pondrías mejor y vivirías para siempre.

Bella meneó la cabeza.

–Alice, no existen tales cosas como vampiros. U hombres lobos. O monstruos marinos, extraterrestres o sirenas.

Alice se cruzó de brazos con expresión rebelde.

–Sí que los hay.

Bella suspiró. Habían tenido la misma discusión muchas veces en los últimos dos años y medio.

–¿Estas diciendo que el hombre de cabello negro era un vampiro y que vino aquí a morderme?

Alice asintió.

–Bueno, debe haber cambiado de opinión. No tengo ansia de sangre, y no tengo ningún mordisco en el cuello. Y es de día, y estoy bien despierta –Bella tomó la mano de su hermana en la suya–. Fueron tus plegarias las que me salvaron, Alice. Las tuyas y las de Nana. Mejor vete ya, Nana te está esperando. Te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír mientras observaba a su hermana dejar la habitación. Vampiros, ¡sí, claro! El mundo de Alice estaba poblado con toda clase de monstruos: Pie Grande y Nessie, extraterrestres, Drácula y el Hombre Lobo. Alice los adoraba a todos.

Con un suspiro, Bella cerró los ojos. Quizá ella lo había soñado, había soñado con aquel alto, moreno y misterioso extraño que había venido a ella en la quietud de la noche.

Pero no lo creía así.

Edward se detuvo, sus dedos descansando ligeramente sobre el teclado de la computadora. Ella estaba pensando en él. Podía oír sus pensamientos en su mente, tan alto y claro como si ella estuviera hablándole directamente.

Estaba confusa, preguntándose si él había sido real o meramente una figura fantasmal conjurada desde las profundidades de su subconsciente.

Mientras avanzaba la noche, él sintió su soledad, y escuchó la silenciosa llamada de sus lágrimas.

Incapaz de resistirse, salió de la casa para convertirse en uno con la noche. Sus negras vestiduras se fundían con la oscuridad mientras él se movía rápida y silenciosamente por el camino que conducía a la ciudad.

El hospital apareció frente a él, el gran edificio blanco destellando contra el telón de fondo de la noche. Por una vez, la enfermera de noche no se encontraba en su escritorio. Sigilosamente, echó a andar por el corredor que llevaba a la habitación de Bella. Un momento después, estaba parado al lado de su cama.

Se la veía mucho mejor esa noche. La mayoría de los tubos habían sido retirados, su color era mejor, su respiración menos trabajosa. Su cabello, recientemente lavado, estaba desparramado sobre la almohada como una salpicadura de seda roja.

Pensó que ella era una parte de él ahora, y que él era parte de ella de una manera que ningún otro hombre podría jamás serlo. Al mezclar su sangre con la de ella, él había recreado un antiguo y sagrado lazo, un vínculo viviente entre ellos que no podría ser roto. Sus pensamientos eran tan claros para él como los suyos propios, su necesidad de confianza y confort imposibles de ignorar.

Se puso tenso al comprender que ella ya no estaba dormida, sino despierta y mirándolo a través de aquellos vívidos ojos azules.

–¿Quién es usted? –su voz sonaba estremecida de miedo… miedo a lo desconocido, miedo de su respuesta.

–Un donante de sangre –replicó él–. Escuché que te estabas recuperando, y quería verlo por mi mismo.

–Pero… yo pensé… anoche usted dijo…

–¿Anoche?

–¿No estuvo usted aquí anoche?

Edward negó con la cabeza, incapaz de decir la mentira en voz alta.

Ella frunció el ceño.

–Tal vez fue sólo un sueño, entonces.

–Seguramente. Buenas noches, Srta. Swan. Que duerma bien.

–Su nombre. Dígame su nombre.

–Edward Masen –saludó inclinando la cabeza–. Y ahora debo irme.

–Quédese, por favor. Yo… tengo miedo.

–¿Miedo? –preguntó él–. ¿De qué?

Habían pasado siglos desde que él le había temido a algo excepto por el descubrimiento de lo que él era.

–De estar sola –ella sonrió cohibida–. De la oscuridad.

Había temido a la oscuridad desde que tenía memoria, aunque no había una explicación lógica para ello.

–La oscuridad no puede hacerle daño, Srta. Swan –dijo él tranquilamente.

–Lo sé –racionalmente, ella lo sabía, pero la temía igualmente–. Por favor quédese, no tengo tanto miedo estando usted aquí.

«Ah, muchacha tonta –pensó él–, tenerle miedo a la oscuridad, pero no al desconocido escondiéndose en sus sombras».

–¿Quiere que encienda la luz?

–No. La oscuridad no parece tan tenebrosa estando usted aquí.

Había una cierta emoción en compartir la oscuridad con este hombre que era un extraño, una intimidad que no sería posible con las luces encendidas.

–¿No esta cansada?

–No. Parece como si lo único que he hecho estos dos últimos días sea dormir.

–Muy bien –consintió él con una ligera sonrisa–. ¿Querría hablarme acerca de usted misma?

–No hay mucho que contar.

–Por favor.

Él se sentó en la silla al lado de su cama, con cuidado de mantenerse en las sombras.

–¿Qué quiere saber?

–Todo

Bella rió.

–Bueno, nací en Denver. Mi hermana, Alice, nació cuando yo tenía once años. Pocos meses después, mis padres se divorciaron –ella se encogió de hombros. Incluso después de todos esos años, todavía le dolía. Siempre se había preguntado si el divorcio había sido de algún modo culpa suya–. Supongo que pensaron que otro bebé salvaría el matrimonio –continuó–, pero no funcionó. Mi mamá nos trajo a vivir con Nana… mi abuela. Cuando yo tenía catorce años, mamá se fugó con un conductor de camiones y nunca volvimos a saber de ella. No habíamos sabido nada de mi papá desde el divorcio, así que Nana decidió que Alice y yo debíamos quedarnos con ella. Mi hermano Jacob, acababa de empezar en la universidad cuando nuestros padres se separaron. Nana ha sido madre y padre para nosotros desde que mi madre se fue. Fui a la universidad por un par de años, y ahora soy asesora en Arias –se encogió de hombros–. Eso es todo.

–¿Quién o qué es Arias?

–Arias Interiors. Es una firma de diseño de interiores.

–Comprendo.

–¿Qué hace usted?

–¿Hacer? Ah, ¿mi trabajo, quiere decir? Escribo.

–¿Se refiere a escribir libros?

Edward asintió.

–¿Qué escribe?

–Historias de terror, mayormente.

–¿Como Stephen King?

–Más o menos.

Bella frunció el ceño.

–¿Tiene algo publicado?

–Unas cuantas cosas. Escribo bajo el seudónimo de A. Lucard.

¡A. Lucard! Él era el más exitoso y más prolífico escritor en el mercado. Sus libros estaban sistemáticamente en la lista de Best Seller del New York Times. Personalmente, a Bella no le atraía leer terror. Por curiosidad, para ver a qué venía tanto jaleo, había leído uno de sus libros. La mantuvo despierta toda la noche.

–Leí uno de tus libros –comentó ella francamente–. Me provocó las peores pesadillas de toda mi vida.

–Mis disculpas.

–¿En que esta trabajando ahora?

–Más de lo mismo, me temo.

–A mi hermanita le encantaría leer uno de tus libros. Pero Nana no la dejaría.

–¿Ah, sí? No pensé que su hermana estuviese interesada en mi trabajo.

–¿Esta bromeando? Alice adora los monstruos.

–¿Y usted? ¿Qué piensa de...los monstruos?

–No creo en ellos.

–Entonces espero que nunca conozca a uno –miro hacía la ventana. Podía sentir el cercano amanecer, sentir el prometido calor del sol–. Debo irme.

–Gracias por quedarse, Sr. Masen.

–Edward.

–Edward –ella podía verle un poco más claramente ahora, una alta figura de anchos hombros en contraste con el verde pálido de la pared. Él vestía un suéter negro y unos jeans también negros. Deseó poder ver su rostro, el color de sus ojos, la forma de su boca. Él tenía un acento de lo más inusual, uno que ella no podía terminar de ubicar–. ¿Vendrás mañana?

–No lo sé.

–Me gustaría que lo hicieras –apretó los labios, reacia a pedir un favor, pero incapaz de resistirse a hacerlo–. ¿Me traerías uno de tus libros?

–Por supuesto. Pero pensé que no te interesaban las historias de monstruos.

–Bueno, no me interesaban pero ahora que te he conocido... bueno, me gustaría darles a tus libros otra oportunidad.

–Entonces me encargaré de que recibas uno. Buenas noches, Bella.

–Buenas noches.

Observó la puerta cerrarse tras él, deseando, inexplicablemente, que le hubiera dado un beso de despedida.

Edward merodeó por las calles oscuras, consciente, siempre consciente, de la cercanía del amanecer, de la necesidad de volver a casa antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Y, aún así, necesitaba estar fuera, sentir la oscuridad que se había vuelto tan parte de él como de sus brazos y piernas.

Se movió a través de la ciudad, impulsado por una horrible sensación de soledad, de separación. Añoraba una mujer con la que compartir su vida, pero no se atrevería a correr el riesgo de divulgar la verdad de lo que él era. Sólo podía imaginar el pánico que causaría.

Sintió el calor del sol en su espalda. Pronto, las calles estarían llenas de gente, gente que vivía y trabajaba, amaba y reía, que daba por sentado su mundo y todo lo que en él había.

Con un grito angustiado, corrió velozmente a casa, buscando la seguridad de habitaciones aisladas.

Echó el cerrojo a la puerta detrás de él. La casa estaba fría y tenuemente iluminada, un refugio de los abrasadores rayos del sol.

Protegido por la oscuridad, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Su primer pensamiento, al levantarse, fue para Bella. Lo alejó, determinado a olvidar a la joven mujer de cabello rojizo y azules ojos de ensueño. Ella era una niña comparada con él, una niña con toda una vida por delante. Una criatura de la luz que no necesitaba un hombre que vestía la oscuridad como un manto, un hombre que no era como los otros hombres.

Vagó incesantemente a través de las habitaciones vacías de su casa, incapaz de concentrarse en una tarea, sus pensamientos constantemente regresando a Bella.

Dejando la casa, se mezcló con las sombras de la noche. Murmurando un juramento, comenzó a correr, incansablemente, sin esfuerzo. Milla tras milla él corrió, sus pies apenas tocando el suelo. Pero no importaba cuan lejos corriera, no podía librarse de los deseos de su corazón. Regresó a casa con el tiempo suficiente para cambiarse la ropa y envolver uno de sus libros. Seguro de que estaba cometiendo un error, pero incapaz de resistir la tentación de volver a verla, salió de su casa.

En el exterior, cerró sus ojos y envió sus pensamientos a Bella. Su hermana y su abuela habían estado allí temprano, pero ahora se habían ido, y ella estaba sola. Y solitaria.

Y pensando en él.

«Ya voy, Bella».

Instó a sus pensamientos a quedarse en la mente de ella. Poco tiempo después, él estaba en el hospital, en su habitación.

Su sonrisa de bienvenida, calida y genuina, le llenó el corazón… , el alma misma… de luz de sol.

–Buenas tardes, Bella.

–Hola.

–Se te ve mucho mejor.

–Me siento mucho mejor.

Metiendo la mano dentro de su abrigo, él sacó un paquete envuelto en papel blanco.

–Espero que éste no te de pesadillas.

–¡Te acordaste! Gracias –ella arrancó el papel y miró la portada. Ésta representaba a un hombre con el cabello del color de ala de cuervo inclinado sobre el delgado cuello de una mujer; la luz de una luna llena destellaba en sus colmillos–. "El Hambre" –dijo ella, leyendo el titulo en voz alta–. Suena un poco horrible.

–No tan mal como otros que he escrito.

–¿Lo autografiarías para mí?

–Por supuesto.

Ella le tendió el libro y un bolígrafo, luego observó mientras él lo abría por la página del título.

Él escribió durante un momento, luego cerró el libro y se lo devolvió.

–Tal vez no deberías leerlo por la noche.

–Así de aterrador, ¿eh?

–Me han dicho que mi estilo es siniestro y difícil de manejar.

Bella frunció el ceño, recordando el otro libro que había leído.

–Bueno, tu estilo es definitivamente siniestro –estuvo de acuerdo–, pero no pensé que fuera difícil de manejar. En realidad, pensé que el libro que había leído era muy bueno. Me refiero a que supuestamente tiene que asustar, y a mí ciertamente me asustó.

–¿Cuál de ellos leíste?

–"La Doncella y el Loco".

–Uno de mis primeros libros. Creo que encontrarás "El Hambre" muchísimo menos grotesco.

–Esta portada es un poco diferente a las otras.

Edward asintió.

–En realidad, es más una historia de amor que otra cosa.

–¿En serio?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Una aberración, te aseguro. El argumento de mi próximo libro está tan lleno de asesinato y caos como para satisfacer a los más sanguinarios de mis lectores.

–¿Te importaría si no lo compro?

–No, para nada.

Bella lo miró a los ojos y olvidó todo lo demás. Había escuchado del amor a primera vista… ¿quién no? Pero nunca había creído en semejante cosa. Había conocido a otros hombres apuestos y sentido diferentes grados de atracción, pero nada igual a lo que sentía ahora, una atracción que era casi espiritual, como si su alma estuviese estirándose para alcanzar a la de él. ¿Lo sentiría él también? Nunca antes había entendido cómo una mujer podía dejarlo todo por el amor de un hombre, pero tenía el repentino e inquebrantable presentimiento de que si Edward le pidiera que lo siguiera al otro confín del mundo, ella diría que sí sin pensarlo dos veces. Eso era algo muy desconcertante y atemorizante.

Con un esfuerzo, apartó la mirada de la de él.

–¿Cuánto tiempo te lleva escribir un libro?

–No mucho, tres meses, a veces cuatro.

–¿Cuánto hace que escribes?

–Cerca de doce años –él le sonrió como si supiera que ella estaba haciendo esas preguntas porque temía otro persistente silencio entre ellos–. Basta de hablar de mí, ¿te marcharás a casa pronto?

–No por unos cuántos días más. Y luego no podré volver trabajar enseguida.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Bien.

–Me alegro. Debería irme ya. Necesitas descansar.

–Eso es lo que todo el mundo dice.

–Entonces debe ser verdad.

Él se puso en pie, sabiendo que debía irse, pero reacio a dejarla. Ella era como un faro de luz, resplandeciente y brillante, no tocada por la oscuridad o la maldad. Él sabía que la oscuridad que lo rodeaba parecería más negra todavía cuando la dejase.

Pero dejarla era lo que debía hacer.

–Buenas noches, Bella.

–Buenas noches, Edward. Gracias por el libro.

Él le sonrió, y luego salió del cuarto. No debía y no podía verla de nuevo.

Bella le observó ir durante un momento, luego abrió el libro por la página que él había autografiado.

_«A Bella… que tu fé te mantenga a salvo de los monstruos del mundo»._

Y a continuación su firma, escrita en un garabato en negrita: _Edward J. Masen._

Y debajo: _A. Lucard._

Ella no supo qué la hizo leer el seudónimo al revés, pero cuando lo hizo, un escalofrío corrió por su espina.

D…R…A…C…U…L…A.

–Drácula.

Bella dijo la palabra en voz alta, y luego se río. Un nombre que encajaba, ciertamente, con un hombre que escribía la clase de libros escritos por Edward Masen.


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Summari**__: La gente del pueblo Moulton Bay decía que había algo sobrenatural en Edward a causa de sus características. Nunca se imaginarían cuán cerca de la verdad estaban… o que por fin había encontrado a una mujer que debía poseer… Isabella Swan a quien no asustaban las habladurías de los vecinos. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué daño podría provocar el ser amigable con el atractivo desconocido de cautivante mirada en sus ojos del color de la medianoche? _

_**Pareja: **__Edward / Isabella Swan._

_**Libro original:**__ Más profundo que la noche_

_**Autora original:**__ Amanda Ashley_

_**Disclamer: **__los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama a Amanda Ashley. Yo solo me he encargado de unirlos!_

_**Alerta: **__Esto es un universo alternativo, las personalidades y relaciones entre los personajes están cambiadas para poder satisfacer las necesidades de la novela._

**MÁS PROFUNDO QUE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo 3.**

No iba a verla de nuevo. Esa fue una promesa que se hizo a sí mismo al despertar la tarde siguiente.

Repitió las palabras en su mente mientras se sentaba ante su ordenador.

Las tecleó en la pantalla.

Las dijo en voz alta.

No iba a verla de nuevo.

Pasó una hora. Dos.

Incapaz de resistir la tentación de verla una vez más, se dio una ducha rápida, se puso un par de pantalones negros y un suéter gris oscuro, y dejó la casa.

Pasó por la floristería y compró un enorme ramo de rosas amarillas, porque ella le recordaba a la luz del sol, rosas porque casaban con el color de sus labios, blancas para que hicieran juego con la inocencia en sus ojos. Y una única y perfecta rosa roja.

Era justo pasadas las siete cuando entró en el hospital. Apretó la mandíbula mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de ella, sobrecogido por el olor a muerte y enfermedad. Sabía que era sólo su imaginación, y todavía, mientras pasaba junto a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, parecía como si pudiese ver los espíritus de aquellos al borde de la muerte flotando sobre los cuerpos en las camas, sus espectrales brazos estirándose hacia él, implorándole silenciosamente por aquello que solamente él podía dar.

Maldiciendo suavemente, se alejó, caminando ciegamente pasillo adelante.

Pensó que debería marcharse en ese mismo momento. Nunca debería haber ido ahí en primer lugar.

Y entonces se encontró fuera de su habitación, abriendo la puerta. Y ella le estaba sonriendo, sus ojos azules claros y brillantes, sus mejillas coloradas.

–Tenía la esperanza de que se pasase por aquí –dijo ella, el placer evidente en su tono de voz.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le tendía el ramo.

–Son hermosas –murmuró Bella–. Gracias.

–No te hacen justicia.

Bella se sintió ruborizar.

–Usted me halaga, señor.

–En absoluto.

–Hay un jarrón en esa alacena –dijo Bella–. ¿Le importaría ponerlas en agua por mí?

Con un asentimiento, él abrió la puerta de la alacena, encontró el jarrón y lo llenó. Cogiendo las flores, las colocó en el jarrón y luego puso éste en la mesa junto a la cama.

–Así que –dijo, tomando asiento en la silla verde de plástico–, ¿cómo te sientes esta tarde?

–Mucho mejor. El doctor Cullen está bastante impresionado con mi recuperación –sonrió–. Dice que puedo irme a casa mañana.

–Esas son buenas noticias.

Bella asintió.

–Mi hermano telefoneó hoy. Está en Sudamérica.

–¿Haciendo qué?

–Construyendo puentes.

–¿Lleva allí mucho tiempo?

–Casi un año. Le gusta de veras, aunque no estoy segura de si es por el país o por la hermosa chica boliviana con quien se está citando. ¿Usted tiene hermanos o hermanas?

–No.

–Yo tengo una hermana, también. Aunque claro, usted ya la conoció, ¿no? –rió Bella suavemente–. Ella me dijo que le hizo una visita.

–Sí –replicó él sonriendo–. Vino en busca de un vampiro.

–Apuesto a que quedó decepcionada cuando no encontró uno.

Edward asintió.

–Es una niña muy valiente, yendo a cazar vampiros en mitad de la noche.

–Está obsesionada con todo lo paranormal –observó Bella, meneando la cabeza–. Cuando crezca, quiere ser caza-vampiros.

–Una ocupación inusual en esta época.

–En cualquier época, pensaría yo, dado que los vampiros no existen.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

–Los habitantes de algunos países estarían en fuerte desacuerdo contigo.

–No lo dirá en serio.

–Y tanto que sí. Hace tan solo un siglo o así desde que Inglaterra declaró ilegal la práctica de clavar estacas en los corazones de los suicidas para asegurarse de que no se convirtiesen en vampiros.

–Habla como si hubiese llevado a cabo todo un estudio. Aunque claro, supongo que es natural, dado que usted escribe sobre ellos.

–Sí. En tiempos antiguos, la gente enseguida se daba cuenta de que cuando un hombre herido, o una bestia, perdía gran cantidad de sangre, su fuerza vital se debilitaba. Creían que la sangre era la fuente de la vitalidad, y, así, empapaban sus cuerpos con sangre, y, algunas veces, la bebían –hizo una pausa, imaginando el cálido y metálico sabor en su lengua–. El vampirismo ha sido documentado en Babilonia, Roma, Grecia, Egipto, China y Hungría. En la antigua Grecia, la gente creía en la Lamia, quien, según los relatos, era una mujer-demonio que atraía a jóvenes hombres a la muerte para beber su sangre.

Bella se estremeció. Ella nunca había creído en semejantes tonterías, pero Edward hablaba con convicción, como si realmente creyese que tales criaturas existían. Pero él tendría que creer al menos un poco, pensaba ella, para escribir libros tan convincentes.

Miró la novela que él le había dado la noche anterior.

Edward siguió la dirección de su mirada.

–¿Me atrevo a preguntar si has leído algo de ella?

–He leído la mitad –replicó.

Se había pasado la mayor parte del día leyendo. Una vez hubo empezado, fue incapaz de cerrar el libro. Era un libro oscuro, y aún así ella había sido conmovida por el amor del vampiro hacia una mujer mortal.

–¿Y?

–Puedo ver por qué entró en la lista de bestsellers. No creí que me fuese a gustar. No después del otro. Pero este… –frunció el ceño–. El vampiro parece tan real, tan trágico. No puedo evitar sentir pena por él.

Edward asintió, complacido de que ella hubiese visto la humanidad de su héroe.

–Es bastante diferente de lo que usted escribe usualmente, ¿no?

–Bastante, sí.

–¿Tiene un final feliz?

–¿De veras quieres que te lo cuente?

Bella meneó la cabeza.

–No, aunque debo confesar que estuve tentada de leer el final para ver cómo resolvió usted el conflicto.

–¿Cómo crees que debería acabar?

–Felizmente. Ya hay suficiente miseria en el mundo.

Edward asintió. Más de la que puedes imaginar. Por un momento, sus pensamientos se tornaron introspectivos, y luego él se puso de pie mientras sentía a la hermana de Bella y a su abuela aproximándose.

Se giro hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que Alice y su abuela entraban en la habitación. Ambas se detuvieron bruscamente al verle.

Edward sonrió secamente mientras Alice lo miraba fijamente. No necesitaba ser clarividente para leer sus pensamientos. Ella se estaba preguntando qué estaba haciendo él allí, lo que su abuela diría si averiguaba que había ido a verle sola, ya avanzada la noche.

Edward le guiñó un ojo a la niña, esperando tranquilizarla, y luego comprendió que Bella estaba haciendo las presentaciones. Estrechó la mano de la abuela de ambas y sonrió a Alice, quien pareció aliviada cuando ni su hermana ni Edward divulgaron su secreto.

Él se quedó unos cuantos minutos más, consciente de la curiosidad de la mujer mayor. La abuela de Bella, Lena, era demasiado educada para mirar con fijeza o hacer preguntas impertinentes, pero él sintió sus miradas furtivas, supo que ella se estaba preguntando dónde le había conocido su nieta y por qué él estaba visitándola.

Tan rápido como fue posible, Edward deseó a Bella buenas noches y se marchó.

Él no se quedaba atrapado a menudo en tan pequeño espacio con mortales.

Estando así de cerca, había sido demasiado consciente de ellos, agudamente consciente de las diferencias entre sí mismo y la humanidad, de sus debilidades y fragilidades.

Una vez en el exterior, tomó una profunda inspiración, las aletas de su nariz expandiéndose con la miríada de olores de la noche.

Pensó en Bella, y maldijo la oscura soledad que habitaba su alma.

Tan pronto como él se hubo ido, Nana fijó su atención en Bella.

–¿Quien era ese hombre?

–¿Te refieres al señor Masen?

–Naturalmente que me refiero al señor Masen –replicó Nana–. ¿Qué es lo que hace? ¿Dónde le conociste? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que le conoces?

–Por Dios, Nana, pareces el Sargento Joe Friday1 –exclamó Bella, sonriendo–. Sólo los hechos, señora –dijo, en una decente imitación de Jack Webb2.

–No seas insolente, Isabella Marie Swan.

Bella suspiró. Cuando Nana empleaba ese tono, Bella se sentía como una niña de nuevo en vez de una mujer adulta.

–Le conocí hace tan sólo un par de días. Donó algo de sangre y pasó por aquí para ver cómo estaba yo –señaló con un gesto de su mano el libro sobre su mesilla de noche–. Es escritor.

Alice cogió el libro y leyó el título.

–¡A. Lucard! ¿Él es A. Lucard?

Bella asintió. Alice meneó la cabeza.

–No me lo creo.

–Bueno, pues es verdad.

–¿Dan sus libros tanto miedo como todo el mundo dice? ¿Puedo leerme éste cuando te lo acabes?

–Sí, sus libros dan miedo, y no, no puedes leértelo.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque eres demasiado joven.

–No lo soy.

–Sí lo eres.

–Niñas, ya basta. Alice, ¿por qué no vas a traerme una taza de café?

Alice alzó las cejas.

–¿Realmente quieres una taza de café o solo estás intentando librarte de mí?

–Limítate a hacer lo que te digo, señorita.

–¡Oh, de acuerdo! –rezongó Alice.

Bella tomó una profunda y fortificante inspiración mientras observaba a su hermana salir de la habitación.

–Ahora, señorita –dijo Nana–, cuéntame lo que está pasando entre tú y el señor Masen.

–Oh, por el amor de Dios, Nana, ¿qué te piensas que está pasando?

–Si lo supiese no te lo estaría preguntando.

–No está pasando nada. ¡Acabo de conocer a ese hombre! –Bella meneó la cabeza, molesta. Quería a su abuela, pero algunas veces las ideas chapadas a la antigua de Nana sobre lo que era correcto y lo que no la hacían desear gritar–. Estoy en el hospital, por el amor del cielo. Difícilmente sería un lugar apropiado para un affair, si yo decidiese tener uno.

–¡Bella!

–Lo siento.

–Es sólo que parece raro, eso de él viniendo aquí.

–¿El qué es raro? – preguntó Alice.

La niña tendió una taza de papel llena de negro café a su abuela.

–Nada.

Nana se reclinó en su silla y sorbió su café, escuchando mientras Alice le contaba a Bella acerca de su día en la escuela. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, la campana que señalaba el fin de las horas de visitas sonó a través de todo el hospital.

–¿Aún vas a venir a casa mañana? –preguntó Alice.

–Sí.

Alice se volvió hacia su abuela.

–¿Puedo venir contigo a recoger a Bella?

–No, tienes escuela.

–Podría faltar un día.

–No. Da a Bella las buenas noches. Tenemos que irnos.

Alice abrazó a Bella.

–Nunca puedo hacer nada –se quejó.

–Cuando me sienta mejor, iremos de compras.

–¿Lo prometes?

–Lo prometo.

–Buenas noches, Bella –dijo Nana–. Estaré aquí mañana a eso de las diez.

–Buenas noches, Nana.

Bella se recostó sobre las almohadas. Ahora que lo pensaba, era extraño que Edward Masen hubiese venido a verla. Después de todo, ella había donado sangre a la Cruz Roja en numerosas ocasiones pero nunca había sabido a dónde iba a parar esa sangre. E incluso aunque a menudo se preguntaba quien la había recibido, y si quizás había servido para salvar una vida, nunca había ido en busca de los recipientes de la misma.

¿Y? Quizá él simplemente era más curioso de lo que lo era ella. O quizás tenía algún motivo siniestro… Bella meneó la cabeza. No era propio de ella ser suspicaz. Nana a menudo decía que era demasiado confiada, demasiado ingenua, para su propio bien, y quizá lo era.

Pero ella prefería pensar lo mejor de las personas en lugar de lo peor. Sabía que había maldad en el mundo, pero no veía razón para escarbar en ello sólo porque las noticias de las seis no eran capaces de hablar de nada más. Después de todo, había bondad en el mundo también. Y Edward Masen era la prueba viviente. Él había donado sangre a una completa extraña y luego se había pasado a ver cómo ésta estaba evolucionando.

Frunció el ceño mientras contemplaba las flores que él le había traído. ¿Cómo había averiguado quién había recibido su sangre, ya que estábamos? ¿Esa información no era confidencial?

Cogió la rosa roja del jarrón y olisqueó su fragancia. Fuese como fuese, él era el hombre más generoso que ella había conocido nunca. Las flores deben haberle costado una pequeña fortuna –pensó. Las rosas de floristería nunca eran baratas, y había al menos tres docenas de capullos, todos perfectamente formados.

«Son hermosas» –meditó. Luego sonrió. Él había dicho que no le hacían justicia a ella. Era uno de los cumplidos más bonitos que había recibido jamás.

Sonriendo, devolvió la rosa al jarrón y alargó la mano hacia el libro, ansiosa por descubrir cómo acababa el romance entre el vampiro y la mujer mortal.

1 N. de la T: protagonista de una popular serie policíaca norteamericana de los años cincuenta.

2 N. de la T: nombre del actor, ya fallecido, que interpretó al sargento Friday.


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Summari**__: La gente del pueblo Moulton Bay decía que había algo sobrenatural en Edward a causa de sus características. Nunca se imaginarían cuán cerca de la verdad estaban… o que por fin había encontrado a una mujer que debía poseer… Isabella Swan a quien no asustaban las habladurías de los vecinos. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué daño podría provocar el ser amigable con el atractivo desconocido de cautivante mirada en sus ojos del color de la medianoche? _

_**Pareja: **__Edward / Isabella Swan._

_**Libro original:**__ Más profundo que la noche_

_**Autora original:**__ Amanda Ashley_

_**Disclamer: **__los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama a Amanda Ashley. Yo solo me he encargado de unirlos!_

_**Alerta: **__Esto es un universo alternativo, las personalidades y relaciones entre los personajes están cambiadas para poder satisfacer las necesidades de la novela._

**MÁS PROFUNDO QUE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo 4.**

Bella rápidamente se aburrió de tener que quedarse en casa. Ella estaba acostumbrada a estar en movimiento. Como asesora, viajaba a menudo a ciudades cercanas para aconsejar a grandes compañías en la redecoración de sus oficinas.

Justamente había estado regresando de uno de esos trabajos cuando sucedió el accidente. Un minuto ella estaba conduciendo por la autopista escuchando a Billy Ray Cyrus y luego, lo siguiente que recordaba era estar en el hospital envuelta en vendajes sin memoria de cómo había llegado allí. Tenía suerte de estar viva.

Pasó los canales de la TV. Telenovelas y programas de entrevistas, programas de entrevistas y telenovelas. Con una mueca, apagó la televisión y cogió el último libro de Edward. Le había pedido a Nana que se lo comprase. Al contrario que "El Hambre", el cual había tenido un fuerte romance y, para su mayor deleite, un final feliz, este libro, titulado "Señor de la Oscuridad", era estrictamente de horror. Era una historia terrorífica, y, aún así, cuando ella intentaba analizarla, no podía establecer exactamente qué era lo que la hacía tan terrorífica. El horror no era espeluznante. El derramamiento de sangre no era tan sangriento que fuese asqueroso. Quizás fuese el hecho de que todo parecía tan plausible, tan real.

Edward había estado en lo cierto en una cosa, no obstante. Ella no leía sus libros por la noche.

Puso el libro a un lado cuando Alice llegó a casa de la escuela.

–Hola, Calabacita. ¿Tuviste un buen día?

–Estuvo bien. Saqué un Notable en un examen de matemáticas.

–Eso es genial. Nana horneó galletas esta mañana. ¿Qué tal si me traes unas pocas y un vaso de leche?

–Okay –Alice arrojó su suéter y sus libros sobre una silla y fue a la cocina. Volvió momentos más tarde con dos vasos altos de leche y un plato de galletas de avena–. ¿Dónde está Nana?

–Fue a casa de la señora Zimmermann para jugar a la canasta.

–Oh –Alice se sentó al borde del sofá–. ¿Qué tal está el libro?

–Es bueno. Él es un escritor con mucho talento.

–¿Por qué crees que la gente dice que un vampiro vive en su casa?

–Debería resultar obvio, incluso para una niña como tú –dijo Bella con una sonrisa–. El hombre escribe sobre vampiros y hombres-lobo.

–Supongo. Su casa estaba realmente oscura por dentro cuando yo fui allí.

–¿No entraste, verdad?

–No. Pero pude ver un poco del interior –Alice mordisqueó una galleta con expresión pensativa–. No había ninguna luz encendida.

–Quizá él se había retirado a dormir.

–No era tan tarde.

–Alguna gente se va a la cama temprano, ¿sabes?

–Tal vez. Pero es raro.

–¿El qué es raro?

–Bueno, yo, Kate y Rosalie hemos ido hasta allí montones de veces durante el día y nunca hemos visto a nadie por ahí.

–¿Y? Quizá él duerme hasta tarde y escribe por la noche.

–Los vampiros duermen durante el día.

–Oh, por el amor de Dios, Alice, ¿quieres por favor dejar de pensar que cada desconocido que te encuentras es un vampiro o un hombre–lobo?

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Vas a comerte esa última galleta?

–No, toda tuya.

Alice se comió hasta la última de las galletas, se terminó su leche y se puso en pie.

–Voy a ir a casa de Irina. ¿Quieres algo antes de que me vaya?

–No, estoy bien. No vuelvas tarde.

–No lo haré. Hasta luego.

–Adiós.

Bella miró por la ventana, deseando poder salir fuera. Era una hermosa tarde, brillante y clara, un día perfecto para dar un largo paseo por el parque. No podía esperar hasta que su pierna estuviese mejor. Ella odiaba que tuviesen que atenderla, odiaba estar confinada en la casa, odiaba tenderse en el sofá con la pierna apoyada sobre una almohada. Y, tanto como quería a su abuela, no podía esperar para volver a su propio apartamento. Nana había montado un alboroto cuando Bella decidió mudarse, pero Bella había necesitado ser independiente, vivir sola, incluso si su apartamento estaba situado a menos de un kilómetro y medio de su hogar.

Se preguntó lo que Edward Masen estaría haciendo, y si ella alguna vez le vería nuevamente, y si él pensaba en ella tan a menudo como ella pensaba en él.

Edward merodeó por los bosques detrás de su casa, batallando contra su deseo de ver a Bella de nuevo.

Habían transcurrido seis semanas desde la última vez que la había visto. Seis interminables semanas.

Su escritura había florecido. Atormentado por su deseo por Bella, había pasado largas horas ante su ordenador, volcando su frustración en su escritura. Las palabras venían fácilmente ahora. Oscuras y airadas palabras que brotaban como lava, endureciendo las páginas. La ira y la soledad de doscientos años fluían de él, liberadas por su anhelo por una mujer mortal con el cabello como una llama y ojos tan azules como un cielo de mediados de verano. Pensó con pesar que ahora podía realmente simpatizar con su vampiro.

Pero él no estaba pensando en su trabajo en progreso esa noche. Él era uno con la oscuridad mientras se movía a través de los bosques, sus pisadas apenas haciendo un sólo sonido. Captó el débil olor de un zorrillo, el olor de follaje marchito, el hedor de un animal muerto, el acre olor del humo elevándose desde una distante chimenea. Oyó el frenético escurrirse de las criaturas nocturnas que cazaban en la noche, el golpeteo de pequeñas alas, el grito de muerte de una bestia de presa que no había sido lo suficientemente rápida para escapar al cazador.

Hizo una pausa cuando alcanzó la cima de la colina, su mirada barriendo la oscuridad, buscando a Bella. Oh, sí, él sabía dónde vivía su abuela. Había pasado junto a la pequeña residencia de ladrillo rojo cada noche durante las pasadas seis semanas, atormentándose a sí mismo con su cercanía. Oculto en las sombras fuera de la residencia de Lena Swan, había escuchado la voz de Bella, inhalado su esencia, leído sus pensamientos.

Sería tan fácil tomarla, hacerla suya. Ellos estaban unidos ahora, eternamente conectados por la sangre que compartían. Él cerró los ojos, imaginando la simplicidad de todo ello. Esperaría hasta tenerla sola, la seduciría con una mirada y se la llevaría a su casa. Podría pasar horas haciéndole el amor y luego borrarlo todo de su mente… Un vil juramento escapó de sus labios y luego él estaba corriendo a través de la oscuridad, huyendo de su suave piel bañada por el sol y ojos azul cielo, de labios del color de rosas de verano. Escapando de la antigua maldición que corrompía su mera alma.

Pero no podía dejar atrás el recuerdo de su sonrisa, o el suave y cálido sonido de su voz.

De vuelta en su propia casa, se hundió en la silla frente a su ordenador, preguntándose por qué repentinamente se sentía impulsado a escribir la historia de su propia vida en lugar de la ficción que venía tan fácilmente a él.

En todos los siglos de su existencia, él había rehusado profundizar en el pasado.

Una vez se hubo resignado a su destino, lo abrazó. Hacer algo distinto a eso habría sido impensable. Era la única manera de preservar su salud mental. No había vuelta atrás, de nada servía revolcarse en la autocompasión. Era del todo inútil lamentarse por lo que estaba para siempre perdido para él.

Había habido un corto período de tiempo durante el cual él había llorado la muerte de su esposa e hija, llorado por su antigua vida, y luego había colocado los recuerdos tras él y rehusado reconocer el dolor y la pena.

¿Así que porqué, se preguntaba, porqué ahora?

La respuesta era ridículamente simple, y sorprendentemente compleja.

Era a causa de Bella. Algo en ella le recordaba a Tanya, le hacía suspirar por la vida que había perdido, le hacía dolorosamente consciente del hecho de que no era un hombre mortal en el verdadero sentido de la palabra.

Como siempre que estaba perturbado, buscó escape en cualquier libro en el que estuviese trabajando en ese momento.

Inclinándose hacia delante, encendió el ordenador. Por un momento, observó la vacía pantalla azul, y luego abrió el documento que deseaba y comenzó a leer, comenzando en la página uno.

_EL DON OSCURO. _

_Capítulo 1 _

_Nací en una pequeña villa en Rumanía, siendo el menor de siete hijos. Había una vieja leyenda que decretaba que el séptimo hijo de un séptimo hijo estaba destinado a convertirse en un vampiro. De niño, la idea me aterrorizaba. Los vampiros vivían en la oscuridad y bebían la sangre de los vivos. El pensamiento de beber sangre me ponía enfermo, pero era el pensamiento de habitar para siempre en la oscuridad el que me dejaba aturdido de miedo, porque yo tenía un profundo y constante miedo de la noche._

_Tan lejos como podía recordar, mis sueños habían sido acosados por terrores sin nombre. Numerosas veces había implorado a mi madre que me dijese que no era verdad, que yo no crecería para ser un vampiro. Numerosas veces, ella me había sostenido en sus brazos y asegurado que era sólo un cuento de viejas. ¿Por qué nunca vi la verdad en sus ojos?_

_Conforme me hacía mayor, mis sueños se tornaron más intensos. El terror que me acosaba ya no carecía de nombre, o de rostro. Era una mujer quien daba cuerpo al terror que acosaba mis noches, una mujer de piel olivácea y cabello tan negro como el carbón. Una mujer cuyos ojos ámbar quemaban con los fuegos de los condenados._

_Cuando cumplí veintidós, me enamoré de la hija del herrero. Un año más tarde, nos casábamos, y, durante los siguientes cinco años, sólo conocí la felicidad. Nuestra tristeza era que Tanya no lograba concebir, pero a mí, siendo un tanto egoísta, no me importó. Sólo deseaba a Tanya. Mis pesadillas habían cesado hacía mucho. Mi miedo a la oscuridad había sido ahogado en el dulce abrazo de Tanya. Y entonces, tarde, una noche mientras yacíamos entrelazados el uno en los brazos del otro, ella me dijo que estaba embarazada de mi hijo. Sólo entonces comprendí lo que la verdadera alegría era. Ah, esos benditos días y noches cuando la vida era plena y perfecta, cuando el vientre de mi amor se hinchaba con la presencia de un hijo, y cada día veía nuestro amor crecer y volverse más fuerte, más profundo._

_Nuestra hija nació una soleada mañana de comienzos de primavera. Murió al alba siguiente, y su madre con ella. Desafortunado, dijo la comadrona. La niña había llegado demasiado pronto; Tanya murió de fiebre de parto. Las enterré en la cima de una ventosa colina, mi esposa, mi hija y mi corazón._

_Las pesadillas regresaron esa noche..._

Edward se reclinó en su silla y estiró las piernas. Le había puesto el nombre a su heroína por su consorte. Tanya, con cabello como seda amarilla y ojos tan marrones como la misma tierra. Él no había pensado en ella voluntariamente en siglos, aún así, ahora, tan sólo ver su nombre lo traía todo de vuelta… el amor que ellos habían compartido, la felicidad que una vez habían conocido. Ella había llamado a su hija Jane. Jane, el único hijo que él había engendrado. El único hijo que jamás nacería de él.

Observó la pantalla del ordenador, las palabras tornándose borrosas ante sus ojos. No había amado a una mujer desde Tanya. Había habido otras mujeres en su vida, profesionales pagadas que habían aliviado su lujuria, pero ninguna mujer especial, ninguna a quien él se atreviese a confiar la realidad de lo que era.

Únicamente ahora, después de más de doscientos años, había encontrado una mujer cuyo corazón deseaba ganar, una mujer en quien anhelaba confiar. Pero a quien no se atrevía a amar.

Por el bien de ella, él no se atrevía a amarla.

Bella estaba sentada en el columpio del patio de atrás, contemplando las colinas que se alzaban hacia el este más allá de Moulton Bay. Como siempre en los últimos tiempos, sus pensamientos se centraban en Edward. ¿Dónde estaba él esa noche? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Pasaba cada momento que estaba despierto pensando en ella? ¿Se sorprendía a sí mismo repentinamente observando en la distancia, preguntándose lo que ella estaría haciendo, pensando, vistiendo?

Siete semanas. Siete semanas desde la última vez que le había visto. Había pensado que había algo entre ellos, una mutua atracción, pero aparentemente había estado equivocada. Seguramente, si él hubiese sentido siquiera la mitad de lo que ella todavía sentía, la habría telefoneado. Después de cuatro semanas, ella había hecho a un lado su orgullo y su buen juicio e intentado llamarle, pero la operadora le había informado que no había constancia de un Edward Masen, o de A. Lucrad en el listín.

Había leído todos sus libros. Dos veces. La primera vez, la habían espantado. La segunda, había detectado un nexo común a cada historia. No importa quien fuese el héroe, éste siempre portaba una pesada carga o albergaba un oscuro secreto, y siempre se trataba de un hombre solitario, temeroso de amar, temeroso de confiar. ¿Una coincidencia? ¿Una silenciosa plegaria de ayuda? ¿O estaba ella simplemente siendo imaginativa? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no llamaba? ¿Por qué no había venido a verla? ¿Por qué no podía ella dejar de pensar en él?

–Bella.

Su voz, tan suave que no estaba segura de si la había oído realmente o si se trataba de su mente jugándole una mala pasada de tanto que deseaba volver a verle.

–Bella.

Lentamente, apenas atreviéndose a albergar esperanzas, se giró hacia el sonido de su voz. Y ahí estaba él, una alta y oscura figura recortada contra la negrura de la noche.

–Edward.

Él se movió hacia ella con lentitud. Un rayo de luna lo bañó en plata. Y luego él estaba ahí: parado frente a ella, tan alto y ancho de hombros como ella lo recordaba. Su cabello, largo, negro y revuelto por el viento, enmarcaba una cara fuerte y angulosa.

–¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó él.

Su voz fue tan suave como una oración, tan íntima como la caricia de un amante.

–Bien –replicó ella–. ¿Y tú?

–Bien –dijo él–. Como siempre.

–¿Cómo va tu nuevo libro?

–Lento.

–¿Oh? ¿Por qué?

La mirada de él encontró la suya, sus oscuros ojos intensos.

–He tenido otras cosas en la mente.

–Oh –sintió como si de repente le faltase de aliento, como si alguien hubiese succionado todo el oxígeno del aire–. ¿Qué cosas?

–Bella…

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, esperando sus próximas palabras, con la esperanza de que él le dijese que la había echado de menos, que había pasado cada minuto despierto pensando únicamente en ella.

Él estaba observándola desde muy cerca, la mirada fija en su rostro. Ella podía sentir el calor de la misma, su poder. En ese momento, ella le habría dicho cualquier cosa que él quisiese oír, hecho cualquier cosa que él pidiese. Aunque no estaban tocándose, era casi como si él estuviese acariciando su cabello, su mejilla.

Y entonces él dio un paso atrás, liberándola de su mirada.

–Edward –su voz era temblorosa, incierta.

–¿Qué quieres de mí, Bella?

–¿Querer?

–He estado mucho en tu mente estas pasadas semanas.

Bella lo miró. ¿Cómo había sabido eso?

–Oigo tu pensamientos. Siento tu soledad, tu desazón –apretó los puños para evitar alargar las manos hacia ella–. ¿Qué deseas de mí?

–Yo… nada.

–No puedes mentirme, Bella. Sé que tus noches son largas y que el sueño no te trae descanso. Te has preguntado por qué no te he llamado, qué he estado haciendo que me mantuvo alejado.

–¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? No puedes leer mi mente. Es imposible.

–Si hay una cosa que he aprendido, Bella, es que pocas cosas en la vida son imposibles.

Ella desvió la mirada, avergonzada al saber que él había adivinado sus más íntimos pensamientos.

–No apartes la mirada, Bella. No tengo que leer tu mente para conocer tus pensamientos, porque tus pensamientos han sido míos. También mis noches son largas y solitarias. Tu imagen acosa mis días. El recuerdo de tu sonrisa permanece en mis sueños. Deseo…

–¿Qué? –preguntó ella, la voz enronquecida. Nunca ningún hombre le había dicho cosas tan románticas, o la había hecho sentir tan deseable–. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

–Esto –dijo él, y, arrodillándose ante ella, tomó su cara en sus manos y la besó.

Ella había sido besada antes, y a menudo, pero nunca así. Su toque la atravesó como fuego satinado, caliente y seductor. Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia sus hombros, sosteniéndola con firmeza, y ella sintió la fuerza latente en sus manos, percibió el poder que irradiaba de él como el calor irradiaba del sol.

Bella oyó un gemido bajo. ¿Había salido de ella o de él? Su lengua se deslizó sobre su labio inferior, internándose dentro para acariciar la suave carne interna, y ella se sintió derretir, por el calor de su toque, la gentil presión de sus dedos masajeando sus hombros, resbalando por sus brazos. Las manos de él estaban frescas contra su piel desnuda.

–Bella –su voz sonó alterada mientras él se retiraba.

Ahogándose en sensaciones, ella le miró a través de ojos medio cerrados. Él le acarició la mejilla y ella giró la cara contra su palma, deseando más.

Él no debería de haber venido aquí. Comenzó a incorporarse, queriendo decirle que había sido un error, pero ella le agarró la mano y se la retuvo con fuerza.

–No te vayas.

–Bella, escúchame…

–No. No creo que desee oír lo que tienes que decir.

–Es por tu propio bien.

–Ahora sé que no quiero oírlo.

Como un lobo que hubiese captado un rastro de olor, Edward se volvió hacia la casa. Lena Swan se estaba despertando.

–Tengo que irme –dijo.

–No hasta que me prometas que regresarás mañana.

Él podía oír a Lena Swan llamando a Bella. No quería que la mujer le encontrase allí, no deseaba tener que explicar algo que era, por el momento, inexplicable.

–¿Edward?

–Muy bien. Mañana por la noche.

–¿A qué hora?

–¿Las diez es demasiado tarde?

–No.

–Aquí, entonces, a las diez –dió un paso hacia adelante, se llevó la mano de ella a los labios y la besó–. Hasta mañana –susurró, y, adentrándose en la oscuridad, desapareció en las sombras.

–Hasta mañana –repitió Bella, y se preguntó cómo sería capaz de sobrevivir las horas que faltaban hasta que volviese a verle.

Él se sentó enfrente de su ordenador, la vista fija en la pantalla, retomándolo donde lo había dejado.

_Las pesadillas volvieron esa noche, más reales, más terroríficas que antes. Sin Tanya, no había nada que me ligase a mi antigua vida a mi antiguo hogar. Me despedí de mis padres y dejé la villa sin mirar atrás. Estaba huyendo. Escapando del recuerdo de mi esposa e hija. Escapando de las imágenes que nuevamente acosaban mis sueños. ¡Qué tonto fui, al pensar que podía correr más que mi destino! Estaba en Francia, intentando ahogar mi pena en una jarra de cerveza, la noche en que ella me encontró._

_Ignoro cuánto tiempo permaneció de pie a mi lado antes de tocarme. Sólo recuerdo alzar la mirada hacia el más exquisito par de ojos color ámbar que jamás había visto. Supe en ese momento que estaba perdido, irremediablemente y para siempre, y que haría cualquier cosa que ella me pidiese._

_Ella dijo mi nombre, y yo no pregunté cómo lo conocía._

_Tomó mi mano, y yo la seguí fuera de la taberna, a través de una oscura calle, al interior de una oscura casa._

_Fui su prisionero desde aquella noche. Ella no me aprisionó con cadenas, ni me mantuvo encerrado en una mazmorra. Fue el poder de sus ojos, la fuerza de su voluntad, lo que me esclavizó._

_Yo dormía durante el día y despertaba al caer la noche. Ella me dijo que su nombre era Maria, y que había estado esperándome desde el día de mi nacimiento. Yo consideré que esa era una extraña declaración, dado que ella era una mujer joven. Una mujer hermosa, la más hermosa que yo había visto jamás. Su cabello, tan negro como la noche, caía hasta sobrepasar sus caderas como un río de oscuridad. Su piel era como porcelana, sus labios del rosa más pálido imaginable._

_Era una mujer rica. Su casa era enorme y estaba bien equipada, llena de pinturas, tapices y exóticas cerámicas y figurillas. Ella me llevó a la ópera y al teatro, me vistió con finas ropas, me enseñó a leer y escribir._

_Yo nunca la veía durante el día. Nunca la ví comer. Cuando me atreví a cuestionarla acerca de eso, ella dijo que prefería quedarse levantada hasta tarde y dormir hasta tarde, y que prefería cenar sola._

_Y yo la creí. Sólo más tarde me di cuenta de que ella había nublado mi mente para que esos hechos no pareciesen inusuales o importantes._

_Pasaron los meses. Yo ni era feliz ni desgraciado. Hacía lo que me decían y no pensaba en el mañana._

_Hasta la noche en que desperté y Maria no estaba ahí..._

Edward se recostó en su silla, sus pensamientos viajando de Maria a Bella. Ella estaría esperándole mañana por la noche.

La idea le llenó de anticipación. Y temor.


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Summari**__: La gente del pueblo Moulton Bay decía que había algo sobrenatural en Edward a causa de sus características. Nunca se imaginarían cuán cerca de la verdad estaban… o que por fin había encontrado a una mujer que debía poseer… Isabella Swan a quien no asustaban las habladurías de los vecinos. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué daño podría provocar el ser amigable con el atractivo desconocido de cautivante mirada en sus ojos del color de la medianoche? _

_**Pareja: **__Edward / Isabella Swan._

_**Libro original:**__ Más profundo que la noche_

_**Autora original:**__ Amanda Ashley_

_**Disclamer: **__los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama a Amanda Ashley. Yo solo me he encargado de unirlos!_

_**Alerta: **__Esto es un universo alternativo, las personalidades y relaciones entre los personajes están cambiadas para poder satisfacer las necesidades de la novela._

**MÁS PROFUNDO QUE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo 5.**

Bella pensó que las horas nunca pasarían. Estuvo inquieta durante toda la cena, escuchó impacientemente mientras Alice recitaba su tarea y miró la TV sin ver nada.

A las ocho y media, arropó a Alice en la cama y le dio las buenas noches a Nana.

A las nueve en punto, se dio un largo y placentero baño de burbujas, se vistió con un par de sedosos pantalones negros y un suéter rosa pálido, se cepilló el cabello, luego los dientes, y se pintó los labios con cuidado.

A las diez en punto, salió al patio de atrás y se sentó en el columpio.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

A las once, se dijo a sí misma que él no iba a venir. Y, aún así, esperó, preguntándose qué había en Edward Masen que la conmovía tan profundamente.

Quizás fuese el aire de suprema soledad que él rezumaba. O quizás la sensación de que él la necesitaba, aunque admitía que eso era probablemente una mera ilusión por su parte.

–Bella.

Su voz. ¿Era real, o estaba todavía soñando?

–¿Edward?

–Estoy aquí.

Ella se sentó, frotándose los ojos.

–Debo de haberme quedado dormida.

–No deberías estar aquí fuera. Hace frío.

Él estaba vistiendo un largo abrigo negro que le recordó a los guardapolvos de antaño que solían llevar los cowboys. Quitándoselo, él se lo puso a ella sobre los hombros.

–Dijiste que estarías aquí a las diez.

–Lo sé.

Ella le miró, aguardando una explicación, una disculpa, algo. Pero él simplemente se quedó ahí de pie, mirándola sus oscuros ojos llenos de tristeza.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó–. ¿Qué ocurre?

–No debería de haber venido.

–¿Por qué? Oh, no –ella meneó la cabeza, segura de que él estaba a punto de decirle que tenía una esposa y los requeridos 2 o 3 niños–. ¿Estás casado, no?

Edward rió suavemente, deseando que fuese algo tan corriente como una esposa lo que les separaba.

–No, Bella, no estoy casado.

–¿Qué es entonces?

–Me temo que has hecho la única pregunta que no puedo responder.

–Entonces no volveré a preguntar.

La simplicidad de su respuesta, la confianza brillando en sus ojos, fue su perdición. Arrodillándose ante ella, le cogió la mano.

–Bella, yo no soy como otros hombres. No debes amarme nunca. O confiar en mí.

–No entiendo.

–Rezo para que nunca lo hagas.

–Pero... –ella se mordió el labio inferior, recordando que había prometido no preguntar por qué–. ¿No vamos a vernos nunca más?

–Sería lo mejor.

–¿Para quien?

–Para tí.

–¿No tengo yo nada que decir al respecto?

–No.

–Si no deseas verme más, ¿por qué viniste aquí esta noche?

–Porque no podía mantenerme alejado.

Ella sonrió triunfalmente.

–¡Así que quieres seguir viéndome!

–Es mi mayor deseo.

–El mío también –ella le tapó la boca con la mano cuando él comenzó a hablar–. No. No digas una palabra más. Yo deseo estar contigo. Tú deseas estar conmigo. No veo cuál sea el problema.

Gentilmente, él retiró la mano de su boca y luego besó la palma de la misma. Una calidez ascendió por su brazo para acabar concentrándose en torno a su corazón.

–Espero que nunca lo hagas –dijo Edward en voz baja. Poniéndose en pie, la llevó con él–. Tu pierna, ¿está mejor?

Bella asintió.

–El doctor dijo que podía regresar al trabajo la semana que viene.

–¿Te encontrarás conmigo aquí otra vez mañana por la noche?

Ella volvió a asentir, la felicidad creciendo en su interior.

–¿Me das un beso de buenas noches?

–¿Sale el sol por las mañanas? –murmuró él, y luego inclinó su boca sobre la de ella, sus labios reclamando los suyos en un largo y prolongado beso que la dejó estremecida hasta la planta de los pies.

Cuando él separó su boca de la suya, Bella se balanceó contra él, segura de que se habría caído de no ser por los brazos rodeándola.

–Espero que no vayas a lamentar esto algún día, Bella.

–No lo haré –susurró ella–. No lo haré.

–Buenas noches entonces –replicó él, y esperó, por su bien, que ella se cansase de él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

En las últimas horas antes del alba, Edward se sentó frente a su computadora, leyendo lo que había escrito antes.

_EL DON OSCURO. _

_Capítulo II._

_Recorrí la casa buscando a Maria. Por primera vez, me percaté de las pesadas cortinas que cubrían cada ventana, y cuando abrí una, vi que había contraventanas en el exterior. Vagué por el piso inferior, pero no había rastro de ella por allí. Me detuve al pie de la escalera de caracol, alzando la vista hacia la oscuridad más allá de la misma._

_Ella me había prohibido ir alguna vez escaleras arriba, pero esta noche algo me atrajo._

_Algo más fuerte que el miedo del descubrimiento, más fuerte que la mera curiosidad._

_Sabía, con cada paso que daba, que me estaba embarcando en un viaje del cual no habría retorno, pero, aún así, algo me impulsaba a seguir adelante._

_Creo, incluso ahora, que sabía lo que encontraría al abrir su puerta. Quizás siempre lo había sabido. Quizás no era el poder de su mente lo que había nublado la mía todo ese tiempo, sino mi propio miedo._

_Con la boca seca y el corazón martilleándome en el pecho, abrí la puerta de la habitación de Maria, y me encontré cara a cara con una escena sacada de las pesadillas de mi infancia: Maria, toda vestida de negro, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de un chiquillo._

_Aunque yo no había hecho ni un sonido, ella levantó la cabeza, sus ojos color ámbar destellando con una luz sobrenatural. Un collage de horrendas imágenes se grabaron en mi mente: la cara del niño, completamente desprovista de color, las manchas carmesí sobre la colcha blanca que encajaban con la sangre goteando de los labios de Maria._

_Ella me siseó, sus ojos ardiendo. Y luego, muy gentilmente, bajó el cuerpo del niño sobre la cama y se puso de pie. A paso lento, ella caminó hacia mí. Cada instinto que yo poseía me gritaba que saliese corriendo, pero no podía moverme. Sólo podía quedarme allí, horrorizado, sabiendo que cada pesadilla que había tenido estaba a punto de hacerse realidad._

–_No deberías de haber venido aquí –su voz era baja y llena de rabia._

_Yo intenté hablar, decirle que lo sentía, pero las palabras no acudían a mi garganta. Lo único que podía hacer era contemplar su rostro, la sangre manchando sus labios._

_Ella puso una mano sobre mi hombro y luego la dejó deslizarse hacia abajo por mi brazo._

–_Eres un hombre hermoso, Jasper –comentó, con voz suave, seductora–. Había albergado la esperanza de poder esperar otro año o dos para traerte, pero ahora… –elevó un esbelto hombro–. El Don Oscuro no debería ser conferido sobre aquellos que son demasiado jóvenes._

_Yo estaba temblando para entonces, más asustado de lo que había estado en toda mi vida. Ella lo sabía, y eso la complacía._

–_Por favor –obligué a las palabras a pasar mis secos labios–. Por favor._

–_Por favor ¿qué? –preguntó ella, su voz pura seda, sus ojos ardiendo con más y más intensidad._

–_No lo hagas._

–_¿Hacer qué?_

_Yo mire al niño tendido en su cama._

–_No quiero ser como tú._

_Lentamente, ella miró sobre su hombro, luego devolvió su atención a mí._

–_Ya veo. ¿Preferirías ser como él?_

_Yo la contemplé, repugnado por ambas elecciones._

_Maria me acarició la mejilla. Su mano, habitualmente fría, estaba cálida. Sus mejillas estaban ruborosas. Yo me encogí cuando sus uñas se clavaron en mi mejilla, rompiendo la piel. Había sangre en su mano cuando la retiró, y yo observe con horror mientras ella lamía mi sangre de sus dedos._

–_Dulce –ronroneó–. Sabía que tú serías dulce._

–_No._

_Yo dí un paso atrás y me giré para echar a correr, sólo para sentir su mano sobre mi brazo. Yo era alto y musculoso. Ella pequeña y esbelta, y, aún así, me retuvo sin problemas en su agarre, y yo estaba impotente contra ella._

_Ella sonrió, exponiendo sus colmillos. Yo supe entonces lo que era el autentico miedo. Presa del pánico, solté un golpe, mi puño hundiéndose en su rostro. Yo había derribado a hombres adultos con ese golpe. Maria ni siquiera se inmutó. Sus manos se trocaron en garras, sus dedos hundiéndose en mi brazo, destrozando ropa y carne. Con un gemido, yo caí de rodillas._

_Maria se arrodilló a mi lado, con los ojos ardiendo._

–_No puedo soportar la idea de matarte –me dijo–. Pero me temo que no puedo dejarte marchar. Has visto demasiado, y sabes donde descanso. Y así..._

_Ella me atrajo a sus brazos, sosteniéndome contra su cuerpo. Olía a sangre y apestaba a muerte._

–_Por favor –dije yo, odiando la debilidad en mi voz y el temblor que no podía controlar._

–_Se habrá acabado antes de que te des cuenta, mon ange –canturreó ella, y se inclinó sobre mí, bloqueando de mi vista todo lo demás para que no viese nada más que su rostro, y los fuegos de los condenados que ardían en las despiadadas profundidades de sus ojos._

_Sentí sus dientes en mi garganta. Un miedo como nunca había conocido ascendió por mi interior, y luego ese miedo desapareció, eclipsado por un éxtasis que era casi sensual. Las fuerzas me abandonaron. Se volvió duro respirar, pensar._

_Y luego yo estaba flotando a la deriva, más ligero que el aire. La oscuridad se cerró en torno a mí, más oscura que nada que jamás hubiese conocido. Grité mientras la oscuridad me rodeaba, pero ningún sonido brotó de mi garganta._

_Me estaba muriendo. Solo. En la oscuridad que había temido toda mi vida. Lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado débil como para que me importase. Seguramente habrá luz en el cielo, pensé, y recé para morir rápidamente, para encontrar mi camino de salida de la oscuridad y hacia la luz._

_Y entonces lo sentí. Una gota de fuego líquido en mi lengua. Me quemó por dentro, seguido de otra gota, y luego otra, hasta que las gotas se convirtieron en un río._

_Abrí los ojos y supe que nunca volvería a ver el mundo de la misma forma. Que yo nunca volvería a ser el mismo..._

Edward se reclinó contra el respaldo de su silla, complacido con lo que había escrito, pensando que, como Jasper, él nunca volvería a ser el mismo tampoco.


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Summari**__: La gente del pueblo Moulton Bay decía que había algo sobrenatural en Edward a causa de sus características. Nunca se imaginarían cuán cerca de la verdad estaban… o que por fin había encontrado a una mujer que debía poseer… Isabella Swan a quien no asustaban las habladurías de los vecinos. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué daño podría provocar el ser amigable con el atractivo desconocido de cautivante mirada en sus ojos del color de la medianoche? _

_**Pareja: **__Edward / Isabella Swan._

_**Libro original:**__ Más profundo que la noche_

_**Autora original:**__ Amanda Ashley_

_**Disclamer: **__los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama a Amanda Ashley. Yo solo me he encargado de unirlos!_

_**Alerta: **__Esto es un universo alternativo, las personalidades y relaciones entre los personajes están cambiadas para poder satisfacer las necesidades de la novela._

**MÁS PROFUNDO QUE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo 6.**

Ella estaba esperándolo, sentada en el columpio como lo había estado la noche antes. Edward sintió su presencia incluso antes de saltar sobre la valla, aterrizando suavemente sobre sus pies. Él podía verla a través de la oscuridad, una esbelta figura ataviada en pantalones verdes y una blusa blanca que dejaba los hombros al descubierto.

Mientras cubría la distancia entre ambos, Bella se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Se encontraron junto a un melocotonero en flor. Por un momento, sus miradas se encontraron, y luego ella estaba en sus brazos y él estaba besándola, abrazándola como si nunca jamás fuese a dejarla ir.

–Bella –él la retuvo cerca, deseando atraer su bondad dentro de sí.

Ella olía a luz del sol y flores. Su piel era suave y cálida. Cerrando los ojos, se permitió empaparse de su cercanía, su calidez.

«Doscientos años», pensó.

Habían pasado doscientos años desde la última vez que él había abrazado a una mujer que le importase; doscientos años desde que había dejado que una mujer se preocupase por él. Había olvidado lo maravilloso que era abrazar y ser abrazado de vuelta.

–Te he echado de menos –dijo Bella.

Levantó la vista hacia él, sorprendiéndose ante la intensidad de su mirada.

–¿Lo has hecho? –su voz era profunda, ronca y vacilante.

–Sí. Pensé en tí todo el día –ella desvió la mirada, y luego volvió a encontrar la de él–. ¿Tú pensaste en mí?

–Cada momento que estuve despierto –él deslizó un brazo en torno a su cintura y los dos caminaron hasta el columpio y se sentaron.

–Recibí una llamada telefónica del hospital hoy –dijo Bella–. Quieren que vaya al hospital de Grenvale mañana para hacerme unas pruebas.

–¿Qué clase de pruebas?

–No estoy segura. Análisis sanguíneos de algún tipo.

–¿Pasa algo malo?

–No lo sé. Cuando estuve en el hospital, lo único de lo que hablaban los médicos era la notable recuperación que yo había tenido, pero ahora quieren hacer más pruebas. ¿No crees que la sangre que me dieron estuviese contaminada, no? –ella no podía obligarse a dar voz a sus peores miedos, pero la amenaza del SIDA pesaba con fuerza sobre su mente.

–Estoy seguro de que no lo estaba.

Edward contempló el horizonte. Él sabía lo que ellos habían encontrado… un rastro de su sangre, sangre extraterrestre.

–¿Por qué no tienes teléfono?

–Encuentro que esos aparatos son una invasión de mi vida, de mi privacidad.

–¿Pero cómo te mantienes en contacto con tu editor?

–Por correo. Escribo durante el día, y prefiero no ser molestado por un teléfono sonando. Me he dado cuenta de que rompe mi concentración –él tomó sus manos en las suyas–. ¿Intentaste llamarme?

Bella asintió.

–Hace un par de semanas –admitió ella–. Y luego hoy, después de que recibí las noticias del hospital, deseé poder telefonearte.

–Quizás debería conseguirme un teléfono, entonces.

Ella le sonrió como si acabase de ganar la lotería.

–Probablemente, pasaré la noche en Grenvale. Nana va a ir conmigo. Tiene una vieja amiga que vive allí. Ellas van a pasar el día juntas mientras yo estoy en el hospital –bajó la vista hasta las manos de él, que cubrían las suyas–. ¿Tal vez podrías llamarme mañana por la noche?

–Ciertamente.

–Ten, puedes usar mi teléfono móvil. Me quedaré en el Motel Grenvale.

Edward contempló el compacto objeto durante un momento, luego asintió.

–Te llamaré ahí –dijo, guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo–. Y te veré aquí el miércoles por la noche.

–Estaré esperándolo –se mordisqueó el labio inferior por un instante–. ¿Crees que tal vez podrías venir antes el miércoles por la noche para que podamos pasar más tiempo juntos?

–Si tú quieres –observó mientras el dedo de ella trazaba ociosas pautas sobre el dorso de su mano.

«Mi vida ha sido de ese modo –pensó–. Círculos sin sentido que no comenzaban en ninguna parte y no iban a ninguna parte. Hasta ahora»

–¿Qué dirá tu abuela?

–No importa. Recogí mi coche del taller hoy, y me mudaré de vuelta a mi apartamento el jueves. Te daré mi dirección cuando regrese.

Edward asintió, aunque él ya sabía dónde vivía ella.

–Tú no naciste en este país, ¿no?

–No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Es la manera en que hablas. Quiero decir, no hay nada malo en ella. Oh, no sé cómo explicarlo. Es simplemente la forma en que le das un giro a las frases algunas veces.

Edward le sonrió. Qué perceptiva era. El inglés no era su primera lengua, ni siquiera la segunda.

–¿Quieres salir el jueves por la noche? –preguntó.

–Claro. ¿Adónde vamos a ir?

–A donde tú quieras, Bella. ¿A ver una película, quizás?

–Me gustaría eso. Me he estado muriendo por ver la nueva de Mel Gibson.

–¿A qué hora te recojo?

–¿A las siete?

–A las siete –repitió él solemnemente–. Ahora debo irme. Es tarde.

–¿Tan pronto?

–Eso me temo.

Apretó los puños, temeroso de quedarse por más tiempo, temeroso de que el anhelo que sentía por ella superase a su capacidad de autocontrol. El nexo que ambos compartían le llamaba, urgiéndole a completar el ritual, a unir su cuerpo al de ella.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, sus labios rozaron los suyos en un rápido beso de despedida.

–Te telefonearé al hotel mañana. Y no te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien.

–Deseo...

–¿Qué, Bella? ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

–Desearía que tú pudieras llevarme.

Excepto por recoger su coche esa mañana, ella no había conducido desde el accidente. Era tonto estar asustada, pero no podía evitar sentirse aprensiva.

–Yo también desearía poder hacerlo. Desafortunadamente, tengo una cita mañana por la mañana a la que no puedo faltar.

–Comprendo.

«Es como caerse de un caballo», meditó ella, y, dado que Nana no conducía, no había nada que hacer excepto volver a montar, sólo que, en su caso, no era un caballo sino un Camry verde oscuro.

–Buenas noches, Bella.

–Buenas noches.

Él la miró a los ojos y se preguntó cómo había logrado ella conservar tal inocencia, tal confianza, hoy en día.

Ella era una mujer moderna. Vivía sola, tenía un trabajo… y, aún así, el sentía una vulnerabilidad en ella que la hacía destacar. Tal vez fuese esa misma característica lo que le recordaba a Tanya.

Bella contempló al doctor. Su nombre era Aro Vulturi. Era un hombre alto, de mediana edad, con lacio cabello castaño y ojos azul pálido que no le inspiraban confianza.

–No comprendo.

–Me temo que nosotros tampoco, señorita Swan. Hay un anticuerpo inusual que no hemos visto nunca antes. Deseamos hacer algunas pruebas exhaustivas.

–¿Más pruebas? –Bella meneó la cabeza–. No.

–Señorita Swan, seguramente puede usted ver cuán importante es que determinemos el origen de este anticuerpo. En este momento, no sabemos cuáles podrían ser sus efectos. Debemos determinar si es contagioso. No quiero alarmarla, pero existe la posibilidad de que pueda resultar fatal.

–¡Fatal! Pero, ¿cómo puede ser eso? Yo me siento bien.

–Entiendo su preocupación, señorita Swan.

–¿Lo hace?

–Por supuesto, ya he hecho todos los arreglos. Su habitación está lista.

Bella se apartó de un salto de la mesa.

–Oiga, espere un minuto. Yo no he accedido a ésto.

–Me temo que debo insistir.

–¿El Dr. Cullen sabe de ésto? ¿Por qué no está él aquí?

–Él vendrá a verla tan pronto como esté usted instalada –le sonrió Vulturi tranquilizadoramente–. El Dr. Cullen es un excelente doctor, pero se ocupa simplemente de la medicina general. Él deseaba asegurarse de que obtenía usted el mejor de los cuidados, y es por eso qué él solicitó mi ayuda como asesor. Mi especialidad es la Hematología.

El pánico brotó dentro de Bella mientras dos hombres vistiendo batas blancas de laboratorio y máscaras entraban en la sala de reconocimiento.

–Quiero hablar con mi abuela.

–Todo a su debido tiempo –el Dr. Vulturi sacó una jeringuilla del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Bella dió un paso atrás.

–¿Para qué es eso?

–No hay motivo para alarmarse.

–¿Qué contiene?

–Sólo algo que la ayudará a relajarse.

–No lo quiero.

–Me temo que está usted al borde de la histeria, señorita Swan. Esto la calmará –Vulturi asintió a los dos hombres de blanco.

–¡No! –ella gritó la palabra mientras los hombres la agarraban, estremeciéndose al sentir el pinchazo de la aguja en su brazo–. No, por favor…

Contempló al doctor mientras su visión se tornaba borrosa. Eso no podía estar sucediendo.

«¡Edward!»

Su mente gritó su nombre mientras ella caía en el olvido.

Lena Swan meneó la cabeza.

–No comprendo. ¿Qué está usted diciendo?

–Me temo que hemos encontrado una anomalía en la sangre de su nieta, señora Swan. Necesitamos mantenerla aquí para futura observación hasta que determinemos la causa de esa anomalía y si es o no contagiosa. O tóxica.

–¿Cómo sucedió semejante cosa?

–No lo sabemos.

–¿Había algo malo en la sangre que ella recibió?

El doctor meneó la cabeza.

–Investigamos a todos nuestros donantes de sangre muy cuidadosamente. Eso es por lo que estamos tan confusos. Tenemos los nombres de las personas cuya sangre se usó. Todos han sido revisados de nuevo.

Lena Swan contempló el papel frente a ella. Ellos querían que ella ingresase a Bella en el hospital para algunas pruebas exhaustivas. El doctor, cuyo nombre era Vulturi, le había informado que Bella se había desmayado durante un examen médico y que estaba todavía inconsciente. Temían que eso tuviese algo que ver con las células rojas anormales en su sangre. Era urgente, decía el doctor, que encontrasen la causa de su problema tan pronto como fuese posible. Hasta entonces, era imperativo que ella fuese mantenida en aislamiento.

–Piense en su otra nieta, señora Swan. ¿No querrá arriesgarse a infectarla, no?

–No, no, por supuesto que no, pero...

–Lo comprendo, pero no debe usted preocuparse –dijo Vulturi tranquilizadoramente–. Le prometo que haremos todo lo que podamos por Bella –le tendió una pluma–. Simplemente firme aquí, en la primera página, y otra vez en la cuarta. Yo me ocuparé de todo lo demás.

Lena meneó la cabeza mientras aguzaba la vista para leer las pequeñas letras.

–Hay tantas palabras rimbombantes que no comprendo…

–Naturalmente. Todo ese galimatías legal. Todo lo que dice es que tenemos su permiso para mantener a Bella aquí esta noche y prescribir un tratamiento para ella.

–No sé...

–Señora Swan, el tiempo es esencial en casos como este. ¿Realmente desea poner la vida de Bella en peligro por esperar?

Con un suspiro de resignación, Lena firmó los papeles.

Edward telefoneó al Motel Grenvale a las seis en punto esa tarde, pero el recepcionista le informó que Bella no se había registrado allí todavía. Experimentó un momento de preocupación, y luego lo apartó con un encogimiento de hombros. Ella era una mujer adulta. Tal vez había salido a cenar o de compras. Grenvale era una gran ciudad, mucho mas grande que Moulton Bay, y aún era temprano. Escribiría un capítulo y luego volvería a llamar.

_EL DON OSCURO. _

_Capítulo III _

_Contemplé el rostro de Maria._

–_¿Qué me has hecho?_

–_Te he hecho inmortal._

_Yo la miré, sabiendo lo que ella era, pero rehusando reconocerlo; sabiendo, en lo más profundo de mi ser, que mi alma estaba condenada._

–_¿Qué eres tú?_

_La diversión cobró vida en sus ojos._

–_¿Qué crees tú que soy?_

–_No lo sé._

–_Lo sabes._

_Yo negué con la cabeza._

–_No es posible._

_Se nos conoce con muchos nombres: Vrykalakes, blutsauger, upiry. Vampyr, Vampiro –ella sonrió–. Vampiro, Jasper, eso es lo que soy. Eso es lo que tú eres._

–_No… –yo la miré, viendo la encarnación de cada pesadilla que yo había conocido alguna vez, de cada miedo que me había atormentado. Vampiro. El nomuerto._

–_Sal fuera –dijo ella con tono cortante–. Vacíate de tus fluidos corporales. Luego vuelve a mí._

_Yo hice lo que se me decía. Insensible a todo lo que me rodeaba, hice lo que se me decía. Sabía que era invierno, que el aire era frío, pero no sentía nada en absoluto._

_Ella estaba sentada al filo de la cama cuando regresé._

–_Cuando despiertes mañana, la transformación se habrá completado –poniéndose en pie, ella miró por la ventana–. Es casi el alba._

_Yo seguí la dirección de su mirada. La ventana estaba cubierta con una pesada cortina verde de damasco que habría mantenido fuera la luz del día más brillante._

_«¿Cómo –me pregunté– sabe ella que el amanecer estaba acercándose?»_

–_Puedes pasar el día aquí, conmigo –dijo ella–. Mañana deberás encontrar tu propio lugar de descanso –hizo un sonido de disgusto cuando yo no dije nada, sino que continué ahí de pie, mirándola–. Ven conmigo –dijo, y me cogió de la mano, conduciéndome a través de una estrecha puerta, hacia arriba por una breve escalera y finalmente a una pequeña habitación sin ventanas que estaba vacía, salvo por un ornamentado féretro dispuesto sobre una plataforma elevada._

_Soltando mi mano, ella ascendió los escalones de la plataforma y levantó la tapa, revelando un forro de satén de un profundo color verde._

_Y entonces me tendió la mano._

–_Ven, Jasper. El alba se acerca._

_Yo contemplé su mano con horror._

–_No._

–_¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella desdeñosamente–. Seguramente no tienes miedo de esta caja._

_Yo meneé la cabeza, demasiado avergonzado de decirle que no era el féretro lo que yo temía, aunque debo confesar que detestaba meterme en su interior. Lo que yo temía era la oscuridad interior._

–_Haz lo que desees –dijo ella, su voz teñida de disgusto._

_Volviéndome la espalda, se introdujo en el féretro, sus movimientos tan elegantes como un junco inclinándose al viento._

_Yo permanecí parado ahí durante mucho rato, y luego, sin saber cómo ni por qué, supe que el sol había salido. Comencé a sentirme pesado, aletargado. El sentimiento, tan poco familiar, me asustó, y yo corrí escaleras arriba y me lancé dentro del féretro. Maria estaba tendida de lado para hacerme sitio. Sonrió con aire presumido, y luego bajó la tapa del féretro, encerrándonos en la oscuridad._

_Un grito ronco de primitivo miedo se elevó en mi garganta, y luego me ví arrastrado a un profundo vacío negro, y todo pensamiento consciente fue barrido._

_Cuando desperté a la noche siguiente, ella se había ido. Me quedé tendido ahí por un momento, mi cuerpo atravesado por un dolor como nunca había sentido antes. Y luego, comprendiendo dónde me encontraba, salí disparado del féretro y corrí escaleras abajo hacia su dormitorio._

_Ella estaba sentada en un banco cubierto de terciopelo, cepillándose el cabello._

_Comprendí entonces que no había espejos en ninguna parte de la casa._

–_¿Despierto al fin? –preguntó ella–. Yo habría pensado que serías madrugador, siendo un granjero y todo eso._

–_Maria, ayúdame._

–_¿Qué ocurre?_

–_Me duele –yo me rodeé el estómago con los brazos, seguro de que me estaba muriendo, sólo para recordar que no podía morir._

–_No es nada por lo que preocuparse –comentó ella–. Se te pasará una vez que te alimentes._

_Mi mirada saltó hacia la cama mientras yo recordaba al chico que ella había matado la noche antes. Ella le había succionado la vida. Así era como se alimentaba. La idea me llenó de repugnancia, y luego, para mi horror, sentí mis dientes alargarse ante la idea de la sangre del chico en mi lengua._

–_No –yo retrocedí, alejándome de ella–. No puedo. No quiero._

–_Puedes –dijo ella fríamente–. Y lo harás._

–_No, nunca._

–_Puedes venir conmigo ahora, esta noche, y aprender a cazar, o puedes dejar mi casa y aprender a sobrevivir por tí mismo._

–_¿Y si no deseo sobrevivir?_

–_Entonces simplemente tienes que esperar al amanecer. Un novato como tú estallará en llamas al primer toque del sol._

_Yo me estremecí ante la idea, ante las horrendas imágenes que las palabras de ella conjuraron en su mente._

–_Hay tanto que necesitas aprender, Jasper. Yo puedo enseñarte, o puedo destruirte. La elección es tuya._

_Yo nunca me había tenido por un cobarde hasta que encaré la muy real posibilidad de morir de nuevo..._


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Summari**__: La gente del pueblo Moulton Bay decía que había algo sobrenatural en Edward a causa de sus características. Nunca se imaginarían cuán cerca de la verdad estaban… o que por fin había encontrado a una mujer que debía poseer… Isabella Swan a quien no asustaban las habladurías de los vecinos. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué daño podría provocar el ser amigable con el atractivo desconocido de cautivante mirada en sus ojos del color de la medianoche? _

_**Pareja: **__Edward / Isabella Swan._

_**Libro original:**__ Más profundo que la noche_

_**Autora original:**__ Amanda Ashley_

_**Disclamer: **__los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama a Amanda Ashley. Yo solo me he encargado de unirlos!_

_**Alerta: **__Esto es un universo alternativo, las personalidades y relaciones entre los personajes están cambiadas para poder satisfacer las necesidades de la novela._

**MÁS PROFUNDO QUE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo 7.**

Él telefoneó al motel de nuevo a las ocho, y a las nueve, y otra vez a las diez. Y siempre el mensaje era el mismo: ni la señorita Swan ni su abuela se habían registrado allí.

Ahora preocupado, Edward dejó la casa. Abriendo la puerta del garaje, sacó del bolsillo las llaves de su coche y se deslizó detrás del volante del Volvo. Metió la llave en el contacto y la giró, escuchando apreciativamente cómo el motor cobraba vida.

Retrocediendo por el camino de acceso, enfiló hacia Grenvale.

El Volvo voló por la autopista. Él había llegado a amar el sentido de libertad que experimentaba detrás del volante Se sentía en armonía con el coche, casi una parte de él.

Llegó a Grenvale en tiempo récord. Dejando el Volvo en el aparcamiento del motel, cerró con llave la puerta del coche y luego cruzó el negro asfalto hasta el motel.

Y nuevamente el mensaje era el mismo: la señorita Swan no se había registrado allí.

Con un seco asentimiento, Edward abandonó el motel. De pie en las sombras, dejó que su mente se expandiese. ¿Bella, dónde estás? Esperó, escuchando, y, cuando no sintió réplica alguna, condujo hasta el hospital. Condujo a través del aparcamiento, experimentando un ridículo sentido de alivio cuando vio su coche.

Aparcó el Volvo junto al Camry de ella, luego entró en el hospital, determinado a averiguar qué estaba pasando.

La enfermera de noche le escuchó pacientemente, luego meneó la cabeza.

–Lo lamento, señor –dijo–. La señorita Swan se encuentra en una unidad de aislamiento. No le está permitido recibir ningún visitante en estos momentos.

–Quiero ver a su médico.

–Me temo que se ha marchado ya. Debería estar de regreso a primera hora de la mañana, si quiere llamar entonces.

–¿Puede decirme si ella está bien?

–¿Es usted un familiar, señor?

–No. Maldita sea, tiene que dejarme verla.

La enfermera miró a uno y otro lado del pasillo, luego se inclinó hacia adelante y bajó la voz.

–No debería decirle esto, pero la señorita Swan está bien. Sólo la mantienen aquí por esta noche mientras aguardan los resultados de sus pruebas. Estaba un poco alterada y su médico le dió un sedante para ayudarla a dormir.

–¿Está usted segura de que se encuentra bien?

–Sí señor. Estoy segura de que podrá usted verla mañana.

–No puedo esperar hasta entonces.

–Bueno, podría esperar aquí un rato si quiere. Yo podría avisarle si me entero de cualquier cosa.

–Gracias.

Ella le sonrió.

–De nada, señor.

Tomó asiento en una de las duras sillas de plástico, consciente de que la enfermera miraba repetidamente en su dirección.

Demasiado preocupado para sentarse quieto por mucho tiempo, paseó por el pasillo durante un rato, sopesando la sabiduría de intentar encontrar a Bella por sí mismo.

Con el pretexto de ir a la cafetería, recorrió los silenciosos pasillos del hospital.

Un cartel anunciaba que el Ala de Aislamiento estaba localizada en el cuarto piso. Usando las escaleras, subió hasta el piso cuarto y atravesó las puertas dobles marcadas como «UNIDAD DE AISLAMIENTO. NO SE PERMITEN VISITANTES MÁS ALLÁ DE ESTE PUNTO».

Un guardia se sentaba ante un pequeño escritorio justo al otro lado de las puertas. Se puso de pie cuando Edward entró en la sala.

–Lo siento, señor –dijo–. No se permite a nadie aquí sin autorización.

Edward asintió.

–Lo siento, supongo que tome un giro equivocado –inspiró profundamente, sintiendo una oleada de alivio cuando captó la esencia de Bella. Ella estaba allí. Profundamente dormida–. Estoy buscando Cuidados Intensivos.

–Eso está en el quinto piso, señor.

–Gracias.

Por un momento, consideró intentar someter al guardia. Pero el hombre media más de metro ochenta y tenía la constitución física de un alero del equipo de rugby de Minnesota. Al final, parecía más sabio irse a casa que arriesgarse a causar una escena, al menos por ahora. Si no dejaban ir a Bella por la mañana, él pensaría alguna forma de sacarla de allí a como diese lugar.

Dejando el hospital, Edward tomó una profunda inspiración. Una mirada al cielo le dijo que el alba se estaba aproximando rápidamente.

Era por la mañana temprano cuando alcanzó su hogar. Cerró de un golpe la puerta del coche y salió a zancadas del garaje, entrando en la casa con el deseo de haber seguido sus instintos y hecho lo que hubiese sido necesario para traer a Bella a casa.

Despertó tarde esa tarde, instantáneamente consciente de que alguien había invadido la casa. Levantándose, se puso un par de jeans y una sudadera, luego bajó descalzo las escaleras hasta la cocina.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Alice se giro abruptamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

–He estado esperándote.

–¿Cómo entraste?

–Yo… la puerta de atrás no estaba cerrada con llave.

Edward frunció el entrecejo. En su preocupación por Bella, y la necesidad de descansar y recobrar sus energías, aparentemente había olvidado echar el cerrojo a la puerta.

Alice se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente.

–Necesito tu ayuda.

Él enarcó una ceja.

–¿Y eso?

–Estoy preocupada por Bella.

–¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

–Fuimos a verla esta mañana, pero nos dijeron que no podíamos hacerlo, que algo está mal y que ella tiene que quedarse para que le hagan más pruebas. Nana dijo que quería que Bella volviese a casa, pero la enfermera nos dijo que el papel que Nana firmó les autorizaba a mantener a Bella allí tanto tiempo como fuese necesario. Tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo y ellos no quieran decírnoslo.

Edward dio un golpe con la mano sobre la mesa. Pensó con enojo que él lo había sabido desde el principio, había sabido que algo no estaba bien.

Viendo la oscura mirada en sus ojos, Alice chilló y retrocedió.

Edward tomó una profunda inspiración. Maldita sea. No había querido asustar a la niña.

–Sigue.

–Eso es todo. Nana pidió ver al doctor Dr. Vulturi...

–¿Quien es ese?

–El doctor que admitió a Bella en el hospital. Pero nos dijeron que no podían dar con él. Así que Nana vino a casa y telefoneó al doctor Cullen. Él dijo que se pondría en contacto con el doctor Vulturi y averiguaría qué estaba pasando, sólo que yo no le creí. Quiero ver a mi hermana –Alice parpadeó, tratando de mantener a raya las lágrimas. No quería llorar delante de este hombre, no quería que él creyese que ella no era más que una niña quejica–. ¿Qué crees que le ocurre a Bella?

Edward pronunció una muy antigua y muy oscura maldición.

–No lo sé, Alice, pero lo averiguaré. Eso te lo prometo. Ten –dijo, ofreciéndole una toallita de papel– sécate las lágrimas. ¿Sabe tu abuela que estás aquí?

–No. Está tan alterada que ha tenido que meterse en cama. La señora Zimmermann se está quedando con ella –Alice se sonó la nariz y se secó los ojos–. ¿Realmente crees que serás capaz de averiguar lo que está pasando con Bella? Yo sé que es algo horrible, o nos lo habrían dicho.

–Averiguaré qué está pasando –dijo Edward–. No lo dudes ni por un minuto.

Alice sorbió por la nariz, luego sonrió.

–Te creo.

–Bien. Mejor te vas a casa corriendo ahora. No querrás inquietar a tu abuela. Ya tiene bastante por lo que preocuparse.

–De acuerdo. ¿Llamarás tan pronto como averigües lo que sucede con Bella?

–Lo haré.

Impulsivamente, Alice le pasó los brazos en torno a la cintura y lo abrazó.

Sorprendido, Edward sólo pudo mirarla. En doscientos años, ningún niño le había abrazado nunca. Esto despertó viejos sentimientos, sentimientos familiares que pertenecían a otra vida, a otro tiempo. Se sintió extrañamente vacío cuando ella lo dejó ir.

Dedicándole una tímida sonrisa, Alice salió corriendo de la casa.

Edward miró por la ventana. Bella estaba siendo mantenida en aislamiento. Él meditó ese hecho, y supo que la culpa era suya.

Él le había dado a Bella su sangre sin considerar las consecuencias. Mezclar su sangre con la de ella debía de haber causado alguna clase de desequilibrio químico. Sin duda a los doctores que la tenían bajo su cargo se les había comentado la anormalidad, y, cuando no pudieron encontrar a qué achacarlo, decidieron hacer un poco de experimentación. ¿Y qué mejor manera de llevar a cabo una investigación que teniendo la fuente bien a mano?

La idea de Bella siendo mantenida en aislamiento mientras los médicos la examinaban lo llenó de furia.

Y de un creciente sentimiento de temor mientras consideraba las consecuencias si los doctores de Bella de alguna manera descubrían la verdadera causa de la anormalidad en su sangre.

No podía dejarla allí. El riesgo del descubrimiento era demasiado grande. Él no había sobrevivido durante doscientos años arriesgándose innecesariamente. Por el bien de ella, y por el suyo propio, tenía que sacarla de allí.

Despertó para encontrarse rodeada de oscuridad. Tenía un sabor desagradable en la boca; su estómago se sentía con náuseas. Por un momento, permaneció echada y quieta, preguntándose dónde estaba, y luego, precipitadamente, todo le vino a la mente: la examinación, el doctor Vulturi diciéndole que querían hacerle más pruebas, su negativa, el pinchazo de la aguja en su brazo.

Deslizó las piernas por el borde de la cama y se puso de pie. Tanteando en la oscuridad, encontró un interruptor de la luz y lo pulsó.

Se encontraba en una pequeña habitación cuadrada amueblada nada más que con la cama y una mesita. Una puerta llevaba a un minúsculo baño que tenía un pequeño lavabo y un w.c. Ni ducha ni bañera. Había un vaso de plástico en el lavabo, una delgada manopla blanca y una pastilla de jabón.

Se lavó las manos y la cara, luego llenó el vaso con agua templada y se enjuagó la boca.

Volviendo a la otra habitación, miró a su alrededor de nuevo. Había una ventana sobre la cama. Subiéndose al colchón, retiró la cortina. La ventana tenía rejas.

Se dio bruscamente la vuelta mientras la puerta se abría.

–No puede salir por ahí –dijo Aro Vulturi.

–¿Dónde estoy?

Vulturi cerró la puerta, luego se dejó caer contra ella

–En aislamiento –metió la mano en un bolsillo y extrajo una jeringa de aspecto desagradable–. Necesito sacarle algo de sangre.

–No.

–Podemos hacer esto simple o complicado, señorita Swan, depende de usted –sus ojos se entrecerraron ominosamente–. Pero óigame bien, lo haremos.

–Quiero irme a casa.

–A su debido tiempo.

Bella miró la jeringa, luego a la puerta.

Vulturi sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

–A la manera difícil, entonces.

Abrió la puerta y dos hombres vestidos con batas blancas de laboratorio y mascarillas entraron en la habitación.

Bella retrocedió, pero no había ningún lugar al que ir, nada que usar como arma, nadie que la oyese si gritaba. Gritó de todos modos.

Gritó de ira cuando los dos hombres la agarraron por los brazos, gritó de frustración cuando la forzaron a tenderse en la cama.

Gritó de pánico cuando destaparon las correas sobre la cama y aseguraron sus brazos y piernas al sólido armazón de acero.

Vulturi permaneció de pie a su lado, meneando la cabeza.

–Esto sería muchísimo más fácil para todos nosotros si usted simplemente cooperase.

–¿Por qué está haciendo ésto?

–Se lo dije antes. Encontramos un anticuerpo desconocido en su cuerpo. No hemos sido capaces de identificarlo todavía, pero podría ser tóxico. Hasta que lo sepamos con seguridad, necesitamos mantenerla aislada, no sólo por su propia protección, sino por la de su familia y la de cualquier otra persona con quien usted pudiese entrar en contacto.

–Un anticuerpo desconocido –replicó Bella–. Pero eso es imposible.

–Ojalá lo fuese. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que su vida no corre peligro. Vulturi sonrió para sus adentros, complacido con la facilidad con que ella había aceptado la mentira. El anticuerpo desconocido presente en su sangre parecía poseer extraordinarios poderes curativos. Si lo que él sospechaba era verdad, si era capaz de reproducir ese anticuerpo en cantidad, sería capaz de salvar incontables vidas. Algo con lo que él había soñado toda su vida–. Alec, súbele la manga.

Vulturi sacó una ampolla de alcohol y un pedazo de algodón de su bolsillo, luego preparó su brazo.

Bella se encogió mientras Vulturi insertó la aguja en su vena. Observó, con mórbida fascinación, cómo la jeringa se llenaba de sangre.

–No lo entiendo. Me han hecho análisis de sangre antes y nunca me encontraron nada inusual –dijo, su voz traicionando el pánico que sentía–. Quizá uno de los donantes es el que tiene el tipo de sangre inusual. ¿Por qué no los examina?

–Lo hemos hecho. No hay nada irregular en ninguno de ellos.

–¡Pero tiene que haberlo! –ella contempló la sangre. Su sangre. ¿Le sacarían más y más hasta que ya no le quedase nada? La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas. La cara de Vulturi empezó a desdibujarse–. Edward –su nombre fue un gemido en sus labios, una plegaria, una oración–. Edward, ayúdame –estaba asustada, tan asustada–. No, no lo hagan –imploró, pero era demasiado tarde. Vulturi había sacado otra jeringa de su bolsillo. La aguja perforó su brazo, y su mundo giró más rápido–. ¡Edward!

Intentó gritar su nombre, pero ningún sonido emergió de sus labios…

Edward se detuvo al entrar en el hospital, todos sus sentidos repentinamente alertas.

Y entonces oyó la voz de Bella, gritando en su mente, llamando su nombre.

El vestíbulo estaba rebosante de gente. Sofocando la urgencia de correr, avanzó por el pasillo rumbo a la escalera y subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta que llegó a la Unidad de Aislamiento.

Echó un vistazo a través del cristal de una de las puertas. No había nadie a la vista.

Agradeciendo al Destino su buena fortuna, entró. La esencia de Bella era más fuerte ahora, teñida de miedo. Él la siguió hasta una puerta verde localizada al final del pasillo.

Escuchó un momento para asegurarse de que ella estaba sola; luego abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Estaba oscuro, pero él la vio claramente. Estaba tendida sobre una estrecha cama, respirando profundamente.

Silenciosamente, cruzó la distancia hasta la cama y retiró las mantas. Notó ausentemente que ella estaba vestida con un camisón verde pálido de hospital, pero fueron las pesadas correas confinando sus brazos y piernas lo que capturaron su atención. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras desataba las crueles restricciones. Ella se agitó ligeramente, pero no despertó.

El sonido de pasos le alertó de que alguien estaba viniendo. Un momento más tarde, la puerta se abrió y un hombre esbelto con bata blanca entró y encendió la luz.

–¡Maldita sea, me ha asustado! –exclamó el hombre–. ¿Quién es usted, de todas maneras?

Edward miró la bandeja en manos del hombre y el número de jeringas en ella.

Una frase de una película acudió rápidamente a su cabeza.

–Su peor pesadilla –pronunció con una seca sonrisa.

–Ya, bueno, lárguese de aquí. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

–¿Ah sí?

Por primera vez, el hombre pareció comprender que estaba en peligro.

–Yo…ah... puedo volver más tarde.

–Creo que no. ¿Qué clase de pruebas le estáis haciendo a la chica?

–Sólo análisis de sangre –dijo el hombre, dando un paso atrás con desconfianza– Uno de los doctores parece pensar que su sangre tiene alguna clase de inusual agente sanador.

–¿Ah sí? Cuéntame más.

–No puedo. No soy medico ni científico. Yo sólo tomo muestras de sangre y orina, nada más.

–Estás mintiendo.

El hombre tragó ruidosamente.

–Yo… les escuché diciendo que habían inyectado a un conejo enfermo con un poco de la sangre de ella y el animal se recuperó completamente en cuestión de horas.

Edward maldijo suavemente. Él sabía que su sangre había salvado la vida de Bella; no se le había ocurrido que la de ella pudiese ahora tener la misma habilidad para sanar. Miró más allá del hombre, cerrando la puerta con el poder de su mente.

El hombre miró por encima de su hombro, con una expresión de pánico mientras observaba su único medio de escape cerrarse de un golpe. Antes de que pudiese gritar, Edward lo dejó inconsciente por asfixia.

Con una sonrisa sardónica, Edward llenó los viales vacíos con la sangre del hombre, luego reemplazó los tubitos de cristal en la bandeja. Contempló los viales durante largos momentos, sintiendo la boca hacérsele agua con la antigua urgencia de beber la sangre de su enemigo. Estaba alargando la mano hacia uno de los viales cuando Bella gimió. Murmurando un juramento, Edward deslizó una jeringa vacía en su bolsillo, luego se alejó de la bandeja.

Alzando en brazos a Bella, la sostuvo contra su pecho con un brazo mientras recogía al hombre y lo ponía en la cama en lugar de ella.

Acunando a Bella contra él, la llevó fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Moviéndose silenciosamente, atravesó el corredor rumbo a la escalera.

Se detuvo cuando alcanzó la planta baja y echó un vistazo al girar la esquina. Un guardia de seguridad permanecía de pie en la entrada trasera, un cigarrillo en una mano y una taza de plástico en la otra.

Edward sostuvo a Bella cerca, debatiendo si debería buscar otra salida o dejar al guardia fuera de combate. Estaba todavía debatiendo qué hacer cuando sonó el teléfono. Haciendo una mueca, el guardia aplastó su cigarrillo y fue a contestarlo. Con un suspiro de alivio, Edward se apresuró pasillo adelante y salió por la puerta de atrás.

Bella se agitó en sus brazos, gimió suavemente y luego se acurrucó contra él. Él intentó decirse a sí mismo que no era por él, que ella sólo estaba buscando el confort de otro cuerpo, pero la urgencia de cobijarla, de protegerla, creció en su interior. Él la había metido en este problema, y él la sacaría.

Caminó velozmente calle abajo hasta el lugar donde había dejado el Volvo.

Después de acomodar a Bella en el asiento del pasajero, se sentó al volante, ponderando su siguiente movimiento.

Era tarde. La llevaría a su casa por esta noche. Mañana… Edward frunció el entrecejo. No podía dejarla ir a casa. No ahora. Tenía el terrible presentimiento de que sabía lo que los médicos habían descubierto en su sangre. Si estaba en lo cierto, ellos no pararían hasta tenerla en sus garras nuevamente.

Era cerca del alba cuando llegó a su casa. Aparcó el coche en el garaje tras la casa, luego alzó a Bella en sus brazos y la llevó dentro, escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio principal. Era la única habitación del segundo piso que había amueblado. La metió en la cama, un extraño sentimiento creciendo dentro de él mientras remetía los cobertores alrededor de ella. Él la había imaginado a menudo en su cama, pero no así.

Por un momento, Edward permaneció a los pies de la cama, mirándola. Mataría a cualquiera que intentase lastimarla. No le dio voz a ese pensamiento, pues fue apenas consciente de que había cruzado su mente. Era un simple hecho, irrefutable, inevitable.

–Descansa, Bella –dijo en voz baja–. Estás a salvo ahora.

–¿Edward?

–Estoy aquí.

Sus párpados se agitaron suavemente y luego se alzaron.

–¿Edward?

–Estoy aquí, Bella.

Se movió hacia el lado de la cama y tomó su mano en la suya. Ella le miró, sus ojos desenfocados, su expresión enturbiada.

–¿Dónde estoy?

–A salvo ahora. ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Un tanto descolocada.

Él apartó un mechón de pelo de su ceja.

–Se te pasará.

–Tengo tanta sed.

–Te traeré algo de beber –dejó la habitación para retornar unos momentos más tarde con un vaso de agua fresca. Sentándose al borde de la cama, la atrajo hacia su regazo y sostuvo el vaso contra sus labios–. Lentamente –dijo.

Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar mientras bebía el agua. Cuando hubo acabado, dejó el vaso a un lado y la rodeó con sus brazos.

–Ahora duerme –susurró.

Como una niña obediente segura en los brazos de su padre, Bella cerró los ojos, confiando en que él alejaría de ella los malos sueños.

Edward la mantuvo abrazada hasta que estuvo seguro de que ella estaba durmiendo profundamente, luego acomodó bajo las mantas y dejó la habitación.

Una vez fuera, observó, sin ver la oscuridad. Un inusual agente curativo en su sangre, había dicho el hombre.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, se movió a través de los bosques, sus orejas en sintonía con los sonidos de la noche. Un débil crujido capturó su atención. Mirando por encima de su hombro, vio una enorme rata contemplándolo desde una pila de hojas.

Sosteniendo la mirada del roedor, Edward rápidamente cogió a la criatura.

Retornando a la casa, alimentó a la rata con una pequeña cantidad de veneno y luego observó impasiblemente mientras el roedor se desplomaba.

Cogiendo un cuchillo de uno de los cajones de la cocina, Edward fue escaleras arriba y punzó el dedo de Bella. Ella se removió, pero no despertó mientras él extraía una pequeña cantidad de su sangre con la jeringa que había cogido de la clínica. Meditó que su sangre era inusualmente oscura, casi tan oscura como la suya propia.

Regresando a la cocina, inyectó la sangre a la rata. En cuestión de minutos, la fortaleza de la rata retornó.

–Sorprendente –murmuró Edward mientras alzaba a la criatura de la mesa, con cuidado de evitar sus dientes.

Frunció el entrecejo mientras contemplaba la jeringa vacía. Su sangre había salvado la vida de Bella y, en el proceso, propiciado un misterioso cambio en la de la joven. No le extrañaba que los médicos sintiesen tanta curiosidad por el inusual anticuerpo en la sangre de Bella, que estuviesen tan ansiosos por ponerlo a prueba. Sin duda, estarían incluso más interesados en descubrir la verdadera fuente de ese poder sanador.

Miró la jeringa durante un largo momento, preguntándose si mezclar su sangre con la de otro humano produciría el mismo agente sanador.

Sintiéndose mórbidamente curioso por ver el efecto de su propia sangre en acción, dio a la rata una segunda dosis de veneno; luego, cuando el roedor estaba al borde de la muerte, le inyectó su propia sangre. En menos de veinte segundos, el roedor se recuperó completamente.

Edward maldijo suavemente mientras soltaba a la rata en el exterior, luego fue a su despacho para trabajar y ponderar los eventos de los últimos minutos.

El despacho era su habitación favorita de la casa, la única que sostenía algo remotamente personal, y aún esos objetos eran pocos: un mechón del cabello de Tanya, guardado en una cajita lacada; un trozo de jade que había recogido en China hacía más de un siglo; un elefante de marfil que había comprado en Ceilán; un tapiz que había sido tejido para él por una mujer a la que apenas recordaba; numerosas piezas de cerámica Navajo; una estatua que había encontrado en una tiendecilla de Venecia.

Había numerosas pinturas en las paredes: un pacífico paisaje en apagados tonos de verde y oro, un retrato de una mujer joven que se parecía notablemente a Tanya, un turbulento paisaje marino en tonos azul oscuro y gris.

La pintura más grande colgaba sobre la chimenea. Era un melancólico trabajo realizado por un artista desconocido. La escena representaba a un hombre ataviado con una larga capa negra, con aire pequeño y solitario de pie sobre la cima de una montaña, su cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras contemplaba un magnífico amanecer.

No es mucho como muestra de doscientos treinta y cinco años, meditó Edward, él nunca había sido de los que coleccionan souvenirs, de los que guardan recordatorios de su pasado. Quizás porque tenía un pasado tan largo. O quizá porque había habido pocos acontecimientos, o personas, que desease recordar.

Pero recordaría a Bella. Así viviese otros doscientos años, nunca la olvidaría.

Aunque la había conocido por un corto tiempo, ella se había convertido en una parte de él. Sabiendo que estaba mal, sabiendo que su interferencia en la vida de ella ya le había cobrado un alto precio a la joven, igualmente estaba decidido a quedarse con ella tanto como fuese posible.

Para protegerla, si era necesario.

Para amarla, si ella le dejaba.

Durante todo el tiempo que ella se lo permitiese.


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Summari**__: La gente del pueblo Moulton Bay decía que había algo sobrenatural en Edward a causa de sus características. Nunca se imaginarían cuán cerca de la verdad estaban… o que por fin había encontrado a una mujer que debía poseer… Isabella Swan a quien no asustaban las habladurías de los vecinos. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué daño podría provocar el ser amigable con el atractivo desconocido de cautivante mirada en sus ojos del color de la medianoche? _

_**Pareja: **__Edward / Isabella Swan._

_**Libro original:**__ Más profundo que la noche_

_**Autora original:**__ Amanda Ashley_

_**Disclamer: **__los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama a Amanda Ashley. Yo solo me he encargado de unirlos!_

_**Alerta: **__Esto es un universo alternativo, las personalidades y relaciones entre los personajes están cambiadas para poder satisfacer las necesidades de la novela._

**MÁS PROFUNDO QUE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo 8.**

Bella despertó avanzada la tarde, sintiendo como si estuviese despertando de un mal sueño. Imágenes dispersas permanecían aún en su mente: despertar en una habitación estéril, ser atada a la cama, Aro Vulturi casi vaciándola de sangre, una imagen de pesadilla de Edward con la boca manchada de carmesí.

«Sueños febriles», pensó, mirando a su alrededor. Pero esto no era un sueño. Se encontraba en una cama desconocida, en una habitación desconocida, embutida en un camisón de hospital.

Se incorporó y se sentó, comprendiendo que, en su estado drogado, había confundido sueños con realidad. Pero eso seguía sin decirle dónde estaba.

Deslizándose fuera de la cama, se puso la bata que colgaba tras la puerta, luego caminó fuera de la habitación, escaleras abajo. La casa estaba vacía, silenciosa. Se asomó al recibidor, admirando el suelo de roble y el artesonado de las paredes. El mobiliario era reducido: un sofá curvado de respaldo alto y una silla con estampado verde oscuro. Una enorme librería ocupaba una pared entera. Un centro de entretenimiento se alzaba frente al sofá, completo con una TV y un aparato de música estéreo.

Había un pequeño dormitorio amueblado con una cama y nada más, un pequeño baño decorado a la antigua con una bañera de patas en forma de garra, y una larga cocina. Había una cafetera sobre la encimera, junto con un bote de café sin abrir, una caja de filtros y un pequeño azucarero.

Su estómago rugió mientras enchufaba la cafetera y llenaba el recipiente de agua. El frigorífico, que era el más antiguo que ella hubiese visto jamás, estaba vacío excepto por un cartón de leche, un paquete de bacon, una docena de huevos, una jarrita de jalea de zarzamora y un paquete de mantequilla. Había una barra de pan sobre la encimera. Insegura de dónde se encontraba, no se decidió a prepararse algo de comer. Y entonces vio la nota, apoyada contra un jarrón que contenía una única rosa roja.

Bella, sé que tienes muchas preguntas, y lamento no poder estar ahí para responderlas. Una cita de negocios reclama mi presencia. Estaré fuera hasta bien entrada la tarde. No debes ir a tu casa bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni hacer saber a tu familia dónde estás. Por favor, siéntete como en tu propia casa y yo te lo explicaré todo cuando regrese.

Edward.

Bella la leyó dos veces, su confusión aumentando. ¿Por qué no debía ir a casa?

Nana debía estar enferma de preocupación. Miró a su alrededor, sólo entonces recordando que Edward no tenía teléfono. Bueno, podía ir caminando. No estaba tan lejos. Por supuesto, ella no estaba vestida exactamente para dar un paseo.

«Lo primero es lo primero», meditó. Estaba muerta de hambre. Sonrió al ver que Edward había puesto la mesa para ella. Había una sartén de freír sobre el hornillo, y ella preparó un desayuno rápido de bacon, huevos y tostadas y lo bajó con un vaso de leche desnatada.

Habría fregado los platos, pero no había jabón. Frunciendo el entrecejo, revisó en todas las alacenas, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlas todas vacías. Ninguna otra vajilla aparte de la que se hallaba sobre la mesa. Ningún paquete de cereales o arroz. Nada de vegetales enlatados o fruta. Ningún tentempié de ninguna clase. Ningún condimento aparte de la sal y la pimienta sobre la mesa. Nada.

Contempló el escurridor donde había puesto los utensilios a secar. Un plato, un cuchillo, un tenedor, una cuchara, una espátula, una sartén, una taza, un vaso. Ninguna de las cosas en el frigorífico, y habían sido pocas, había sido abierta. Ni la leche, ni la mantequilla, nada. Era como si toda la comida que había en la casa hubiese sido comprada exclusivamente para su uso. ¿Él nunca comía en casa?

Todavía frunciendo el ceño, fue al salón y supo inmediatamente que aquí era donde él pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo. Él le había dicho que se sintiese como en su propia casa, y, así, ella vagó por la habitación admirando una delicada escultura, una urna griega que obviamente era una antigüedad, la suave simetría de un trozo de jade, el intrincado diseño de una pieza de cerámica hindú, los apagados colores de un exquisito tapiz que también parecía ser muy antiguo.

Ojeó los libros en la librería. Había numerosos volúmenes de historia, tanto antiguos como modernos, numerosos diccionarios, un Thesaurus y una variedad de libros que trataban temas paranormales, todo desde viajes en el tiempo y reencarnación hasta hombres-lobo y vampiros. Un estante contenía las obras completas de A. Lucard.

Alejándose de la librería, se detuvo a estudiar la pintura sobre la chimenea. Era una de las cosas más hermosas que jamás había visto. El hombre, que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, parecía pequeño y triste mientras permanecía de pie en lo alto de una solitaria montaña. Era una pintura extraordinaria, el amanecer vibrante de color, tan vivo que ella casi podía sentir el calor de los rayos del sol. No le habría sorprendido ver al hombre moverse.

–Sorprendente –murmuró.

El escritorio de Edward estaba localizado junto a la chimenea. Ella dudó por un momento, su conciencia batallando contra su curiosidad, y luego tomó asiento en su silla.

No sabía qué secretos esperaba encontrar en el escritorio, pero los cajones no revelaron nada inusual, sólo los objetos que uno esperaría encontrar en el escritorio de un escritor: clips sujetapapeles, lápices, sellos, sobres, disquetes extra de ordenador, una carta de su editor informándole que "El Hambre" había sido vendido a China, Rusia, Inglaterra, Australia y Polonia… Con un suspiro, Bella se reclinó contra la silla. Los brazos parecían envolverla y, por un momento, ella imaginó que era Edward abrazándola.

Abruptamente, se inclinó hacia adelante y encendió el ordenador. Fueron necesarios solamente unos momentos para encontrar sus archivos y localizar el libro en el que él estaba actualmente trabajando.

Sintiendo como si estuviese fisgoneando, pero incapaz de apartarse, leyó rápidamente los primeros capítulos. Era una historia interesante, contada en primera persona, totalmente distinta a todo lo demás que él había escrito. Para cuando alcanzó el Capítulo IV, estaba totalmente metida en la historia.

_EL DON OSCURO. _

_Capítulo IV _

_Ella me enseñó a matar esa noche. Yo había visto la muerte antes. A causa de las plagas. De la vejez. De heridas que se negaban a sanar. Pero nunca había visto a alguien quitar deliberadamente una vida hasta esa noche._

_Maria cazaba con la cautela de un gato. Me llevó a la ciudad y caminamos por las calles hasta que encontró a su presa: un joven rubio de mejillas coloradas. Yo observé, estremecido hasta los huesos, mientras ella lo acechaba, siguiéndolo hasta que se quedó solo. Lo atrapó velozmente, enterrando sus colmillos en su garganta, su expresión una de éxtasis mientras bebía su sangre, su vida._

_Él no estaba muerto del todo cuando ella se apartó._

–_Ven –dijo ella–. Debes beber._

–_No. Yo no podría. No lo haré._

–_Date prisa, mon ange –dijo ella–. Estará muerto pronto, y nunca se debe beber de los muertos._

_Yo meneé la cabeza, la necesidad en mi interior debatiéndose con el horror de lo que ella deseaba que yo hiciese. Con lo que yo deseaba hacer. El olor de la sangre me rodeaba por todos lados. Yo debería de haberme sentido enfermo, repelido, asqueado, y lo estaba. Todas y cada una de esas cosas. Y aún así, por sobre cada una de esas sensaciones había una horrible hambre que no alcanzaría descanso. Esa hambre me cabalgaba con fusta y espuelas, aguijoneándome, llamándome, urgiéndome a beber, hasta que, con un sollozo de desesperación, caí sobre el joven, mis manos atrayéndole hacia mí. Sentí una puñalada de dolor mientras mis dientes se transformaban en colmillos y luego, odiándome a mí mismo, bebí. Y bebí. Hasta que Maria me obligó a apartarme._

_Yo me revolví contra ella, bufando de rabia._

–_Es suficiente, mon ange –me reprendió ella con severidad._

_Cazamos la siguiente noche, y la siguiente. Algunas veces ella acechaba a su presa, otras flirteaba con los jóvenes hombres que escogía, jugueteando con ellos, provocándoles, incitándoles, hasta que se cansaba del juego y se lanzaba a matar. Esto la excitaba, el poder que tenía. Algunas veces, les dejaba debatirse, riéndose de sus esfuerzos de debiluchos mortales para superarla cuando ella tenía la fuerza de diez hombres._

_Yo ansiaba la sangre, la caza me excitaba, pero despreciaba matar. Y la odié cuando, años más tarde, me dijo que matar era innecesario._

–_Uno puede escatimar sus vidas, si es su deseo –comentó una tarde–. Puede incluso alimentarse con la sangre de las bestias, si surge la necesidad._

–_¿No tengo que matar? –yo la miré, pensando en las vidas que había quitado–._

_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?_

–_No lo pensé –replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros, como si quitar una vida humana no tuviese mayor importancia de la que lo tiene aplastar un insecto._

_Me sentí enfermo hasta lo profundo de mi alma. Había perdido la cuenta del número de personas que había asesinado. Había intentado en vano aliviar mi conciencia diciéndome que era necesario hacerlo, que era la única forma de apaciguar el hambre… esa horrible, insoportable hambre que no permitía ser rehusada o negada. Muchas veces deseé tener el coraje de terminar con mi vida, de poner un fin a la matanza, al hambre insaciable, a la culpabilidad. Y ahora, tan calmadamente como si me hubiese dicho que iba a salir a comprarse un sombrero nuevo, Maria me informaba de que yo podría haber escatimado todas esas vidas._

_De haber sido capaz, creo que la habría matado._

_En lugar de eso, resolví dejarla. Yo ya no era un novato, necesitado de su instrucción o su protección… _

–¿Que piensas de ello?

Bella jadeó, una mano yendo a posarse sobre su corazón, al sonido de su voz.

–Oh, Edward, me asustaste. Es muy bueno. Uno casi pensaría que lo escribes basándote en experiencias personales.

–¿Ah sí?

–Yo… espero que no te importe. Que lo haya leído, quiero decir.

Él alzó una gruesa y negra ceja.

–Bastante tarde para pedirme permiso, ¿no crees?

–Lo siento. Por favor, no te enfades conmigo.

–No estoy enfadado, Bella. ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Mejor, gracias. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

–¿No lo recuerdas?

Bella meneó la cabeza.

–Todo está un tanto confuso.

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos. La noche anterior, necesitando poner algo de espacio entre ambos, temeroso de que ella hiciese preguntas que él no podía responder, había ido a descansar al ático. Ahora, mirándola, se preguntó cuánto decirle exactamente.

–Recuerdo al doctor Vulturi...

–Él estaba manteniéndote en aislamiento. Alice dijo que no dejaba que tu abuela te viese, y estaba asustada.

Bella asintió.

–Yo decidí sacarte de allí.

Una débil sonrisa jugueteó en los labios de ella.

–Como el Séptimo de Caballería.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

–Quizás te gustaría darte un baño, lavarte el pelo –sugirió, cambiando abruptamente de tema.

–Muchísimo. Y luego tengo que ir a casa. Mi abuela debe de estar frenética a estas alturas.

–Encontrarás toallas limpias y una muda de ropa en el baño.

Poniéndose en pie, Bella cruzó la habitación y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Gracias.

Edward la observó ir, preguntándose qué diría ella cuando él le dijese que no podía ir a casa. No ahora; quizás nunca.


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Summari**__: La gente del pueblo Moulton Bay decía que había algo sobrenatural en Edward a causa de sus características. Nunca se imaginarían cuán cerca de la verdad estaban… o que por fin había encontrado a una mujer que debía poseer… Isabella Swan a quien no asustaban las habladurías de los vecinos. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué daño podría provocar el ser amigable con el atractivo desconocido de cautivante mirada en sus ojos del color de la medianoche? _

_**Pareja: **__Edward / Isabella Swan._

_**Libro original:**__ Más profundo que la noche_

_**Autora original:**__ Amanda Ashley_

_**Disclamer: **__los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama a Amanda Ashley. Yo solo me he encargado de unirlos!_

_**Alerta: **__Esto es un universo alternativo, las personalidades y relaciones entre los personajes están cambiadas para poder satisfacer las necesidades de la novela._

**MÁS PROFUNDO QUE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo 9.**

–¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedo ir a casa?

Bella miró a Edward, su entrecejo arrugado.

–Precisamente lo que he dicho –replicó Edward calmadamente–. Tienes que comprender que no es seguro.

–¿No es seguro?

Bella meneó la cabeza, completamente aturdida.

–Vulturi está planeando algo, Bella. No sé el qué, pero no confío en él, y tú no deberías hacerlo tampoco. Vulturi estaba reteniéndote contra tu voluntad. Se negaban a dejar que tu abuela te viese.

Bella meneó la cabeza, rehusando creer que un medico reputado estuviese tramando algo siniestro.

–Quiero llevarte lejos de aquí.

–¿Lejos? –Bella dejó de pasear de un lado a otro. Deteniéndose junto a la ventana, se dio la vuelta para encarar a Edward–. No, no puedo dejar a Nana, ni a Alice.

–No creo que tengas elección.

–¡Maldita sea, Edward, me estás asustando!

–Deberías de estar asustada. Hay algo que no es correcto en todo esto, y hasta que sepa lo que es, no quiero que vayas a casa.

Quizá él estaba en lo cierto. Quizá ella no debería ir a casa en estos momentos.

Lo miró de soslayo. No podía negar la atracción que sentía por Edward, no podía refutar los sentimientos de su propio corazón, pero ¿qué sabía ella acerca de él, en realidad?

Nada. Ni una maldita cosa. Y él esperaba que ella se largase con él. La idea tenía cierto atractivo, y, todavía, por todo lo que ella sabía, él bien podía estar trabajando con Vulturi.

–Puedes confiar en mí, Bella.

Bella dió un paso atrás. ¿Estaba él leyendo su mente? Pero no, semejante cosa era imposible. ¿No?

–¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando? –demandó.

Edward se encogió de hombros. No le suponía el más mínimo esfuerzo leer su mente, pero no podía decirle eso.

–Es una suposición lógica. No tienes ninguna razón para confiar en mí. En tu lugar, yo sentiría lo mismo.

Ella parecía escéptica, y más que un poco temerosa.

–No te haré daño, Bella. Debes creerlo.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo. Tenía que llevársela lejos de allí. Sin duda Vulturi estaba buscándola incluso ahora. Si lo que Edward sospechaba era verdad, un hombre sin escrúpulos podría hacer millones vendiendo viales con la sangre de Bella a los enfermos, a los desahuciados. Y si se descubriese quién era él, lo que era… Edward ni siquiera deseaba pensar en las consecuencias. Sería interrogado, examinado, encerrado en una jaula mientras cosechaban su sangre.

Todos estos años…, meditó Edward. Había vivido ahí doscientos años y nunca había sabido acerca del misterioso cambio que había sido forjado en su sangre. Sus poderes inherentes se habían multiplicado, pero él nunca había sospechado que el poder curativo de su sangre pudiese ser transferido a otro, o que él tenía la habilidad para sanar a los enfermos tal y como era capaz de sanarse a sí mismo. Incluso cuando le había dado a Bella su sangre, no había estado seguro del resultado.

Sintió a Bella observándole. Con un esfuerzo, eliminó toda expresión de su rostro.

–Tengo que ir a casa, Edward. No puedo simplemente desaparecer sin hacer saber a Nana y a Alice dónde estoy.

–Ahora mismo, creo que están mejor no sabiéndolo.

–¿Dónde quieres ir?

–Tengo una propiedad arriba en Eagle Flats. Estarás a salvo allí.

–¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? Quiero decir, ¿no estará tu vida en peligro también si estás conmigo?

–No creo que tu vida esté en peligro, Bella. Sólo tu libertad.

–Desearía saber de qué va todo esto.

–¿Ellos no te dijeron nada?

–No realmente. Sólo que había alguna anormalidad en mi sangre, y temían que pudiese ser contagiosa, o tóxica. Dijeron que tenían que mantenerme en aislamiento hasta que descubriesen cuál era el problema –dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro de exasperación–. Dijeron que habían inspeccionado a todos los donantes y que todos eran normales.

Edward refunfuñó suavemente, aguardando a que ella hiciese la conexión, a que preguntase las preguntas que él no podía responder.

Bella miró a Edward por un prolongado momento, su mente disparándose. Y entonces lo supo, lo supo sin ninguna duda.

–Es tu sangre –dijo, lisa y llanamente–. Es tu sangre la que ha causado todo este problema, ¿no es cierto? Ese es el por qué estabas tan interesado en mi recuperación, por qué seguías viniendo a verme. Querías asegurarte de que yo estaba bien.

–Bella...

–Es verdad, ¿no? Tu sangre está contaminada, o… o algo.

–Te lo aseguro, mi sangre es bastante normal.

Con remordimiento, se dijo que eso no era del todo una mentira. Su sangre era normal. Para él.

–No te creo. Estás ocultando algo. Lo sé.

Ella se congeló, sus ojos parpadeando rápidamente, su corazón golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho incluso mientras su mente rehusaba aceptar lo que ella estaba pensando. ¡Buen Dios, Alice estaba en lo cierto! La idea de que Edward fuese un vampiro era inconcebible, y aún así era lo único que tenía sentido. Ella nunca le había visto durante el día. Nunca le había visto comer… Una débil sonrisa curvó las comisuras de los labios de Edward mientras él percibía sus pensamientos. Él no era un vampiro. No en el verdadero sentido de la palabra, pero decidió que esa era una información que mejor se guardaba para sí mismo.

Al menos de momento.

–Bella... –Edward extendió sus manos en un gesto de apaciguamiento–. Bella, te lo aseguro, no soy un vampiro.

–¡Lo estás haciendo otra vez! –exclamó ella.

–¿Haciendo qué?

–Leyendo mi mente. ¿Cómo lo haces?

Edward negó con a cabeza. Tendría que ser más cuidadoso.

–Ya hablamos sobre esto una vez, creo. Después de todo, Alice vino aquí buscando un vampiro. Es natural que la idea echase raíces en tu mente. Desde entonces, he tenido la sensación de que tú pensabas que ella podía estar en lo cierto. Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Ella dudó por un momento, luego lo siguió fuera del despacho y hacia la cocina, preguntándose qué sería lo que el deseaba mostrarle.

–Míra, Bella –él apuntó hacia la ventana opuesta a él–. Míra.

Confusa, ella contempló el reflejo de ambos en la ventana.

–Los vampiros no tienen reflejo, ni sombra –cruzó la estancia hasta la encimera, cogió un plátano, lo peló y dio un mordisco–. No comen.

–Pero tus alacenas están vacías; no tienes jabón para fregar los cacharros…

–Yo no cocino –tiró los restos del plátano a la basura–. No me gusta comer solo. Cuando me entra hambre, salgo a comer fuera –meneó la cabeza ante la dubitativa expresión en el rostro de ella–. ¿Te sentirás mejor si te llevo a cenar de camino a Eagle Flats?

–Quizás.

–No tienes que estar asustada de mí, Bella –dijo él en voz baja–. Yo no te haría daño.

Ella se sintió tonta de repente.

–Okay, fue estúpido de mi parte pensar que eras un vampiro. Es que he estado tan preocupada, tan… tan alterada por todo lo que ha sucedido.

–Lo sé –él se movió lentamente hacia ella y abrió los brazos en silenciosa invitación.

Ella dudó por espacio de un segundo, y luego se sumergió en su abrazo, suspirando mientras sus brazos se cerraban en torno a ella.

Él le acarició el pelo.

–¿Vendrás conmigo, entonces?

–¿Tengo elección?

–En realidad no.

–¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me cargarás sobre tu hombro y me tirarás dentro del maletero de tu coche si digo que no?

–Probablemente porque eso es justamente lo que haré.

Ella no estuvo del todo segura de que él estuviese bromeando.

–Creo que deberíamos marcharnos esta noche.

Ella no quería irse; pero también tenía miedo de quedarse. Al final, fue más fácil ceder.

–¡Esta noche! –se miró los jeans y la sudadera que Edward le había dado antes– . No puedo irme esta noche. Tengo que ir a casa y hacer la maleta…

Las palabras murieron en su garganta. No podía ir a casa.

–Compraremos cualquier cosa que necesites por el camino.

–¿Dónde está mi teléfono móvil? Quiero llamar a Nana.

Edward meneó la cabeza.

–No por ahora.

Ella le miró en amotinado silencio, pero no discutió. Las llamadas telefónicas podían ser rastreadas. Él estaba aliviado de que ella hubiese decidido ver las cosas a su manera.

–Sólo déjame reunir unas pocas de mis cosas y podremos irnos.

Bella vagabundeó por la casa, intentando dar algún sentido a lo que había sucedido, mientras Edward hacía las maletas. Si el fallo no estaba en la sangre de ninguno de los donantes, quizá el problema era suyo y nada más que suyo. Quizás su sangre siempre había sido anormal y nadie lo había jamás detectado antes… Y quizá era la sangre de Edward la raíz de cualquiera que fuese el problema, y él simplemente estaba asustado de decírselo.

Entrando en el despacho, se sentó en la silla de él y cerró los ojos. Tal vez no hubiese ningún donante de sangre al que echar la culpa en absoluto. Quizá el Dr. Cullen le había dado la sangre equivocada. Quizá el hospital había cometido algún tipo de error y Vulturi la había mantenido aislada con la esperanza de corregir el problema antes de que nadie más averiguase acerca de ello.

Bella sonrió ceñudamente. Eso tenía muchísimo más sentido que todo lo demás.

–¿Cuánto se tarda en llegar a tu casa?

–Deberíamos estar allí mañana por la noche.

–Nunca he estado en Eagle Flats. He oído que es precioso.

–Sí.

Bella miró por la ventana del restaurante. Habían salido de Moulton Bay hacía tres horas, y su aprensión con respecto a la huída se había incrementado con cada kilómetro que se alejaban. Alice y Nana debían de estar enfermas de preocupación. Tenía que llamar a casa, tenía que decirles que se encontraba bien.

Cuando llegó la camarera, Bella ordenó una ensalada César y un vaso de 7Up, luego se excusó para ir al baño.

Con el corazón golpeándole con fuerza en el pecho, entró en la cabina telefónica cercana a los servicios y marcó el número de la operadora. Momentos más tarde, Alice contestó al teléfono. Los dedos de Bella tamborilearon nerviosamente contra la pared mientras esperaba a que Alice dijese que aceptaba la llamada a cobro revertido.

–Alice, no tengo tiempo para hablar ni explicar nada. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy bien. Díle a Nana que no se preocupe.

–Bella, ¿dónde estás? Dos hombres del hospital vinieron por aquí buscándote. Dijeron que habías cogido alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

–No es verdad, cariño, no te preocupes. Escucha, tengo que irme. Os volveré a llamar tan pronto como tenga la oportunidad.

–Bella...

–Te quiero, Alice. Adiós.

Bella colgó el teléfono, luego presionó la frente contra la pared. Había hombres buscándola. Quizá estaba realmente enferma. Quizá sólo con estar en público ya estaba poniendo vidas inocentes en peligro…

–Bella. –Tomada por sorpresa por su voz, ella se giró–. Llamaste a casa, ¿no?

Ella sintió un estremecimiento de anticipación ante la acusación patente en sus ojos.

–Tenía que hacerlo.

–Eso ha sido una estupidez.

Ella empezó a discutir, luego cambió de idea. Él tenía razón. Había sido algo estúpido. Quienquiera que estuviese buscándola podría haber intervenido el teléfono de Nana. Quizás ahora mismo Dale Vulturi o alguien como él estaba viajando a toda velocidad por la autopista en dirección a restaurante.

–Tienes razón, fue estúpido. Lo siento.

–Mejor nos vamos.

–Pero… ¿qué pasa con la comida?

–Compraremos algo en carretera.

Edward dejó algo de dinero sobre la mesa y luego abandonaron el restaurante.

Bella se sentó encogida en su asiento mientras Edward giraba la llave en el contacto. El motor cobró vida con un ronroneo y Edward puso rumbo a la salida del aparcamiento.

Bella miró por encima del hombro, su mirada barriendo el aparcamiento y la carretera tras ellos. ¿Les estarían siguiendo ya en esos momentos? ¿Por qué no había escuchado a Edward? ¿Por qué estaba ella con Edward? Quizá él estuviese metido en el asunto. Quizá ella había saltado de la sartén al fuego…

Miró en su dirección. Él estaba mirando directo al frente, observando la carretera, pero ella tenía la clara impresión de que él conocía cada uno de sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo podría evitar que le leyese la mente? Si ella desease escapar de él, ¿cómo podría hacerlo si él sabía lo que estaba pensando, lo que estaba sintiendo?

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, él entró en el auto-servicio de un MacDonalds y pidió hamburguesas y patatas fritas y dos tazas grandes de café.

Ella no pudo reprimir un sentimiento de alivio cuando vio a Edward darle un buen mordisco a su hamburguesa. Después de todo, un trozo de plátano en realidad no probaba nada, y, sin importar que hubiese dicho lo contrario, no había sido capaz de deshacerse del sentimiento de que había algo inhumano en Edward Masen. Ahora, verle comer algo tan mundano como un Big Mac y patatas fritas la hizo comprender lo ridículo de semejantes pensamientos.

La oscuridad y el movimiento del coche la adormilaron. Reclinando la cabeza contra el asiento, cerró los ojos.

Bella despertó lentamente. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, se dio la vuelta, pensando que dormiría sólo diez minutos más y luego se levantaría para ir a trabajar… Y entonces recordó. No iba a ir a trabajar hoy, quizás no lo hiciera durante un largo período de tiempo. Con un sobresalto, sus párpados se abrieron y ella se encontró mirando a la cara de Edward, la cual estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de la suya.

Él estaba tendido de lado, dormido. En la cama de ella. Bella echó un vistazo en torno a la habitación. Un motel, obviamente, a juzgar por la fea pintura atornillada a la pared y la TV de pago. Atisbó bajo las sábanas y sintió sus mejillas arder cuando vio que únicamente llevaba puesto el sujetador y las bragas. Él la había desvestido mientras ella dormía.

Su mirada regresó a la cara de Edward. Él estaba todavía durmiendo. Pensó que no era justo que un hombre fuese tan hermoso. Sus labios eran llenos y perfectos. Su nariz, recta. Sus pestañas, espesas y oscuras. Su piel exhibía un moreno uniforme, como si él pasase una buena porción de tiempo al sol, y todavía, ella nunca le había visto a la luz del día… ¡No podía ser un vampiro! Era ridículo siquiera pensar semejante cosa. Él era un hombre de pies a cabeza. Un muy atractivo y muy deseable hombre. El pensamiento de estar en la cama con él cuando despertase era algo que ella ni siquiera deseaba considerar.

Moviéndose tan cuidadosamente como era posible, se deslizó hasta el borde del colchón y se sentó. Echando una ojeada a su reloj, vio que eran casi las cuatro. Nunca en toda su vida había dormido hasta tan tarde.

Cogiendo sus ropas de la silla, fue al baño a darse una ducha.

Edward gimió suavemente cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se cerró detrás de Bella. Había dormido a su lado a través de lo que había restado de la noche y la mayor parte del día, consciente de cada movimiento que ella había hecho. Numerosas veces, ella se había rozado contra él; una vez, incluso se había acurrucado contra él. Ni siquiera el hecho de haber dormido en vaqueros había evitado que su cuerpo reaccionase a su cercanía, al roce de su muslo contra su pierna, al toque de su mano sobre su pecho desnudo.

Él no había estado con una mujer que le importase en más años de los que quería recordar, y la necesidad que había brotado en sus entrañas había sido acuciante. No era común para los de su especie pasar tanto tiempo sin gratificación sexual. La proximidad de Bella, añadida a su creciente cariño por ella, había alimentado su deseo. El hecho de que ella fuese hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, y estuviese al alcance de la mano, había sido una pura tortura. Un tormento al cual él podría haber escapado fácilmente durmiendo en la silla, o en el suelo, pero había carecido del poder para resistirse a la oportunidad de estar junto a ella.

Sintió su deseo renacer de nuevo cuando oyó la ducha. Los pensamientos e imágenes corriendo desbocados por su mente le avergonzaron, pero no pudo evitar sino imaginar qué aspecto tendría ella parada allí, bajo el agua… Con una maldición, apartó las mantas a un lado y salió de la cama. Había una botella de agua caliente y algunos paquetes de café instantáneo sobre la mesa frente a la ventana y rápidamente se preparó una taza; luego se bebió el contenido, maldiciendo suavemente mientras el líquido caliente le quemaba la lengua.

«Te lo mereces», pensó con irritación.

Haciendo a un lado las pesadas cortinas, echó un vistazo fuera. El cielo estaba muy nublado y prometía lluvia antes de que acabase el día. Estaba de pie junto a la ventana contemplando el aparcamiento cuando oyó abrirse la puerta del baño.

Inspirando profundamente, contó hasta diez y se dio la vuelta.

–Lo siento –dijo Bella–. No pretendía despertarte.

–No lo hiciste. Hay café sobre la mesa.

Bella asintió, preguntándose por qué él parecía tan tenso.

–Voy a darme una ducha, luego nos iremos. Conseguiremos algo de comer por el camino.

–De acuerdo.

Ella fue a prepararse una taza de café, agudamente consciente de Edward moviéndose a su espalda mientras sacaba ropa limpia de la bolsa de viaje que había empacado la noche anterior.

Bella oyó la puerta del baño cerrarse y dejó escapar la respiración que había estado conteniendo.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando dejaron el motel. La tensión entre ambos pareció crecer mientras avanzaba la noche. Después de salir del motel, habían parado en un restaurante de carretera para cenar, y luego nuevamente en un pequeño centro comercial para que ella pudiese comprar algo de ropa.

Dado que no tenía dinero consigo y no quería estar endeudada con Edward por más de lo que era absolutamente necesario, Bella sólo había seleccionado unos pocos artículos esenciales, pero Edward había insistido en que se comprase muchos vestidos, así como pantalones de vestir y suéteres, zapatos, calcetines, una camisola para dormir, bata y zapatillas, y útiles de baño. Ella había prometido devolverle lo que se estaba gastando en ella, pero él había rechazado su oferta con un simple movimiento de la mano.

–No necesito tu dinero, Bella –dijo él en voz baja.

Las palabras «¿Y qué es lo que necesitas entonces?» ascendieron por su garganta, pero ella las sofocó, temerosa de cuál podría ser su respuesta.


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Summari**__: La gente del pueblo Moulton Bay decía que había algo sobrenatural en Edward a causa de sus características. Nunca se imaginarían cuán cerca de la verdad estaban… o que por fin había encontrado a una mujer que debía poseer… Isabella Swan a quien no asustaban las habladurías de los vecinos. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué daño podría provocar el ser amigable con el atractivo desconocido de cautivante mirada en sus ojos del color de la medianoche? _

_**Pareja: **__Edward / Isabella Swan._

_**Libro original:**__ Más profundo que la noche_

_**Autora original:**__ Amanda Ashley_

_**Disclamer: **__los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama a Amanda Ashley. Yo solo me he encargado de unirlos!_

_**Alerta: **__Esto es un universo alternativo, las personalidades y relaciones entre los personajes están cambiadas para poder satisfacer las necesidades de la novela._

**MÁS PROFUNDO QUE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo 10.**

Bella miraba fijamente por la ventanilla, viendo alejarse las luces de la ciudad mientras Edward conducía el Volvo por el estrecho camino de montaña.

–¿Cuándo crees que pueda volver a casa? –le preguntó después de un largo silencio.

–Cuando piense que es seguro.

–¿Cuándo será eso?

–No lo sé, Bella. Lo siento.

Bella se mordió su labio inferior, preguntándose como haría para saber cuando era "seguro". Altos pinos bordeaban el tortuoso camino que iban subiendo. Habían estado viajando toda la noche, parando sólo para cargar combustible o conseguir algo para comer, aunque Edward comiera muy poco. Su última parada había sido en un supermercado, donde Edward había comprado varios bloques de hielo y una conservadora de hielo, junto con suficiente comida como para alimentar un pequeño ejército. Pronto, ellos llegarían a donde iban. Y luego, ¿qué?

Ella era demasiado consciente de la atracción física que había entre ellos, vital, irrefutable, casi tangible. Como podrían ellos vivir en la misma casa día tras día sin... Una ola de calor inundó sus mejillas de sólo pensar de estar en sus brazos, en su cama. ¿Cómo podía sentir esto por un hombre que apenas conocía?

Ella no recordaba haberse dormido, pero despertó de pronto cuando el coche hizo una parada. Desorientada, se sentó y miró alrededor.

–Está bien, Bella –dijo Edward–. Aquí estamos.

Aquí, resultó ser la cima de la montaña.

–Pero... –Bella frunció el ceño a Edward–. ¿Dónde está la casa?

–No es una casa, exactamente.

–¿Qué es entonces, exactamente? ¿Una cueva?

Una risa débil curvó sus labios.

–Es una manera de llamarla.

Sin más explicación, él salió del coche y sacó dos cajas de cartón del portaequipaje.

Con un suspiro, Bella estiró la mano al asiento trasero. Agarrando los paquetes con su nueva ropa, ella salió del coche y siguió a Edward por un camino corto y sucio que los condujo a lo que parecía un callejón sin salida. Su corazón pareció saltar en su garganta cuando echó un vistazo al estrecho saliente. Un error haría que cayera en picada al valle allí abajo.

Se acercó a Edward, mirando con silenciosa fascinación como colocaba su mano sobre una fisura de extraña forma en la roca. Hubo un bajo retumbar, y luego, para asombro de Bella, una parte de la roca se deslizó hacia atrás, revelando una cueva grande tallada en la montaña.

Imágenes de Star Trek e Indiana Jones, pasaron por su mente. Ella se mantuvo en la entrada durante un momento, después, siguió a Edward por la oscura abertura.

Ella vio el movimiento de su mano. La montaña se cerró detrás de ellos. La luz inundó la antecámara.

Bella parpadeó mientras miraba alrededor. Las paredes de la cueva eran de piedra lisa y blanca. Alzó la vista hacia el techo, pero no pudo descubrir la fuente de la luz.

–¿Vienes?

Bella le echó una mirada a Edward que la estaba mirando con mucha atención.

–¿Me explicarás todo esto, no?

–Más tarde.

–¿Más tarde? Me parece que no.

Ella dejó sus paquetes en el suelo, en la tierra en realidad, y lo miró fijamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Edward se alejó por el estrecho pasaje.

–Voy a poner estas cosas en su sitio, luego traeré el resto –dijo–. Tu cuarto es la primera puerta a la izquierda al final de este pasillo.

–Qué hombre infernal –refunfuñó Bella.

Recuperando sus paquetes, ella bajó por el pasillo. Pasó un oscuro cuarto a su derecha, ¿la sala de estar, quizás? Otros pocos pasos la llevaron a la primera puerta a la izquierda. No había ningún pomo, ninguna cerradura. Con una mueca, ella miró fijamente la puerta de madera blanca; entonces, recordando como Edward había abierto la entrada de la cueva, ella colocó su mano contra la madera. La puerta se deslizó, abriéndose, y después un momento de vacilación, dio un paso y entró.

Era un cuarto pequeño, ovalado. Había una cama de matrimonio cubierta con un edredón azul oscuro, un aparador elegante de tres cajones, hecho de roble antiguo, una lámpara de petróleo de cobre con una pantalla de delicado cristal, y una hermosa manta Navajo tejida en tonos azul y verde. Nada más. Una pequeña ventana redonda hecha de cristal grueso que daba al valle debajo.

Ella cruzó el piso y tocó la ventana, preguntándose como había logrado poner una ventana en un lado de una montaña. El cristal se sentía raro, duro y suave al mismo tiempo.

Frunciendo el ceño, ella se dio vuelta para mirar el cuarto otra vez. Era espartano, pensó, pero el mobiliario del cuarto era exquisito.

Le tomó sólo unos minutos desempacar, y luego fue a buscar a Edward, determinada a encontrar respuestas para las preguntas que tenía en su mente.

El cuarto frente al suyo parecía ser la cocina. Contenía una mesa pequeña, cuadrada, una sola silla, una cocina Coleman, varios contenedores de hielo, y un pequeño fregadero. ¿De dónde, se preguntó, venía el agua, y adonde iba?

Ella pasó sus dedos por la encimera. El agua probablemente venía de un pozo. Ahora, adónde se iba... ella se inclinó y abrió la puerta bajo el fregadero. Un tubo corría del fregadero a un agujero en el piso. Levantándose, gruñó suavemente. Sin duda el agua desaguaba directamente en la montaña. Había varios estantes cortados en la pared de roca, que sostenían varias tazas y platos y algunos implementos para cocinar.

Dos escalones tallados en la piedra conducían abajo, a un cuarto grande, hundido. Había una chimenea en una esquina. La ventilación venía del techo de roca. Inteligente, reflexionó. Sin duda llegaba a la cima de la montaña donde cualquier humo revelador sería difundido por los árboles. Una lámpara de petróleo grande apoyada sobre un suave tronco de árbol junto a un enorme sofá de cuero negro. La suave luz amarilla de la lámpara llenaba el cuarto.

Había una gran biblioteca de roble a lo largo de una pared. Cada estante estaba lleno de libros. Lo que parecía ser una piel de oso estaba extendida delante de la chimenea. Una pequeña ventana redonda ofrecía una vista similar a la del dormitorio.

Bella sacudió su cabeza. Montañas que se movían. Ventanas cortadas en roca sólida. El cristal que se sentía duro y suave al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué sería lo que seguía?

–¿Edward?

Dio un paso en el pasillo y se dirigió hacia lo que ella esperaba era la entrada, sólo para encontrarse a Edward que venía hacia ella, con los últimos comestibles en sus brazos.

–A ver –dijo ella, sacándole una de las cajas–. Déjame ayudarte.

Sus dedos lo rozaron cuando él le dio una de las cajas, y ella sintió una erupción de calor que subía por su brazo. Él lo sintió, también. Ella lo supo por la conciencia repentina que parpadeó en sus ojos. Cara a cara, ninguno habló, mirándose el uno al otro durante un largo momento antes que Edward diera un paso para alejarse de ella, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos guardando en su sitio los comestibles. Cuando la última lata fue acomodada en los estantes, Bella giró para enfrentar a Edward.

–Ya es más tarde –dijo ella.

Edward suspiró.

–Es bastante simple, realmente –dijo–. La montaña me pertenece. Construí este lugar como una especie de refugio.

–¿Refugio? ¿De qué? ¿La Tercera Guerra Mundial?

–¿Por qué no?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

–No me lo creo, Edward. Ni por un segundo.

–Creerme o no, Bella, es tu opción. Pero es la verdad, realmente poseo esta montaña, y realmente construí este lugar.

Increíblemente, ella le creyó. También sabía que él no le decía toda la verdad.

–¿Cómo hace uno para instalar ventanas en una montaña? ¿Y con respecto al cristal?

–¿Qué pasa con eso?

–No sé, parece... gracioso. Y la luz en la entrada a este lugar. ¿De dónde viene?

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo. Ella era demasiado simpática, demasiado curiosa, para su propio bien. Y el de él.

Bella golpeó el pie en el suelo.

–Todavía espero esas respuestas.

–Tecnología moderna, Bella. Es tan simple como eso. El cristal está hecho para resistir la tensión. La luz entra por un agujero.

Ella lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento, y él sabía que estaba considerando sus respuestas.

–¿Entonces, qué hacemos ahora?

–Nos quedamos aquí, por un tiempo al menos. Tenemos alimento para durar varias semanas. Hay mucha agua. Madera para fuego.

–Calor, alimento, y refugio –dijo Bella con una sonrisa débil–. Todo lo que el hombre primitivo necesitaba para sobrevivir.

–Esto me ha servido bien en el pasado.

Ella levantó una finamente arqueada ceja.

–¿Hay aquí un... un lavabo?

–Uno pequeño. Es la última puerta al final del pasillo. No hay bañera o ducha, me temo. Cuando desees lavarte, puedes hacerlo en el fregadero, o puedes bañarte en el manantial de agua caliente que está a una corta distancia de aquí.

Bella suspiró. Nunca le había gustado acampar, y aún cuando esto no fuera una tienda al aire libre, era todavía, de lejos, demasiado rústico para su gusto.

–Lo siento –dijo Edward, observando su obvia consternación–. Esperemos que no tengamos que quedarnos aquí demasiado tiempo.

–Esperemos.

–Es tarde –dijo él–. Debes estar cansada.

–Sí.

Ella cruzó sus brazos, de pronto muy consciente que estaba sola en una cueva con un hombre que apenas conocía, un hombre cuyos ojos oscuros ardían con deseo. Un hombre que era demasiado tentador para su paz mental.

Desviando su mirada de la de él, le deseó buenas noches y se fue a su cuarto. Una vez dentro, tomó aliento profundamente. Tenía que aceptar el hecho que podría estar aquí durante varios días; semanas, quizás. No podía ponerse en contacto con Alice o Nana. Seguramente perdería su trabajo.

Estando de pie allí, era difícil creer que alguien quisiese hacerle daño. Era más fácil creer que Edward la había secuestrado y la había traído a este lugar extraño para sus propios fines. Ella esperó sentir algo de miedo, de terror, pero ninguno hizo su aparición. En cambio, sintió un calor que se elevaba dentro de ella al pensar en pasar sus días y noches aquí, a solas con Edward Masen.

Recordó la noche que él la había encontrado en el patio trasero de su abuela. Sus besos habían sido más potentes que el whisky irlandés de su abuelo, su voz ronca por el deseo reprimido. La atracción que había surgido entre ellos había sido frustrada por el intento de Aro Vulturi de hospitalizarla, pero no se había disipado, no completamente. Estaba todavía allí, cociéndose a fuego lento bajo la superficie.

Su estómago revoloteó cuando se desnudó, luego se vistió con el largo camisón azul claro que Edward le había comprado. Deslizó sus manos sobre el material sedoso, preguntándose que pensaría él si ella fuese a su cuarto y se deslizase bajo el cobertor, al lado de él.

Era una fantasía agradable y se concentró en ella durante varios minutos antes de apagar la lámpara y meterse en la cama. El cobertor olía ligeramente a Edward. Recorrió la almohada con su mano, imaginándoselo allí, al lado de ella, su cuerpo grande abrigando el suyo.

El sueño tardó mucho en llegar.

Edward paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación, sus músculos tensos mientras imaginaba a Bella en su cuarto, yaciendo en su cama, su cabeza sobre su almohada. Él no se había quedado aquí mucho tiempo durante años. Hacía mucho, el lugar había sido su asilo, su refugio, su seguridad. Ahora sólo venía aquí en raras ocasiones.

Merodeó por el cuarto durante varios minutos, luego vagó por el pasillo.

Haciendo una pausa ante el cuarto de Bella, presionó su oído contra la puerta, consolado por el sonido suave, estable, de su respiración.

Alejándose de la puerta, fue afuera y estuvo de pie sobre la cornisa que daba al fértil valle de abajo. Levantando sus brazos a lo alto, su cara vuelta al cielo nocturno, absorbió la pálida luz plateada de la luna como otro podía asolearse bajo el brillo dorado del sol.

Los segundos se alargaron en minutos. Con los ojos cerrados, dirigió la energía de la luna profundamente dentro del núcleo mismo de su ser. La frescura de la luz lo rejuveneció; el susurro débil del viento al soplar sobre la cumbre lo llenó con una sensación de paz. De estar en casa...

Edward juró suavemente. ¿Por qué había pensado eso? No había pensado en su hogar durante años. Ahora, un río de recuerdos inundó su mente, recuerdos que estaban mejor en el olvido, recuerdos que podían, después de todos esos años, causarle dolor todavía.

Tanya... Jane...

Sus nombres fueron susurrados por entre los recovecos de su mente como la brisa filtrándose entre las hojas de los árboles. Sus brazos se sintieron repentinamente pesados y él los bajó a su lado.

Tantos años habían pasado desde la última vez que había visto su hogar. Tantos años desde que había visto las oscuras montañas que rodeaban la ciudad donde él había nacido, sus picos dentados como los dientes de un jabalí. Casi podía oír el estruendo distante de los truenos mientras una de las muchas tormentas secas de ErAdona pasaba sobre sus cabezas. Y, si cerraba los ojos, casi podría oír a Tanya tararear suavemente mientras trabajaba en el jardín. Dulce, gentil Tanya...

–¿Edward?

Como un rayo, se dio vuelta para encontrar a Bella parada bajo la luz de la luna. Vestida con un largo camisón azul, parecía una diosa bañada en mercurio y sombra.

–¿Necesitabas algo? –le preguntó.

–Tenía una pesadilla y yo... Cuando te busqué, te habías ido.

–Yo sólo buscaba algo de aire fresco.

Él vio la curiosidad en sus ojos y se preguntó si ella pondría en palabras sus preguntas.

Ella vaciló por el espacio de un latido del corazón.

–¿Por qué estabas de pie a la luz de la luna?

Durante un momento, había sido como si él hubiera estado absorbiendo la esencia de la luz de la luna en su cuerpo, pero era ridículo.

–¿Por qué?

–No sé. Casi era como si tú... –ella se encogió de hombros–. No sé. Parecía pagano, en cierto modo.

–¿De verdad? ¿Tienes miedo que yo pudiera planificar sacrificarte a algún dios pagano?

–Desde luego que no.

A pesar de sus valientes palabras, ella dio un paso atrás, cruzando sus brazos sobre sus senos, en un gesto protector que era tan viejo como el tiempo.

–Estas bastante a salvo, te lo aseguro.

–Cuando no pude encontrarte, estuve buscando otro dormitorio, pero no hay otro. No pensé que te había sacado de tu cama.

«Podríamos compartirla, tu y yo». Las palabras, aunque no dichas en voz alta, se cernieron entre ellos.

La mirada de Bella estaba fija en la de Edward. El calor irradiaba de las profundidades de sus negros ojos, calentándola con tanta eficacia como un horno. Ella sintió sus miembros ponerse pesados, sus rodillas débiles. Su corazón pareció reducir la marcha hasta parar, y luego comenzó a golpear rápidamente, como si ella hubiera estado corriendo por millas en el sol caliente.

–Bella...

La voz de él voz fue baja y áspera, casi tosca.

Ella trató de apartar su mirada, pero en aquel momento, ningún poder sobre la tierra podría haber alejado su mirada de él. Él deseo ardió en sus ojos, despertando una hambrienta respuesta en lo más profundo de su ser, haciéndola morirse de ganas de estar en sus brazos.

Edward juró sin aliento. Estaba mal, y él lo sabía. Pero él la abrazó, de todos modos. Y ella dio paso a su abrazo de buen grado, un suspiro de alegría escapando de sus labios mientras sus brazos se cerraban a su alrededor.

–¿Edward?

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, y él miró fijamente sus ojos, hermosos ojos azules que estaban oscurecidos de deseo. Sus labios estaban separados de manera incitante; un rubor débil pintaba sus mejillas.

Con un gemido, él inclinó su boca sobre la suya y la besó. Un estruendo distante de truenos repitió los golpes de su corazón mientras él la atraía más cerca, sintiendo su cuerpo en el suyo.

Él bebió de sus labios, saboreando su dulzor. Ella estaba caliente en sus brazos, caliente y dispuesta. Sería tan fácil tomarla, levantarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama, enterrarse profundamente dentro de ella. Tan... fácil y después, ella lo odiaría por ello, lo odiaría por lo que él era, por no decirle la verdad.

Con un esfuerzo, él arrancó su boca de la suya y retrocedió.

–Bella...

–No hables. Solamente abrázame.

Y como él no podía soportar dejarla ir, cerró los ojos y apoyó su barbilla ligeramente sobre su cabeza. La sostendría tan a menudo, y tanto tiempo, como ella le dejara hacerlo. ¿Y cuán largo sería ese tiempo, se preguntó, cuando ella supiera qué era él?

Él no sabía cuanto tiempo habían estado allí cuando la sintió temblar contra él.

–Tienes frío –le dijo, y levantándola en sus brazos, la llevó dentro de la cueva.

La sostuvo fácilmente con un brazo mientras cerraba la puerta, y luego la llevó al cuarto principal y se sentó sobre el sofá.

Bella cerró sus ojos, su cabeza recostada contra el hombro de Edward. Ella sintió un calor repentino, y cuando abrió sus ojos otra vez, había un fuego en el hogar.

Bella levantó su cabeza y miró fijamente a Edward.

–¿Cómo has hecho eso?

–¿El qué?

–Encender el fuego.

–Ya estaba encendido.

–No, no lo estaba .

Edward se quedó inmóvil de pronto y, durante un momento, Bella pensó que había dejado de respirar. Un suspiro profundo escapó de sus labios mientras la colocaba sobre el sofá y se levantaba.

–¿Qué pasa, Edward?

Él examinó sus ojos, aquellos soñadores ojos azules que lo habían cautivado desde el principio, y supo que no podía engañarla más.

–Hay algo que tienes que saber –le dijo, pesaroso–. Algo que yo debería haberte dicho hace mucho tiempo.

La mano de Bella voló a su garganta mientras un frío helado se propagaba por ella. Él había estado ocultándole algo. Ella siempre lo supo. Algo sobre su estado, lo que sea que fuera. Y por lo que veía en su cara, no eran buenas noticias. ¿Dios del cielo, la había traído él aquí para decirle que ella iba a morir?

Ella le miró, su corazón palpitando pesadamente.

–¿Qué es, Edward?

Edward lanzó un vil juramento. ¿Por dónde comenzar?

–¡Edward, dime!

–Bella, ¿recuerdas que te dije una vez que nunca debías amarme, o confiar en mí?

–Sí.

Ella frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué tendría eso que ver con lo que fuera que estuviera mal en su sangre.

–Bella, yo no soy de aquí.

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿No era de Eagle Flats? ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con nada?

Edward sacudió su cabeza.

–Quiero decir que no soy de la Tierra.

Ella lo miró fijamente, su expresión en blanco. Oyó las palabras, pero no tenían sentido. ¿No era de la Tierra? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

–Vine aquí hace más de doscientos años desde un planeta distante.

–Edward, no es momento para bromas.

–Créeme, no bromeo.

Bella hizo una mueca.

–Edward, por favor...

–Es la verdad.

Muda, ella siguió mirándolo fijamente. Habría sido más fácil creer que él era un vampiro. Al menos los vampiros eran, o habían sido, humanos...

–Tenías razón, Bella –dijo él, tranquilo–. No pasaba nada malo con tu sangre. Tampoco hay nada malo en la mía. –Él hizo una pausa, y Bella lo miró fijamente, el aliento atrapado en su garganta–. No hay nada malo en mi sangre –repitió, y su voz era infinitamente triste– excepto que se trata de sangre extraterrestre.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo, determinado a decirle la verdad, o al menos toda la que él pensaba que ella pudiera manejar en este momento.

–¿Sabías que Alice vino a verme cuándo estabas en el hospital? Ella pensó que yo podría ayudarte. No sé que me hizo ir a tu lado esa noche, pero me sentí obligado a darte un poco de mi sangre. Incluso ahora, no estoy seguro de por qué –hizo una pausa, sus manos apretadas formando puños–. La misma obligación me hizo volver la siguiente noche. Luego, cuando estabas en el hospital en Grenvale, me di cuenta que había habido algún tipo de cambio drástico en tu sangre, y yo sabía que esto tenía que ser el resultado de mezclar mi sangre con lo tuya. La noche que te llevé a mi casa, cogí una rata y le di veneno. Cuando estaba cerca de la muerte, inyecté a la rata un poco de mi sangre. Se recuperó en menos de un minuto –se paseó por toda la estancia, luego paró y miró fijamente el fuego–. Algo en el aire de tu planeta, el agua, no sé que, debe haber causado una especie de mutación química en mi sangre. No sé que. No sé por qué.

Bella no podía hablar. Sólo podía mirarlo fijamente. La parte racional de su mente insistía en que su historia era simplemente demasiado extraña para ser cierta, mientras otra parte, alguna parte diminuta totalmente ilógica, tuvo que reír. Si había que creer a Edward, entonces Alice había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Había extraterrestres. Quizás había vampiros también. Tal vez Nessie realmente existía. Y Pies Grandes.

Despacio, ella sacudió su cabeza.

–No te creo. Es imposible.

–Tal vez creerás esto –le dijo, y alejándose de ella, se quitó su camisa y pantalón.

Bella miró fijamente la espalda de Edward. Una parte de su mente registró el hecho que él no llevaba nada debajo de su ropa, que era alto y ancho de espaldas y perfectamente formado, pero aun mientras ella se encontraba admirando su físico musculoso, se sentía horrorizada ante la visible prueba que tenía a la vista. Un dibujo oscuro con forma de diamante corría todo a lo largo de su espina, cubriéndole las nalgas y bajando por la parte trasera de sus piernas.

Le recordaba la peculiar clase de piel de los invasores extraterrestres que había visto en una vieja serie de TV.

Él le echó un vistazo sobre su hombro.

–¿Convencida?

Su voz fue dura, fría y desapasionada.

–¿Qué... es eso?

–Es absolutamente normal.

–¿Normal?

–De verdad.

Apenas consciente de moverse, Bella se levantó y se acercó a él. Vacilantemente, pasó la yema de un dedo sobre su espina, explorando la prominente elevación de carne que corría por toda su espalda. Se sentía áspera, más gruesa que el resto de su piel, casi como el cuero suave. La raya oscura se aligeró tanto en color como en textura y siguió debajo de su cintura y bajando por sus piernas.

Repelida, aunque curiosa, ella lo tocó otra vez, lo sintió estremecerse cuando sus dedos frotaban su espina. Pensando que le había hecho daño de algún modo, retiró su mano.

Pero no podía apartar la mirada de su ancha espalda, de aquella peculiar cresta de carne inhumana. Era diferente de todo lo que ella alguna vez hubiese visto.

Extraterrestre. Y, aún así, miró fijamente su espalda, el extraño dibujo que corría por su espina, preguntándose si él sería diferente de los hombres humanos en otras cosas.

Volvió a pensar en eso mientras miraba el juego de músculos en su espalda cuando él de nuevo se puso su camisa y su pantalón.

Incapaz de evitarlo, ella se alejó cuando él giró para enfrentarla.

–Ahora tienes miedo de mí –le dijo, y había una gran de tristeza en su voz.

Incapaz de hablar, Bella sacudió su cabeza. Extraterrestre. Extraterrestre. Las palabras se repitieron en su mente. El miedo en sus ojos hirió a Edward mucho más de lo que había previsto.

–No te haré daño, Bella –dijo él silenciosamente–. Lo juraría sobre todo lo que una vez amé si pensara que fueses a creerme.

Ella tragó con fuerza, deseando poder pensar en algo ingenioso o brillante que decir. En cambio, sintió su garganta ponerse espesa, sentía la picadura aguda de lágrimas detrás de sus ojos.

–Bella, di algo.

Ella levantó sus hombros y los dejó caer.

–Alice estará emocionada al saber que tenía razón –murmuró, y se echó a llorar.

Él dio un paso hacia ella, deseando, necesitando, consolarla, pero la mano que ella alzó en su dirección lo mantuvo a raya.

–¡No me toques!

Al borde de la histeria, Bella giró y salió corriendo del cuarto, sollozando.


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Summari**__: La gente del pueblo Moulton Bay decía que había algo sobrenatural en Edward a causa de sus características. Nunca se imaginarían cuán cerca de la verdad estaban… o que por fin había encontrado a una mujer que debía poseer… Isabella Swan a quien no asustaban las habladurías de los vecinos. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué daño podría provocar el ser amigable con el atractivo desconocido de cautivante mirada en sus ojos del color de la medianoche? _

_**Pareja: **__Edward / Isabella Swan._

_**Libro original:**__ Más profundo que la noche_

_**Autora original:**__ Amanda Ashley_

_**Disclamer: **__los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama a Amanda Ashley. Yo solo me he encargado de unirlos!_

_**Alerta: **__Esto es un universo alternativo, las personalidades y relaciones entre los personajes están cambiadas para poder satisfacer las necesidades de la novela._

**MÁS PROFUNDO QUE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo 11.**

Él la observó marchar mientras esquirlas de dolor le atravesaban. El sonido de su voz pareció reverberar contra las paredes: «¡No me toques! No me toques… No…»

Una ruda blasfemia escapó de sus labios. No se había permitido a sí mismo sentir afecto por nadie en doscientos años. No es que hubiese vivido como un monje. Aunque no era humano, seguía siendo, después de todo, un hombre, con los apetitos de un hombre, las necesidades de un hombre. Necesidades que desde su llegada a la tierra, habían sido satisfechas sólo después de una transacción en efectivo. Las mujeres que habían satisfecho su lujuria habían estado dispuestas a hacer lo que él pidiese. Unas pocas habían encontrado rara su insistencia de que la habitación en la cual fuesen a mantener su encuentro estuviese completamente oscura, y la mayoría habían encontrado extraño que él rehusase dejarlas verle desnudo, pero a él no le había importado. Nunca había pasado más de quince minutos con ninguna de ellas. Había satisfecho su lujuria y abandonado sus camas, avergonzado de la necesidad que le había conducido a buscarlas en primer lugar. Nunca, en doscientos años, había confiado a otra alma viviente el conocimiento de quien y qué era él. Había vivido en los límites de la humanidad, solo pero nunca realmente solitario, hasta que miró a los soñadores ojos azules de Bella Swan.

Ahora, por primera vez, había encontrado una mujer cuyo toque ansiaba. Se había arriesgado a dejarle saber quien era, le había mostrado lo que era, y ella le había mirado con horror y repulsión. No debería haber dolido. Era exactamente la reacción que él había esperado, pero eso no disminuía el dolor.

Sus pasos eran pesados mientras dejaba la caverna. Se quedó de pie en el patio, apenas consciente de la lluvia mientras ponderaba qué hacer a continuación. No podía llevarla a casa. Y ella no querría quedarse allí, no con él, no ahora.

¿Cómo podía dejarla ir?

¿Cómo podía hacer que se quedase?

No podía. Mañana, le daría las llaves de su coche. Si era lista, encontraría un lugar donde ocultarse, algún sitio donde nadie supiese quien era.

Sin duda ella se sentiría más segura con Vulturi que con él.

Exhausto hasta lo más hondo de su alma, alzó la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno.

Su mundo estaba ahí fuera, a millones de kilómetros de distancia en otra galaxia, y todos aquellos a los que había conocido alguna vez, todos a los que había amado, estaban muertos hacía mucho. Como debería de haberlo estado también él.

Se sintió repentinamente cansado… cansado de estar solo, cansado de vivir en las sombras. Cansado de vivir, y punto.

Cruzando el patio, activó la apertura en la pared rocosa y luego salió al estrecho reborde.

Observó desapasionadamente la negrura que se abría como un bostezo abajo, y, por primera vez desde que llegó a la Tierra, contempló la posibilidad de acabar con su vida. Sería tan fácil. Un paso sobre el borde hacia la nada y todos sus problemas se acabarían…

–¿Edward? Edward, ¿dónde estás?

Él se giro abruptamente al sonido de su voz.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Bella, mirando en derredor.

–Nada.

Ella miró más allá de él, sus ojos abriéndose como platos ante la comprensión de lo que él pretendía hacer.

Agarrándolo por el brazo, le dio un ligero tirón.

–Ven dentro –le urgió–. Necesitamos hablar.

Él se sacudió la mano de ella de encima; luego, como si no tuviese mente o voluntad propias, la siguió a través de la apertura, tocó la palanca para cerrar el portal y a continuación la siguió al interior de la caverna.

Bella tomó asiento en el sofá. Edward permaneció de pie en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, sus manos metidas bien dentro de los bolsillos de sus Levi's.

–¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? –su voz era baja de tono, sin emoción.

Bella enarcó las cejas.

–¿Tú qué crees?

–Pensé que estarías ansiosa por alejarte de aquí –él sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo y le arrojó las llaves–. Puedes marcharte cuando desees.

–¿Así de simple?

–Así de simple.

Bella miró las llaves en su mano, luego las dejó caer sobre la mesita baja junto al sofá.

–Pensaba que ibas a protegerme.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién va a protegerte de mí?

–¿Necesito protección contra tí?

–¿Qué piensas tú?

–Edward, lamento lo que sucedió antes. Pero tienes que comprender. Quiero decir… –sostuvo sus manos hacia afuera, palmas arriba–. No puedes culparme por estar un poco conmocionada.

–¿Y ya no estás conmocionada?

–No lo sé. Esto es… es tan duro de creer. Incluso después… después de lo que me mostraste.

Él no dijo nada, sólo la miró, su mirada cerrada y fría. Ella podía sentir la tensión irradiando de él, podía verla en la rígida pose de sus hombros.

–Esta noche… el fuego en la chimenea. No estaba ya encendido, ¿verdad? Tú lo hiciste.

–Sí.

–¿Cómo?

–No sé cómo explicártelo, Bella. Lo pienso y sucede.

–¿Es así como esculpiste ventanas en la montaña?

–No. Tengo algunas… algunas herramientas de casa.

–¿Fabricaste tú mismo el cristal de las ventanas?

–Sí.

–¿Qué otros trucos puedes hacer?

–Más de los que quieras saber.

–Nunca te vi de día. ¿Por qué?

–El sol de la Tierra es mucho más fuerte que el de ErAdona. Incluso un poco es como veneno para mí.

–Así que duermes durante el día y sales por la noche.

–Sí –el sonrió enigmáticamente–. Igualito que Drácula.

–Dijiste que viniste aquí hace unos doscientos años.

–Sí.

Él no aparentaba ni un día más de treinta y cinco. Quizás doscientos años era considerado mediana edad de donde él venía.

–¿Toda tu…? ¿Es normal para tu... tu gente vivir tanto tiempo?

–No.

–Háblame, Edward, por favor. Quiero comprender.

Ella parecía tan seria al respecto que Edward se sintió enternecer a pesar de su determinación de mantenerla a distancia.

–No sé por qué he vivido tanto tiempo. En casa, la duración normal de la vida es de ciento veinticinco años.

–¿Eres inmortal, entonces?

Edward meneó la cabeza.

–No lo creo, pero debo de haber sufrido algún tipo de mutación. No lo sé. Sólo sé que el proceso de envejecimiento de mi cuerpo se ha retardado. Hasta donde puedo decir, sólo he envejecido unos diez años desde que vine aquí.

«Diez años en dos siglos» meditó Bella. Era increíble. Más allá de la comprensión.

Imagina vivir durante siglos en lugar de décadas. Nunca estar enfermo. Era la fábula de la Fuente de la Juventud, sólo que no había aguas mágicas. La magia estaba en la sangre de Edward. Y todavía, para Edward, esto no había sido un milagro, sino una maldición.

Doscientos años de soledad, de evitar el sol, de vivir en las sombras, en los límites de la humanidad. ¡No era de extrañar que escribiese acerca de vampiros!

–¿Edward? ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

Su mirada evitó la de ella. Él estaba remiso a decirle la verdad, seguro de que eso sólo la haría estar más asustada de él de lo que ya estaba. Y todavía, ella tenía derecho a saber.

–¿Edward?

–No hay guerra en el lugar de donde vengo –dijo él, hablando lentamente–. Ni crimen tal como vosotros lo conocéis. No tenemos necesidad de cerrojos o celdas. Nuestra sociedad es una de total paz y tranquilidad. Antes de que yo fuese… antes de que me marchase, no había habido crimen durante más de trescientos años.

–¡Eso es sorprendente!

–No realmente. El castigo en ErAdona es rápido y decisivo. No hay segundas oportunidades –su mirada encontró la de ella–. Mis distantes ancestros eran una gente incivilizada y belicosa. Tras siglos de derramamientos de sangre y violencia, las mujeres de mi planeta decidieron que era tiempo para la paz. Reunieron a sus hijos y se encerraron con ellos detrás de barricadas en las catedrales, rehusando salir hasta que los hombres destruyesen sus armas de combate mano a mano y jurasen vivir en paz. Con el tiempo, inventamos armas de guerra sofisticadas para repeler invasores, pero no hay confrontación entre nuestra propia gente. No es tolerado –Edward inhaló profundamente, luego soltó el aire en una larga y lenta exhalación–. Pero incluso en la más plácida de las sociedades, hay ocasionalmente quienes rehúsan conformarse…

Él hizo una pausa y Bella vió sus manos formar puños. ¿Estaba él hablando de sí mismo?

–Sigue.

–Su nombre era Rell, y era el hijo de una de las familias gobernantes de ErAdona. Él… él deseaba a una mujer que pertenecía a otro, y cuando ella le rechazó, la tomó por la fuerza. Luego, cuando comprendió lo que había hecho, él la… la mató. Enterró su cuerpo en un lago seco donde esperaba que nunca fuese encontrado.

La voz de Edward se apagó. Él estaba mirándose las manos, apretándolas y aflojándolas, y Bella supo que estaba atrapado en el pasado, que había olvidado que ella estaba allí.

–¿Edward?

Él parpadeó numerosas veces.

–La encontré tres semanas más tarde –nunca olvidaría aquel horror, la sangre negro oscuro incrustada en su cabello y coagulada sobre el horrendo corte en su garganta, el horrible olor de su cuerpo en descomposición–. Tanya... –su nombre escapó de sus labios en un susurro espontáneo.

–Edward, está bien. No tienes que contarme nada más.

–Encontré al hombre que la mató y lo estrangulé con mis propias manos. Y luego…

Miró a Bella, a la compasión brillando en sus ojos, y supo que no podía contarle el resto, que no podía decirle que había descuartizado el cuerpo de Rell.

Paseó de un lado a otro, repentinamente inquieto.

–Cuando el concejo se enteró de lo que había sucedido, fui arrestado y confinado a mi domicilio. Algunos de los miembros del concejo discutieron que yo debería ser ejecutado, dado que, como Rell, también yo había quitado una vida. Pero mi padre intervino en mi favor, recordando al concejo que, antiguamente, habría sido mi derecho vengar el honor de mi esposa. Y así el concejo decidió ser indulgente –escupió la última palabra como si tuviese mal sabor–. En lugar de hacer que me ejecutasen, me exiliaron. Mis padres fueron asignados para cuidar de mi hija y yo fui desterrado de nuestra galaxia a este pequeño y belicoso planeta.

–Lo siento, Edward, de veras que lo siento.

Él dejó de pasear por la estancia y se quedó contemplando la chimenea.

–Ellos rehusaron dejarme ver a mi hija antes de enviarme lejos –dijo, su voz empañada de pesar–. Y ahora ella está muerta.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, deseando poder borrar el dolor de su pasado.

Deseando consolarle, fue a detenerse detrás de él, esperando que su presencia aliviase su dolor. Observó su espalda rígida, sintiendo el impulso de alargar la mano, de ofrecer el solaz de su toque.

–No –dijo él–. No me toques. Hay sangre en mis manos, en mi alma.

–Edward, por favor, déjame ayudarte.

–Nada puede ayudarme. Vete, Bella. Ahora, mientras aún puedas.

Ella contempló su espalda durante un prolongado momento, luego se dio la vuelta y dejó la habitación.

En la cama, acurrucada bajo las mantas, Bella miraba al techo, su corazón rompiéndose por el dolor que Edward había sufrido. Había vengado la muerte de su esposa y lo había perdido todo. No era justo. Intentó imaginar un mundo sin guerra, sin crimen, sin pobreza. Sin Edward.

Volviéndose de lado, cerró los ojos, sus propios problemas pareciendo mucho menores en comparación a los del hombre en la otra habitación.

Había una terrible incomodidad entre ellos al día siguiente. Bella había preparado un desayuno tardío, siempre consciente del hombre en la habitación de al lado. Edward no había comido nada, sólo ingerido una taza de café negro bien caliente.

Había permanecido de pie en la sala de estar, mirando a través de la pequeña y redonda ventana, sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, mientras ella comía su solitaria comida y luego fregaba los platos con agua calentada por un calentador solar.

Y todo el rato, ella había intentado pensar en alguna forma de aliviar el forzado silencio entre los dos.

Había anhelado ir a él, deslizar sus dedos a través de su cabello, presionar su mejilla contra su ancha espalda y decirle que lo sentía, pero estaba asustada… asustada de lo que él era, asustada de ser rechazada, e incluso más asustada de lo que podría suceder entre ambos si se quedaba. Y así, había comido su solitario desayuno y luego lavado y secado los cacharros.

Y ahora ella estaba de pie en la apertura entre la sala de estar y la cocina, observando su espalda y preguntándose qué hacer.

–Ha dejado de llover –su voz fue baja y suave, pero ella no tuvo problema oyéndole–. Deberías irte ahora.

–¿Irme?

Él asintió.

–Llévate mi coche y cualquier otra cosa que necesites.

Por un momento, la idea tuvo cierto atractivo. Podría dejar este lugar, a este extraño y atribulado hombre, e irse a casa. Sólo que no podía ir a casa. Vulturi podría estar esperándola.

Bella se estremeció, recordando la mirada de desvarío en los ojos del doctor cuando éste habló de hacerle pruebas a su sangre. Ella sabía ahora lo que él buscaba. Él había descubierto el agente sanador en la sangre de Edward... Se le cortó la respiración al comprender que la libertad yacía al alcance de su mano. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar hasta un teléfono, llamar a Vulturi, y decirle que era la sangre de Edward la que contenía el anticuerpo extraño.

La idea había apenas cruzado su mente cuando Edward se giró desde su posición frente a la ventana, su mirada profunda y oscura cerrándose sobre la suya.

–Adelante –dijo, su voz amarga–. Házlo.

–¿Hacer qué?

Él movió bruscamente su cabeza en dirección a la mesita.

–Mis llaves están ahí. Puedes encontrar un teléfono de camino a casa.

Ella le miró fijamente.

–Puedes leer mi mente, ¿no?

–Cuando deseo hacerlo.

–Te pregunté acerca de eso anteriormente, y me mentiste –él no lo negó–. ¿Por qué me mentiste?

–¿Cómo habría podido explicarlo?

–No lo sé. Debe de ser muy socorrido, ser capaz de leer mentes.

–Sólo puedo leer la tuya.

–¿De veras?

–Es un enlace, forjado por la sangre que te di. Durante la ceremonia de emparejamiento ErAdoniana, es costumbre que el hombre y la mujer intercambien una pequeña cantidad de sangre. Esta no sólo forja un fuerte nexo entre ambos, sino que los capacita para compartir sus más íntimos pensamientos y comunicarse telepáticamente a grandes distancias –meneó la cabeza, deseando poder pensar en una forma de hacer que ella comprendiese el peligro en que se encontraba–. Puedes decirle a Vulturi lo que te apetezca, pero él no te creerá.

–Yo creo que sí lo hará. Podría tomarle unos cuantos minutos aceptarlo, pero una vez piense sobre ello, comprenderá que es la única explicación que tiene sentido.

–¿Y esperas que yo me siente aquí y aguarde a que él venga a por mí?

–Por supuesto que no. Yo sólo quiero que me deje en paz. Sólo deseo ser capaz de ir a casa de nuevo.

Él apenas podía culparla por eso. Cerró los ojos por un momento, recordando la absoluta belleza de ErAdona y todo lo que él había perdido.

–Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Bella.

Él la miró durante un prolongado momento, luego dejó la caverna.

Durante un tiempo, Bella le observó ir, su mente girando como loca mientras ella intentaba sortear sus sentimientos, mientras intentaba decidir qué hacer, en quien confiar, a dónde volverse en busca de ayuda.

Repentinamente, sintió que tenía que escapar, tenía que estar sola para tratar de aclarar el embrollo de sus emociones. Con un grito sin palabras, recogió las llaves de él, corrió al dormitorio, arrojó sus ropas y útiles de baño en un par de bolsas de la compra y salió corriendo de la caverna.

Un viento frío la abofeteó mientras tiraba sus bolsas sobre el asiento y luego se deslizaba detrás del volante del Volvo.

De pie entre las sombras, Edward la observó alejarse conduciendo. Él podría haberla hecho quedarse. Podría haberla mantenido prisionera en la caverna. Podría haber subyugado su libre voluntad y haberla forzado a hacer lo que él desease. Pero no quería un robot sin mente. Él quería su amor, y su confianza, libremente entregados.

Parado sobre el borde, observó los faros penetrar la oscuridad mientras ella conducía montaña abajo.

Ella se iba. Era para mejor.

Mientras la distancia entre ambos crecía, el vacío dentro de él se expandía, y con éste una rabia consúmelo todo que no sería ignorada.

Sus manos se transformaron en apretados puños mientras la amargura se elevaba en su interior. Ella se había marchado.

Se sentía hueco por dentro, sin vida, y completamente solo.

Maldijo por lo bajo, una fría furia construyéndose dentro de él mientras su mirada barría la habitación. Ella había caminado por el suelo, se había sentado en el sofá, se había calentado ante su fuego.

Desde que había venido aquí hacía doscientos años no había cedido a la terrible urgencia de destruir, pero se rindió a ella ahora.

Como un salvaje, recorrió la caverna a zancadas. Destrozó la lámpara, agarró los libros de la estantería y los lanzó al fuego, volcó la librería e hizo trizas el sofá.

Yendo a la cocina, arrojó la vajilla contra las paredes, hizo pedazos la mesa y destrozó las sillas como si estuviesen hechas de virutas más que de sólida madera.

Respirando con fuerza, se movió por el pasillo en dirección al dormitorio y abrió violentamente la puerta de éste. Destruiría la cama y todo lo demás que ella había tocado, y a su recuerdo con ello.

Un prolongado gemido de dolor se elevó por su garganta cuando su esencia alcanzó su nariz. Arrojándose sobre la cama, cerró los ojos, y la fragancia que era Bella se elevó en el aire y lo rodeó, femenina, limpia, provocativa.

Ella se había ido, y él nunca más la volvería a ver.

Con un estrangulado sollozo, se envolvió a sí mismo en le cobertor que ella había usado, su rabia ahogada por un sobrecogedor sentido de pesar y pérdida.

–Bella –murmuró con voz rota–. Que estés bien.


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Summari**__: La gente del pueblo Moulton Bay decía que había algo sobrenatural en Edward a causa de sus características. Nunca se imaginarían cuán cerca de la verdad estaban… o que por fin había encontrado a una mujer que debía poseer… Isabella Swan a quien no asustaban las habladurías de los vecinos. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué daño podría provocar el ser amigable con el atractivo desconocido de cautivante mirada en sus ojos del color de la medianoche? _

_**Pareja: **__Edward / Isabella Swan._

_**Libro original:**__ Más profundo que la noche_

_**Autora original:**__ Amanda Ashley_

_**Disclamer: **__los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama a Amanda Ashley. Yo solo me he encargado de unirlos!_

_**Alerta: **__Esto es un universo alternativo, las personalidades y relaciones entre los personajes están cambiadas para poder satisfacer las necesidades de la novela._

**MÁS PROFUNDO QUE LA NOCHE**

**Capitulo 12.**

Bella condujo montaña abajo como una maníaca, su ansiedad por escapar de él, de lo que él era, volviéndola temeraria.

Edward. Él no era un hombre en absoluto, sino una criatura de un distante planeta.

Había vivido en la Tierra durante doscientos años. «Sombras de un Highlander», caviló con un toque de lamentación. Edward era un inmortal de la vida real, y ella se había enamorado de él.

Por primera vez en su vida, se había enamorado totalmente de un hombre que no era un hombre en lo absoluto. Habría resultado gracioso si no hubiese sido tan trágico.

Pisó el freno cuando alcanzó la base de la montaña, chillando mientras el coche giraba sobre sí mismo y luego se detenía con un estremecimiento. Su mano estaba temblando al apagar ella el motor.

«Estoy lejos de él», pensó con cierta desolación.

¿Y ahora qué? Cuando le dejó, tenía toda la intención de contactar con Aro Vulturi y contarle todo. Incluso si él no la creía inmediatamente, ella estaba segura de que era el tipo de hombre que lo comprobaría de todos modos. Todo lo que ella tenía que hacer era encontrar un teléfono, poner a Vulturi sobre la pista de otro y entonces quizá su propia vida retornaría a la normalidad.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar un teléfono.

Había una gasolinera a unos dieciséis kilómetros carretera adelante. Sin duda encontraría un teléfono allí.

Con un suspiro, dobló los brazos sobre el volante, descansó la frente sobre los brazos y lloró. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Edward, sabía que no le traicionaría delatándole ante Vulturi. En cada película que había visto –Starman y E.T le venían rápidamente a la cabeza–, los extraterestres habían sido mal tratados por sus captores humanos. No le cabía duda de que Edward se vería encerrado en un laboratorio en alguna parte, víctima de numerosos experimentos. Él no se entregaría pacíficamente, de eso estaba segura. ¿Qué tal si mataba a alguien cuando intentasen capturarlo? ¿Qué sí alguien lo mataba a él?

Ella no podía entregarle, y no podía ir a casa, no hasta que supiese que era seguro hacerlo.

«Así que –pensó nuevamente– ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer?»

Alzando la cabeza, contempló la oscuridad. Estaba lloviendo de nuevo, como si los cielos y todos los ángeles compartiesen su pesar.

Resueltamente, giró la llave en el contacto. No podía simplemente sentarse allí toda la noche. Tenía que hacer algo. Encontrar un motel. Conseguir algún descanso. «Eso es lo que necesito –pensó– una buena noche de sueño». Quizá entonces sería capaz de pensar más claramente.

Se registró en el primer motel que encontró, asegurándose de firmar con un nombre falso.

Una vez en su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave y luego arrastró una silla para colocarla frente a la misma como medida de precaución añadida. Se lavó la cara, se desnudó y se metió en la cama.

Las sábanas estaban frías, tan frías como el dolor en su corazón.

No pensaría en él. No quería pensar en él.

Pero no podía pensar en nada más. Sólo en Edward. El sonido de su voz. El toque de su mano sobre su cabello, sus labios sobre los suyos. La forma en que él la miraba, como si ella fuese la más fina y más preciada cosa que jamás hubiese visto.

¡No era justo! Ella quería un hogar y una familia. Ni siquiera sabía si era posible para una humana y un extraterrestre concebir un hijo… Una áspera risa escapó de sus labios. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No había modo de que ellos tuviesen una vida juntos, ninguno en absoluto.

Poniéndose las mantas sobre la cabeza, lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

La tarde estaba avanzada cuando despertó. Por un rato, contempló el techo, preguntándose lo que debería hacer.

Forzándose a levantarse, rebuscó en una de las bolsas de compras, fue al baño y se cepilló los dientes. Encendió la TV mientras se peinaba, y jadeó cuando vio su propio rostro en la pantalla.

«... Swan, que abandonó una institución médica en Grenvale hace muchos días. Swan ha sido infectada con una rara enfermedad de la sangre que es virulenta y altamente contagiosa. Cualquier persona que tenga información sobre el paradero de Swan debería contactar… »

Bella apagó TV. Tenía que llamar a casa, para asegurar a Nana y Alice que estaba perfectamente bien. Alargó la mano hacia el teléfono, su dedo ya posado sobre el teclado numérico. ¿Qué tal si Vulturi estaba detrás de esto? ¿Qué si había encontrado una manera de pinchar el teléfono...?

Piensa, Bella. Tenía que ponerse en contacto con Nana. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, marcó el número de la señora Zimmermann. Elsie Zimmermann había sido su vecina durante los últimos diez años. Era una intrépida anciana conocida por sus galletas de avena y por meterse en sus propios asuntos.

–¿Hola?

–Señora Zimmermann, soy Bella.

–¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás, niña? Tu abuela está frenética de preocupación.

–Lo sé. ¿Haría usted algo por mí? ¿Iría a buscar a Alice para que pueda hablar con ella? No le diga por qué, sólo tráigala a su casa. Y no le diga nada a Nana.

–Pero ella querrá saber…

–Yo le contaré todo tan pronto como pueda. Por favor, señora Zimmermann, es urgente.

–De acuerdo, Bella. Espera.

Minutos más tarde, la voz de Alice se dejó oír a través de la línea.

–¿Bella? Bella, ¿dónde estás? Un medico estuvo aquí buscándote. Dijo que te fugaste del hospital, y que tu vida está en peligro. No recuerdo cuál era su nombre.

–¿Dale Vulturi?

–Sí, ése era.

–No confíes en él, Alice, y no creas nada de lo que diga. Yo estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Y cómo está Nana?

–Nosotras estamos bien. No te preocupes. Vimos tu fotografía en la TV.

–Sí, yo también. ¿Cuándo estuvo Vulturi ahí?

–Se pasa por aquí cada día, haciendo preguntas. ¿Dónde estás, Bella? ¿Cuándo vas a venir a casa?

–No lo sé –no podía ir a casa, no ahora, no si Vulturi estaba husmeando por allí–. Escucha, Alice, no le digas a nadie que llamé.

–Pero… –Prométemelo, Alice. No puedes decírselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a Nana.

–Ella está preocupada, Bella.

–Lo sé. Te volveré a llamar cuando tenga oportunidad.

–Okay.

–Te quiero, hermanita.

–Yo también te quiero.

–Déjame hablar con la señora Zimmermann. Y recuerda, no puedes decirle a nadie que telefoneé.

–De acuerdo. Adiós.

Momentos más tarde, la señora Zimmermann estaba al teléfono de nuevo.

–¿Bella?

–Sí. Sé que esto debe parecer extraño, pero no puede usted decirle a nadie que llamé. Ni siquiera a Nana.

–No me gusta cómo suena eso, Bella.

–A mí tampoco, pero tiene que creerme cuando le digo que es cuestión de vida o muerte. No quiero que Nana o Alice vayan a estar en peligro por mi causa.

–¿Estás metida en algún tipo de problema, Bella?

–No de la manera que usted piensa. Tengo que irme ya, señora Zimmermann. Por favor, vigile a Alice y a Nana por mí.

–Lo haré, niña. Que Dios te bendiga.

–Gracias.

Bella se quedó mirando el teléfono después de devolver el auricular a su lugar.

Había tenido la esperanza de que Vulturi abandonase, pero él parecía tener la tenacidad de un bulldog. Así que, ¿dónde la dejaba eso a ella? Odiaba pensar lo que sucedería si Vulturi le echaba el guante de nuevo. Sin duda alguna la encerraría donde no pudiesen encontrarla, y luego vendería su sangre al mejor postor. «Y la gente con enfermedades terminales pagaría por ella», pensó. Oh, sí, pagarían cualquier cantidad que el buen doctor pidiese si pensaban que así se curarían. Y quizá lo harían. ¿Tenía ella derecho a rehusar ayuda a los enfermos, a los moribundos, si estaba en su poder hacerlo? Pero, ¿qué pasaba con sus derechos? Ella nunca tendría una vida propia de nuevo.

Una vida propia… Se miró en el espejo sobre la cómoda. Edward le había dado su sangre. Eso había salvado su vida. ¿La alargaría también? ¿Se volvería ella hipersensible al sol? Intentó imaginar cómo sería vivir doscientos años, tener que pasar el resto de su vida evitando el sol, pero eso estaba más allá de su comprensión.

Presionó las manos contra las sienes. Su cabeza estaba palpitando, sentía los ojos rojos y como en carne viva, y había un terrible dolor en la región de su corazón.

Echaba de menos a Edward. Únicamente pensar en él aquietaba el palpitar en su cabeza. Recordó haberle preguntado cómo había encendido el fuego, y qué otros trucos podía hacer. Y su críptica respuesta: más de los que quieras saber.

En el espacio de tiempo entre un latido y el siguiente, supo que tenía que volver.

Estaría a salvo con Edward. Pero era más que eso. Su vida parecía vacía sin él, apagada y sin significado, como si alguien hubiese extraído toda la alegría, todo el sabor, del acto de vivir.

Moviéndose rápidamente, se dió una ducha, se puso un par de pantalones limpios de vestir y un suéter y luego fue al restaurante al otro lado de la calle, donde ordenó un sándwich de pavo y un batido para llevar. Había encontrado un par de gafas de sol en su bolso y se las dejó puestas, esperando que nadie la reconociese.

Minutos más tarde, estaba de regreso en el coche. Condujo hasta un lugar a la sombra para comer, apenas saboreando un solo mordisco. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en ver a Edward otra vez. El hecho de que él fuese un extraterrestre ya no parecía tan importante, o tan espantoso, como lo había sido la noche anterior. Y aún así… Miró por la ventana. Excepto por esa peculiar elevación carnosa en su espalda, Edward se veía como cualquier otro hombre, pero ¿qué tal si eran incompatibles sexualmente? Quizá la gente de su planeta no procreaba de la misma forma que la de la Tierra.

Frunció el ceño, luego se sacó el pensamiento de la mente. Se preocuparía sobre eso más tarde. Por ahora, lo que deseaba, lo que necesitaba, era verle.

Eliminó las migas de su regazo, se limpió la boca y condujo hasta la gasolinera para llenar el tanque. Luego, con el corazón golpeándole contra el pecho con anticipación ante la idea de ver a Edward de nuevo, giró el coche hacia Eagle Flats.

Él se levantó al atardecer para merodear entre el destrozo de la caverna.

Esperaba que Bella tuviese el buen sentido de no ir a casa. Sabía que ella sería incapaz de resistirse a llamar a su abuela, pero una llamada telefónica debería ser bastante inofensiva si ella la hacía breve y desde un teléfono de pago.

Dejó escapar una antigua maldición. Ya no era asunto suyo lo que ella hiciese o a dónde fuese. Mañana se marcharía de allí. Volvería a Moulton Bay y recogería sus cosas, y luego dejaría la ciudad. Dejaría el país. Quizás regresase a Australia. Siempre planeó volver allí algún día. Ahora parecía el momento perfecto. Él no tenía lazos aquí, nada que lo retuviese. Podía escribir desde cualquier parte.

Apartó a patadas el destrozo que una vez había sido la mesa de la cocina, sobrecogido por la antigua urgencia de cazar a la vieja manera, de matar a su presa con sus manos desnudas, de saborear su dulce y cálida sangre en su lengua.

Los hombres de ErAdona se habían sobrepuesto a su naturaleza sanguinaria hacía siglos, pero él era una regresión a un tiempo más antiguo y más violento. Esa era una parte de sí que despreciaba, una parte de él que yacía dormida, pero no olvidada, hasta que la rabia liberase a la bestia en su interior y ésta despertase, voraz e incontrolable. Esa era la razón por la que sentía tanta afinidad con los vampiros sobre los que escribía. Él sabía lo que era la sed de sangre, sabía cómo era estar sujeto en las garras de un hambre que era a la vez repugnante y placentera.

Sintiéndose confinado por las paredes de la caverna, salió a la noche.

Desnudándose de toda su ropa, elevó la cara hacia la luna, absorbiendo la pálida luz dentro de sí, esperando que esta lo calmase, pero la bestia en su interior no iba a ser pacificada.

Con un gruñido, comenzó a correr ladera arriba por la montaña, rindiéndose a la ira y la frustración brotando de él.

Sin sonido, sin esfuerzo, corrió a través de la oscuridad, fundiéndose con las sombras, su corazón y su alma una con la de los otros depredadores de la noche.

Bella apagó el motor, se deslizó una mano por el cabello y tomó una profunda inspiración, deseando saber qué decirle a Edward cuando lo viese nuevamente.

Reuniendo sus paquetes y su bolso, se deslizó fuera del coche, cerró la puerta con llave y se encaminó hacia la entrada de la caverna.

Colocó su mano sobre la estriación de extraña forma en la cara de la piedra y sintió su corazón latir con excitación mientras, con una apagada vibración, el portal se deslizó a un lado, abriéndose.

–¿Edward?

Llamándole, entró. La roca se deslizó de nuevo en su lugar automáticamente, y una luz se encendió tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ella.

–¿Edward?

Soltando sus paquetes en la entrada, avanzó por el estrecho corredor, jadeando cuando entró en la sala de estar. Mobiliario, mesas, estanterías, todo había sido destruido. La cocina también estaba en ruinas.

Continuó por el corredor que llevaba al dormitorio. El alivio escapó de sus pulmones en forma de suspiro. Al menos esa habitación no había sido demolida.

Entró en la habitación y miró a su alrededor, preguntándose qué habría causado la destrucción en las otras habitaciones. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Le había encontrado Vulturi después de todo?

Un ruido procedente de la otra habitación le puso de punta el vello de la nuca. Y luego oyó pasos por el corredor.

Con la boca seca y las palmas húmedas por el miedo, se giró hacia la puerta.

Hola!

Ya habeis visto que no suelo dejar notas debido a que no tengo tiempo, pero la verdad es que creo que ya tocaba.

Queria agradeceros a tods por vuestros comentarios y por poner tanto la historia como a mi en favoritos!

Pero queria comentar que hay mucha gente que tiene mucho merito porque fueron los que hicieron que volviera a continuar con la historia, y lamento muchisimo que ahora no se vean sus comentarios y todo el apoyo que me dieron. Dejo aquí sus nombres para que sepais que existen y que es gracias a ellos que la historia a continuado.

**NaChiKa Cullen**, nonaloka, **suspiroscullen**, blackpanther340, **lkdv**, twilightersisabella, **MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP**, shalicia Cullen, **LunaS Purple**, nefichan, **Nico Black Vulturi**, Marie Bowen, **yesyCS**, jovipattinson, **YouAreMine21**, polin, **elvilde**, Philipa, **SusyLu**, Cullen-21-gladys, **jovipattinson**, Sorbel cullen, **Naobi Chan**, scarlett rows, **KitttyCullen**, Gatita 7, **mrs mary black**, Bchat64, **Rochell**, Mayayue, **btvs22**, Aira-Airlink, **CasullClare**, nadiarc22, **belatzua**, Victoria Marie Bowen, **MERYSUN**, Beatriz Cullen.

Creo que no me he dejado a nadie!

La lastima es que me borraran la historia y no podais verla ahora, pero os prometo que vais a tener todos los capitulos antes de navidad! Ese sera mi regalo!

Y gracias a vosotros, que me estais apoyando tambien un monton... aunque estaria mas contenta con mas RR! :D

Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo!

Yuri_Black


End file.
